Battle Royale: To The Death - Season 1
by ChilledBoo
Summary: 40 students not knowing about the new law are sent to an inhabited island forced to kill each other in order to live, who do you think will live to the end and who will make the best out of their lives with Drama, Gossiping and Broken Friendships?
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note***

 **This is my second Fan-Fiction ever done and It's basically Battle Royale on an A.U with my friends from a group chat.**

 **Please do not correct me or anything, English is not my primary language and I'm not perfect at it. Please excuse me if I make any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

 **Prologue/Chapter 1: Before The News**

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan.**  
 **Weather: Sunny.**

And we begin the story off...A beautiful day on the city of Tokyo, the graduating classes of Japan we're all transferred to the Top School on the whole country, John F. Kennedy. It was a 12th grader only class. Their final year before graduation. Several of them know each other, several of them don't. Each one of them have life decisions, and these decisions are going to affect their life. *Enable scene switches*

"Mom do I really have to go to school?" Mojo said grunting in disgust.

"Yes. You have to by law." His mom said.

"God dammit. The first day of 12th grade wont be great..." Mojo whispered.

"Get ready now." Anthony told Brandon across his bedroom.

"In a minute!" Brandon yelled back.

"Rowen, prepare your bag it's time for school." His dad said.

"Dad! Let me just go!" Rowen said rushing out of his house."

"Is this really the first day?" Forever was talking to AJ next to the stop sign waiting for the bus.

"I guess so, it won't be so bad, right?" AJ grinned.

"Ethan! I'm here!" Mighty said running to his area.

"Oh. Good you're here. I was waiting." Ethan said scratching his head.

"So What? It's the first day." Alex said.

"I don't care, you're coming with me whenever you like it or not." Marie said calling him out on his window.

"Here's the bus!" Ribsor said calling Absol out.

"Let's go." Ribsor and Absol we're the first ones on the bus.

The bus headed towards each and every single students, ranging from the south of japan to the northern area. It passed through camps, city, countries, It was going to become a daily thing for them. They had to be awake early to get on the bus to arrive lately, the school was strict sure, but it sure had it's transportation. It had chill music and air conditioner.

"Move it! I'm passing by!" Sharilyn said pushing people away from her way.

"At least ask for permission." Lukey shakes her head.

"I don't care." Sharilyn replied back.

"Cunt." Lukey whispered.

"Hey, Lukey calm down. Let's just relax. It's our first day remember?" Grace said smiling.

"Right...just need to calm down." Lukey said.

"We'll you two sure do talk a lot." Imma butted in.

"Who let you talk?" Mojo looked at Imma.

"Oh. Goodie two shoes here." Imma said.

"Screw you Imma." Mojo replied in anger.

"Ladies, Ladies. Stop fighting" Snoop laughed.

"Snoop, your impressions suck stop trying." Jaydia laughed at him.

"These people are weird." Sandy was sitting next to Bailey.

"You think? I'm glad we're not near them. Ugh." Bailey complained.

Aj looked at them and snickered. "They wont see it coming." Aj was aiming a prank on Sandy.

"Dude you're gonna get in trouble." Gotan said.

"Why is this place so cramped? I hate buses!" Devin cried out.

"This bus is a crying machine. Complain complain more." Green was disgusted.

"You think anyone gave a fuck Green?" Marie told him.

"Hostile much baby?" Green said.

"No." Marie said.

AJ finally pulled his prank on Sandy, throwing his gum at his hair and ducking under the seat.

"What the HELL! Gum on my hair?!" Sandy cried out.

"Chill out, let me just take it off you." Erich was next to AJ behind them.

"Did you do it Erich?!" Sandy asked him.

"No. I promise." He said.

"Hmmm...Thomas do you think it's gonna be fun this year?" Mastro said looking at him.

"We'll. This year has so many new transfer students, dunno if we're gonna get to meet the cool ones" Thomas aid.

"By cool you mean me?" Benquisha laughed.

"You? Cool? Funny joke haha!" Yoshi laughed even more.

"Your voice is freaking annoying don't you dare speak again mister." Ninjohn snapped at him for no reason.

"Seems like this class is gonna be filled with enemies. Ironic." James told Brad.

"Ironic? It's obvious from the start. Last year was like this." Brad said.

"Hey guys, you passed?" Devin said.

"Rick and I luckily passed. Don't know how." Brad said looking at Rick from the distance.

"Looking off, we all live in such weird places. I mean I love living in the country but, the suburbs. Why?" Samnala talked to Rowen.

"I live in the city luckily. Not so boring and annoying." Rowen said.

"How? Lucky." Kevin heard their conversation and talked to them.

"Brandon. Stop being so hyper." Anthony said trying to calm him down.

"Does Brandon ever chill?" Alex said.

"We'll...he's my brother and we'll...sure he's different but I don't know sometimes." Anthony said.

"I don't know anyone in here besides Imboo...But he's busy talking to Sharilyn and Ethan on the back." Naegis thought to himself.

"Isn't is true Sharilyn is dating Snoop?" Mighty gossiped with Rowen who decided to sit next to her.

"Yeah...that's what they say, but do you really think it'll work out like ours?

"We'll...I don't know..." Mighty blushed.

"Is that gossip I hear?" Marie said stalking them from behind.

"Is no one on this bus ever sitting still?" Rowen was embarrassed.

"It has space as hell, Anyone could of heard you silly." Marie chuckled.

"That's right." Imma said.

"Imma no, enough." Alex said.

"What am I doing wrong?!" Imma asked.

"Nothing but butting into conversations is wrong." Alex said.

"But that's what mari-" Imma tried to say.

"Shut it." Marie said.

"This school is gonna be a mess Brave, I'm awfully scared." Grace said.

"They wont judge you chill." Brave said.

"It's true. Just listen to Brave for once." Lukey said.

"For once?!" Brave was mad.

"It's not a trusting contest now." Lukey said.

"Hey, we're almost here." Absol said pointing at the window, seeing how more population was being reached.

"Oh, I'm not ready!" Ribsor was shy.

"Come on Ribs. It won't be so bad." Sharilyn said.

"No!" Ribsor denied.

"We'll I'm ready man, and you better be because I won't be alone for the rest of the school year." Absol said.

"I won't." Ribsor said.

"Kids. Sit down now before you get in trouble." The bus driver turned off the music and told them.

"Wha why?" Mojo asked him.

"Look. Even if you have the rights to stand up, I could get in trouble with the principal to please, don't." The driver said.

"Pfft whatever." Snoop scoffed.

Eventually the bus reached it's destination, dropping everyone off.

"The last year huh?" Imboo said looking at the distance.

"Last year or not. Let's make it worth it." Sammy gave Imboo a friendly punch.

"Ha yeah. I have to agree." Ethan said.

"Hey guys first day of school?" Ninjohn said rushing to them.

"Duh." Mighty said walking by.

"We are going to be late so just step it up." Melli said.

"We'll we're all gonna end up being in the same class. It's a senior only school. Incredible." Imboo said.

"Might as'well go anyways." Ethan shrugged.

Suddenly Samnala passed by, looking at weird posters of gruesome blood and top rules of the school.

"W-Wha? Is this real?" He asked himself.

Sammy looked to Samnala's side and said "Something doesn't look right here..."

"What's the commotion about?" Anthony said looking at the posters.

"I think It's those." Brandon pointed at them.

"Oh Brandon, don't look." Anthony covered his eyes.

"Let me see!" Brandon chanted.

"No, It's too much for you." Anthony scolded him.

"Aw..." Brandon whined.

"We're probably late for class come on." Anthony headed inside with Brandon.

*Camera switch to inside the school*

"Lockers? Again? Sweet." Melli looked at his own locker.

"We'll..." Alex opens his locker and sees it's dirty.

"Ha!" AJ pointed and laughed at Alex.

"You won't be laughing after you check yours." Alex snickered.

Aj opened his locker next to Alex's and it was dirty as hell.

"Are all of these dirty?" Aj grunted.

"It appears so." Jaydia said putting her backpack on her locker.

"As long as they don't get stolen, don't really care." Mighty said.

"It doesn't have locks Mighty." Grace said.

"WHAT?" Mighty yelled.

"Don't yell you ass!" Naegis complained.

"Ugh!" Mighty was absolutely upset.

"Calm down." Sharilyn said.

"It's not like anyone want's to steal your textbooks weirdo." Ethan said.

"Right..." Mighty said.

"Hey Grace let's go before it's late." Lukey passed by with their textbook.

"Oh right, see ya there guys." Grace said leaving with Lukey.

"Sharilyn hurry the hell up." Snoop said impatiently looking at her.

"Why so rushy bro? Just chill and let's go now." Sharilyn chuckled.

"Incredible." He replied back.

"Devin. Are you excited for the first day?" Thomas asked him.

"Kinda am...Kinda not. Debatable." Devin told him.

"Hey guys." Kevin waved at Devin and Thomas who was walking to class with Sammy.

"First day..." Naegis said putting away his backpack on his locker.

"School seems clean. Legit. Surprised." Mastro said.

"It's not like there's thugs here." Green said.

"You think?" Bailey commented on his statement.

"How about shut the hell up maybe?" Green said.

"Bitch." Bailey said on his breath.

"Class is right there!" Imboo told Marie pointing to the classroom.

"Hmm...great." Marie smiled.

"Where is Lukey?" Yoshi asked Brad who was following him.

"He's probably at class." Brad told him.

"What if he's not?" Yoshi was worried about Lukey.

"Just, Let's go it's not your problem." Brad was anxious to go.

"FINE." Yoshi said.

"That Yoshi...I just want to beat the living hell out of him." Ninjohn whispered on his breath on his way to class.

As the small group of students head to their proper classroom, they successfully arrived to class. It was a huge classroom inside the huge 2 floored building. It had 45 seats, it had textbooks and pencils on the counters, it was clean and had a smart-board, and of course, our fellow teacher. Ethan was extremely embarrassed every-time he looked at the teacher.

"Hey guys!" Lord said entering the classroom and seeing how everyone arrived early.

"Hey lord, kinda late?" Absol chuckled.

Brave followed up behind Lord and greeted everyone.

"So this is it." Brave said...

"Ethan you never told us..." Mighty looked at Ethan with a serious face.

"I know..." Ethan sighed.

"Ha! Incredible." Imboo laughed at Ethan.

"The teacher has news for us, sit down Brave! It's really important." Jaydia said looking at him.

The camera zooms out of Brave and ends the first Chapter.

 _-CHAPTER END-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introduction**

"Today class...we have something special in-stock for you. So please, relax and chat with your fellow mates before we begin. Shall we?"  
Alan said.

"Really Ethan?" Sharilyn commented on Alan's presence.

"I forgot to mention my dad was giving us class. Oops." Ethan smirked.

"That's a new one Ethan." Snoop commented.

"So how's class so far guys?" Ribsor asked Anthony and Alex who we're sitting together.

"We'll it's only been 5 minutes of talking bullshit...don't know really." Anthony said.

"As long as I don't get to sit near Green..." Alex said.

"What's wrong with Green?" Anthony asked.

"He's just annoying." Alex replied back.

"Absol, my god, you're here?" Rowen said.

"Yeah duh, I got transfered here." He said.

"Incredible how we've been studying together since 5th grade." Rowen said.

"I've been studying with Sharilyn ever since 3rd grade, Incredible right?" He said.

"Not really, I've been studying with Yoshi ever since kindergarden." Green butted in.

"Don't know how you could stand him all these years." Ninjohn commented.

"Shhh, don't yell he could hear you." Grace heard their conversation.

"Grace! Come on let's talk about our life. It's been two months since we haven't seen each other." Lukey commented.

"Oh yeah...sure." Grace said.

"So Sammy, life's good huh?" Samnala tried to speak to him.

"What? What do you mean?" Sammy was confused.

"I know about this school man." Samnala creeped Sammy out.

"Uhm Sure." Sammy said.

"Sammy are you okay?" Jaydia looked at him.

"Yeah I'm...Just tired okay?" Sammy said.

"Alright Sammy." Jaydia shrugged.

"Thomas baby, I'm glad you're sitting next to me." Devin looked at him and smiled.

"Anything for my dear." Thomas blushed.

"Hey Brad, What's up?" Erich asked him.

"As you can see we are in class and I'm bored." He said.

"Bored? I want to die." Kevin replied.

"Oh Kevin! Been a while heh." Erich said.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep up in this school honestly." James told Rick.

"Atleast you don't have Brad's IQ." Rick said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Brad said trying to throw a piece of paper at him, but it hit Mighty instead.

"HEY!" Mighty yelled.

"BITCH I said don't YELL!" Brandon screamed.

"Whoa, calm down there." Anthony told Brandon.

"Who's a bitch now?" Mighty looked at Brandon with a serious face.

"Hey leave him alone. You do scream a lot, control it." Anthony defended Brandon.

"Yeah Mighty stop being a loud cunt." Gotan said.

"Hey leave Mighty fucking alone!" Rowen yelled.

"Stop yelling you asses!" Green complained.

"Class shut up! I thought giving you free time would work but I was wrong." Alan said.

"But-" Mighty tried to speak.

"Shut it. I said no talking. Now. Here we go." Alan grabbed a remote and pushed a button. Metal panels came down and closed down the windows, the door and soldiers came to the entrance. The whole ambient turned dark and spooky.

"W-What?" Mastro looked at the soldiers and felt confused. The chairs we're being taken away from them and mechanical arms came from the ground and planted a collar on everyones leg.

"What's this sorcery?!" Grace asked Alan.

"Sorcery? This is what you signed up for." Alan said.

"Signed up?" Ethan felt honestly confused.

"What's happening?!" Sharilyn was scared.

"The Annual 5th Battle Royale." Alan said.

"Battle Royale? 5th?" Rowen said.

"Yes Battle Royale, don't defy." Alan said.

"The hell is Battle Royale?" Kevin asked.

"You're gonna see now." Alan said pointing at the smartboard where he presents a video.

"Hey guys, you can see me right haha!" Alan was in the video explaining Battle Royale.

"W-What the hell..." Ethan was traumatized.

"I knew this was coming..." Samnala had flashbacks about the posters.

"You knew this was coming...? I knew it from the beginning." Lord knew about the law.

"Seems like it is." Samnala said.

"We have a new law in here in Japan, we're low on economy and resources right? You're parents keep having sex and having to reproduce more each time? No more! We have trials now! A new law! This law is great. You're all going to kill each other until one of you is the last one alive. I mean it. One alive. I don't care who it is. Whoever lives to the end, gets to live. That's it. Welcome to the 5th Battle Royale ever!"

"Is this a joke?" Bailey said.

Alan looked at Bailey and threw a marker to his head bumping it.

"O-Ow!" Bailey grunted.

Mojo tried to laughed but got a hold on it.

"Mojo don't laugh!" Naegis whispered.

"W-We have to kill each other...WHAT?" Kevin was about to break down.

"Calm down...it's probably a joke." Imma said.

"A joke?" Alan looked at Imma.

"You can't just kill us!" Marie chanted.

"I ain't killing anyone. You guys sort that out soon. Now shut up. And look at the video." Alan said.

"You thought you we're being taken to school? Yeah no! We took you guys to this island. You saw houses and people? Holographic. You're all going to be handed a bag with supplies in them. When I do. I'll call out your name and you run from this place. Remember, the only way to leave this place is to be the last one alive. Also. You can't loose your bag. It'll help you survive and by survive, we mean you have **3 days to live**. Your collar has a pressure trigger. You try to take it off. You explode. You try to escape. You explode. And this whole island is evacuated, no human life will be found here except for ours. So don't ever think there's someone because there wont. You also talk about suspicious shit. You explode. Got it? We have a microphone chip on you. Easy. I don't have any time to waste so now. Get your bags and live." The video ended.

"I'm so confused...Why do we have to kill each other?" Mighty asked Alan.

"It's a law Mighty. How many times I have to explain it. You we're never here for a good time. Prove yourself that you're worthy." Alan pointed at her.

"K-Kill?" Brandon said.

"Calm down." Anthony said.

"Now I'm going to call your names. And when I do. You better leave this building or else you're gonna blow up." Alan pointed to the door which the exit was semi-near from it.

Everyone was scared and afraid, they we're never expecting any of this. None of them dared to talk after that. The fear in their faces, the lack of faith gone. It occured so fast.

"And OH! Last but not least, we have a new student." Alan pushed a button and a student appeared from the ground.

"New student? 39 wasn't enough?" Jaydia said.

"More than 95% of the people here are BOYS!" Sandy chanted.

"There's more than 30 boys and that better be a girl..." Green said.

"Say Hello to Janey. They are completely new so don't worry alright? They're pretty feisty tho. Be careful haha!" Alan cackled.

Janey looked around and cracked her knuckles.

"Now I'm going to call your names, and on the screen you'll see your information. Hehe." Alan laughed.

"Alex." A biography screen is going to appear on the smartboard for each student with their past or present friends with pictures of them.  
Alex, Boy #1 - Friends: Imboo, Marie, Anthony, Mighty, AJ.

"M-Me?" Alex looked at Alan all confused.

"GO!" Alan threw a bag at Alex causing him to run from the classroom trying to head back when he got pushed away from the guards.

"ALEX!" Marie yelled.

"Calm down Marie. You'll get to him." Aj patted her back.

"Shut up AJ." Marie was angry.

"Mastro." Mastro, Boy # 2 - Friends: Yoshi, Brad, Bailey."

"Jaydia"  
Jaydia, Girl #1 - Friends: Mighty, Imboo, Sharilyn, Sammy.

"Samnala"  
Samnala, Boy #3 - Friends: Sammy, Rowen, Kevin, Rick.

"Hmmp." Samnala said before looking at Alan's face in suspicion.

"Good luck buddy!." Sammy shacked his hand before leaving.

"I'll see you later." Samnala gave Sammy his words.

"Brad."  
Brad, Boy #4 - Friends: Rick, Yoshi, Melli.

"Brad. Don't go too far okay?" Rick told him.

"I wont man." Brad nodded and left the building.

"Mojo" Mojo, Boy #5 - Friends: Ribsor, Mighty, Sharilyn.

"D-Do I have to?" Mojo said.

"Yup. Take this bag with you." Mojo took the bag and left the building.

"Bailey"  
Bailey, Boy #6 - Friends: Mastro, Benquisha.

"Yoshi"  
Yoshi, Boy #7 - Friends: Rick, Brad, AJ.

"Ninjohn"  
Ninjohn, Boy #8 - Friends: Marie, AJ, Sharilyn.

"Grace"  
Grace, Girl #2 - Friends: Imboo, Lukey, Marie.

"Grace! Don't die please!" Lukey begged her.

"I won't. I'll be fine." Grace said and left the building.

"Melli"  
Melli, Boy #9 - Friends: Kevin, Jaydia, Rick, Brad.

"Rick"  
Rick, Boy #10 - Friends: Brad, Yoshi, Melli.

"Brave"  
Brave, Boy #11 - Friends: Lukey, Grace, Alex, Lord.

"Imboo."  
Imboo, Boy #12 - Friends: Sharilyn, Mighty, Alex, Grace.

"Lord"  
Lord, Boy #13 - Friends: Samnala, Brave.

"Samnala...I need to find you." He whispered and left.

"Marie"  
Marie, Girl #3 - Friends: Alex, AJ.

"AJ"  
AJ, Boy # 14 - Friends: Marie, Alex.

"I-I need to stay strong." AJ said before leaving.

"Janey."  
Janey, Girl #4 - Friends: N/A.

"Hhmpt." Janey grunted and grabbed the bag aggresively from the soldier.

"Calm the fuck down." The soldier said.

Janey pulled the middle finger on him and left the building.

"Mighty"  
Mighty, Girl #5 - Friends: Sharilyn, Rowen, Imboo, Alex.

"I-I can't..." Mighty was feeling weak.

"Come on Mighty. Go. I'll find you." Sharilyn said.

"Alrighty..." Mighty grabbed her bag and left.

"Sharilyn"  
Sharilyn, Girl #6 - Friends: Imboo, Mighty, Alex, Mojo, AJ, Green, Brave.

"Here I GO MIGHTY." Sharilyn yelled before leaving the building.

"Green"  
Green, Boy #15 - Friends: Rick, Brad, AJ, Marie, Sharilyn, Brave.

"I-I won't like this." Green said.

"Erich."  
Erich, Boy #16 - Friends: Bailey, AJ.

"This game wont be pretty." He said before leaving.

"Benquisha"  
Benquisha, Boy #17 - Friends: Brad, Bailey.

"Thomas"  
Thomas, Boy #18 - Friends: Devin, Rowen.

"Absol"  
Absol, Boy #19 - Friends: Ribsor, Mighty.

"Naegis"  
Naegis, Boy #20 - Friends: Imboo.

"Imma"  
Imma, Boy #21 - Friends: Sharilyn, Alex.

"No plans. No big deal. I'll go." Imma said.

"Rowen"  
Rowen, Boy #22 - Friends: Mighty, Sharilyn, Imboo, Alex.

"MIGHTY, HERE I COME." Rowen rushed out of the building.

"Sammy"  
Sammy, Boy #23 - Friends: Samnala.

"Brandon"  
Brandon, Boy #24 - Friends: Anthony, Imboo, Marie.

"A-Anthony?" Brandon was scared.

"I'll be there soon Brandon, Just please hide and be safe. I-I can't." Anthony said trying to get to him.

"W-Why?" Brandon said.

"I'll get killed just go!" Anthony pointed him out to the door

"James"  
James, Boy #25 - Friends: Brad, Rick, Benquisha.

"Gotan"  
Gotan, Boy #26 - Friends: Marie, Alex.

"Kevin"  
Kevin, Boy #27 - Friends: Devin, Alex, Sammy, Samnala.

"Lukey"  
Lukey, Boy #28 - Friends: Grace, AJ, Green.

"I must get to you Grace..." Lukey said.

"Ribsor"  
Ribsor, Boy #29 - Friends: Absol, Sharilyn, Imboo, Mighty.

"Absol. Please, be alive." Ribsor rushed out.

"Snoop"  
Snoop, Boy #30 - Friends: Sharilyn.

"Sandy"  
Sandy, Boy #31 - Friends: AJ, Green, Brave.

"Ethan"  
Ethan, Boy #32 - Friends: Sharilyn, Ribsor, Mighty.

"D-Dad?" He looked at Alan.

"Get out. Now." Alan screamed at him. Ethan quickly rushed out of the building.

"Devin"  
Devin, Boy #33 - Friends: Thomas, Kevin, Absol.

"Last one. Anthony."  
Anthony, Boy #34 - Friends: Sharilyn, Brandon, Imboo, Marie, AJ.

"Be wise fool." Alan told Anthony.

"Wise? I need to get to Brandon." Anthony rushed out of the building, ending the chapter zooming out of the school, looking outside of the extremely huge green island, deserted and surrounded by water, each and every single student looking for mercy and hope.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

Students Alive: **40**

Deaths:  
 **N/A**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 **N/A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - First Blood**

 **Time: 12:00 P.M - 1:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Outside of School...**

"What do I do what do I do!" Mojo was thinking about his decisions.

"How about die?!" Devin said running to him with a crossbow.

"DEVIN NO!" Mojo saw Devin and began running away from him.

"I'll KILL EVERYONE, EXCEPT FOR THOMAS." Devin said running to Mojo.

"Come on Devin, leave me alone!" Mojo ran as much as possible and took cover behind a rock, he quickly looked at his backpack and saw he had a gun as a weapon.

"Come at me!" Mojo said aiming his gun at Devin.

"...Alright. You got me..." Devin got scared and ran away from Mojo.

"Sigh..." Mojo said looking inside his backpack.

"They only gave me bread a gun and a map? Incredible..." Mojo said.

Location: Warehouse, 20 Feet away from outside the school.

"Fuck...Fuck fuck why do we have to do this?" Sharilyn had a panic attack.

"I don't know...I just don't know." Imboo said.

"They never said anything about this ever, I'm honestly confused." Mighty said.

"Apparently It's the 5th one." Ethan said.

"So...you really don't know anything about this Ethan?" Imboo asked.

"Dad never said anything...I'm honestly...confused he would do this to me...he never even gave me time to talk.." Ethan sighed.

"I hate how the only thing my backpack had was water and a frying pan." Mighty said.

"I got lucky, a grappling hook and bows and arrows." Imboo said.

"I got a stash of food luckily. But no weapons." Sharilyn said.

"I got food and medical supplies with a crossbow." Ethan said.

"Still, do we have a plan or anything to do? I mean...3 days? We can't stay here forever." Mighty said.

"Look. Let's wait a few more hours so we can leave alright?" Sharilyn said.

"True...everyone is probably running around like crazy. Killing each other. Upsetting." Ethan said.

"We'll, let's go north." Imboo pulled out his compass.

"Why north?" Mighty asked.

"Can't you hear the ocean? We're clearly in the south part of the island." Imboo said.

* * *

 **Location: Abandoned house, 50 FT away from the school.**

"Look Janey, I'm not looking for any trouble now. We're here to be friends..." Bailey said while being handcuffed to the wall.

"Does it look like I care?" She said.

"Who even are you anyways..." Bailey asked her.

"Want to know before you die?" She said.

"YOU'RE KILLING ME?" Bailey said.

"Yeah...why not. I want to leave this place." Janey smirked.

"Oh...If Mastro comes back..." Bailey said.

"Shut it. Now you get to know nothing." Janey kicked his face.

* * *

 **Location: South of the Island.**

"Hmm..." Jaydia looked out to the open.

"I don't know where's everyone...or where everyone is at..."

"You need some help?" Sammy found Jaydia.

"Don't kill me." Jaydia pointed her glock at Sammy.

"Jaydia! It's me Sammy!" Sammy said.

"Oh. Sammy! Hii." Jaydia said putting her glock away.

"You scared me, I thought you we're killing me..." Sammy said.

"Well Sammy, you woudn't kill me right?" Jaydia asked him.

"Of course not." Sammy said.

"So...you're lost it seems?" Jaydia said.

"Yup...I got no map." He said.

"Me neither." Jaydia said.

Location: Cemetery, northen area of the island.

"What are we doing here?" Rowen asked Kevin.

"Trying to revive the dead." Kevin snickered.

"You know that's impossible right?" Samnala said.

"I was kidding jeez." Kevin said.

"Man...It's so hot in here." Alex said.

"It's still noon, I'm guessing? But...I can't wait for the dark." Kevin said.

"Dark?! We'll die in the open!" Samnala said.

"We'll let's try to find shelter." Alex said.

"Think this throught..." Samnala said.

* * *

 **Location: Abandoned house, 50 FT away from the school.**

"Hey Bailey I'm B- OH MY GOD."

Mastro quickly ran up to Bailey who was dead on the ground shot in the head.

"What happened?!" Mastro was so confused...seeing how Bailey was dead.

"It was me." Janey said getting out of a curtain pointing her gun at Mastro.

"Why did you kill Bailey?! What did HE DO to you!" He said.

"Nothing. I Just want to leave." Janey said.

"You don't have to kill anyone to leave right?" Mastro said.

"You're oblivious to this world...you need to be put to an end." Janey said.

"NO- WAI-" Janey shot Mastro in the heart several times, fatally killing him.

"Fools. Worthless to this planet, can't even defend themselves." Janey said cleaning herself up, leaving the building.

* * *

 **Location: Island.**

"GRACE, Where are you?" Lukey was yelling around trying to look for Grace.

Lukey was walking down the grassy path, seeing how clear the sky was.

"Fuck you man!" Brad said tackling Rick to the ground.

Lukey heard the commotion and quickly fell to the ground, hiding himself in the grass.

"Look! We're going to get through this! Stop overreacting" Brad punched Rick.

"Where not going TO LIVE YOU IDIOT!" Rick told Brad.

"Yes we are...come on calm down." Brad told Rick.

"Ugh...there's no chance." Rick said.

"Come on, let's find the others..." Brad said.

"I'm prepared.." Rick said.

Lukey finally got out of his cover and began stalking them from behind.

* * *

"Ribsor. What are you doing?" Imma asked him.

"I'm trying. To figure out. Where to go..." Ribsor said looking at his map.

"As long as we don't attract attention I guess..." Imma said.

"Don't be too loud, that's my advice" Ribsor said.

* * *

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?!" Marie told AJ.

"I don't know. Why am I?" Aj said.

"I need Alex." Marie said.

"We'll too bad, he could be dead or alive you don't know." AJ said.

"Yeah sure." Marie said.

AJ and Marie walked down the pathway until they found an abandoned house, in there they headed inside and found Green on the ground passed out.

"Oh my god, is that Green?" AJ said about to puke.

Marie checked his pulse and said "He's still alive. We need to help him."

"Why not kill him? Don't you remember?" AJ had a short flashback.

 ***Flashback***

"You have 3 days to live and only one of you will or everyone dies." Alan said.

 ***Flashback end***

"If we we're to not help him why not us kill each other right here?" Marie said.

"I never asked for that Marie." AJ said.

"BRANDON...BRANDON." "Where are you?!" Anthony was looking still for Brandon.

Anthony kept hearing footsteps and got creeped out.

"Brandon, are you there?" Anthony looked at his surroundings hearing the footsteps more each time.

"Brandon?!" Anthony yelled until he was tackled by Melli.

"STOP YELLING." Melli said.

"Why?! Where's Brandon?!" Anthony asked him.

"Brandon? Is he the autistic kid?" Melli said.

"No he's not autistic. And why are you all covered in camouflage?" Anthony noticed Melli's appereance was odd.

"Hunting people down..." Melli said.

"So...if you're hunting people down, why not hunt me here?" Anthony said.

"You're not worth it bro. Sorry but I'm looking for better targets...like that criminal Janey."

"Criminal Janey? What do you mean?" Anthony asked Melli.

"Nevermind that, you take this flashlight. It's all I can give you, see you soon." Melli said.

"Wait...oh fine..." Anthony said and began searching for Brandon again.

* * *

 **Location: Westside of the Island.**

"Erich my boy!" Yoshi said running up to him.

"Oh Yoshi. You made it here. Alive." Erich said.

"What's wrong man?" Yoshi asked Erich.

"Nothing just. You know. 3 Days to live? Why..." Erich said.

"Right?...It feels odd. To think about dying already." Yoshi said.

"Snoop...I have a question." Grace asked Snoop.

"What?" Snoop said.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Grace and Snoop we're stuck in the border of the island.

"I'm thinking. Just don't step on the water. It'll probably trigger the collar." Snoop said.

"I know that. What does your backpack have?" Grace asked him.

"OH RIGHT. OUR BACKPACKS." Snoop rushed towards his back and grabbed some plates from it.

"Plates? Your weapons?" Grace tried not to laugh.

"What did you get?" Snoop asked Grace.

"An AK-47 and some food." Grace said.

"...Right." Snoop grabbed the plates and stabbed them by the side of the clift. That's when he began climbing with them.

"Grab my leg." Snoop said.

"Are you sure, I'm not too heavy for you?" Grace said.

"Just, come on before something bad happens." Snoop heard some gunshots from far away and quickly rushed Grace.

"FINE FINE, here I go." Grace grabbed Snoop's leg and they both got out of the ditch.

"Oh god...come on let's go." Snoop said.

* * *

 **Location: Northwest of the Island, Abandoned house.**

"Look. I'm not going to stand here all day and get shot." Brave said.

"Can't you hear that? It's gunshots!" Absol said.

"You can't just go running around when there's chaos happening..." Sandy said.

"It's not crazy. The more we STAND here the higher chances of us DYING." Brave was angered.

"Look why don't you go out for yourself and see what happens?" Gotan said.

"You know...what if they aren't gunshots and It's just the wind?" James said.

"Don't defend Brave now." Sandy said.

"I'm not defending anyone. I'm just saying." James said.

"It seems like you are." Sandy said.

"Look shut up Sandy. I'll go outside to prove you." Brave said walking out of the house.

"See? Nothing has happened. Now stop pussying out and let's leave this place." Brave said.

"Alright then..." Sandy said in disgust.

"Stick together. Don't fall apart." Gotan said.

"I have my weapon ready." Absol said holding his MP4.

"HEY, don't aim it at me!" Gotan said.

"I was just testing. Heh." Absol said.

"My map says...we could head over to the abandoned hospital right here." Brave said.

"Do you think anyone will be there?" Sandy said.

"Don't know, as long as we have Absol by us." Brave said.

"I can't believe none of us got good weapons...I have a glock." Gotan was disgusted.

"All I got was binoculars for a weapon." Sandy said.

"I got a nail gun, but it won't do much." James said.

"Oh wait...I have a GPS too instead of food." Brave said.

"You didn't get food?" Sandy asked Brave.

"Nope. All I got was these two items." Brave said.

"We'll we all have food, so you're lucky." James said.

"Aren't we all?" Brave said.

And here ends the third chapter, zooming out of Benquisha who was stalking the 5 of them by himself.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

 **Students Alive: 38**

 **Deaths:**  
 **Rank #40:** Bailey Boy #6 - Caused by Mastro, Killed by Janey. **(Shot)**  
 **Rank #39:** Mastro Boy #2 - Caused by Bailey, Killed by Janey. **(Shot)**

 **Characters who did not appear/debut:**

 _Brandon_ \- Mentioned

 _Thomas_ \- Mentioned

 _Lord_

 _Naegis_

 _Ninjohn_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - An Hour After**

 **Time: 1:00 - 2:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse, 20 Feet away from outside the school.**

"Hey hey, can you guys hear me?" Alan said speaking from the microphone outside of the island.

"It can talk?" Mighty said.

"Shhh It's probably important." Imboo said.

"Every hour...I'm going to do an important announcement, understand? These announcements are to warn you about possible disasters and everyone who has died so far. So, you better listen to me clearly. Because boy, I won't repeat anything.

"What did he say?" Sharilyn said.

"Shut." Mighty said.

"So far, **Boy #6 Bailey** is reported dead, **Boy #2 Mastro** also. Any disasters? None."

* * *

 **Location: Island.**

"Poor Bailey...he didn't make it." Brad said.

"What about Mastro? He didn't make it." Rick said.

"Didn't have much for him." Brad said.

"Ah." Rick said.

* * *

 **Location: Central City.**

"Oh Bailey. You insufferable bastard." Absol said.

"Bailey? Fuck him." Gotan said.

"We'll then...no disasters atleast. Right?" Sandy said.

"Wait, holy fuck...I can sense something." Brave looked at his GPS.

"You mean..." James said.

"They're inside that apartment..." Brave said.

"How did we get to the city anyways?" Sandy said.

"Abandoned, of course. As usual." Gotan said.

"Shut. Don't make commotion." James said.

"Alright take cover...they're coming outside." Brave said heading behind a building with the rest of them.

"Thomas how many times have I told you I don't want to!" Devin said.

"Before we die? Please?" Thomas said.

"Who said we're gonna die! We're getting out of here because I said so." Devin said

"Are you crazy?" Thomas was scared.

Benquisha was behind a building overhearing their conversation.

"Look. It's Devin and Thomas!" Sandy whispered.

"They could be killers..." Brave said.

"Killers?! It's Devin! He's the nicest guy I know." Sandy said.

Benquisha jumped out of his spot and pointed a sniper at Devin's head.

"D-Devin LOOK OUT!" Thomas noticed the laser on Devin's head and tackled him to the ground, causing Benquisha to miss his shot.

"FUCK!" Benquisha said getting out of his cover and pointing his gun at Thomas.

Devin quickly pulled his bow and arrow and aimed it at Benquisha.

"Fuck, we have to help them." Sandy got out of his cover and ran up to them.

Thomas took out his gun and aimed at Sandy.

"BACK OFF!" Thomas said.

"Thomas, It's Sandy!" Devin said.

"Fuck, we have to help Sandy." Gotan said getting out of his cover with James.

Gotan aimed his gun at Thomas and James aimed his gun at Benquisha.

"Wait HOLD ON!" Devin said.

"This doesn't have to happen!" Thomas cried out.

"Look, we're not looking for trouble here..." Sandy said.

"We just came here to help. You stop aiming at Sandy. Now." Gotan said.

"Y-You stop aiming at me!" Thomas said.

"Hey...there...can you both stop aiming at me...It was a misunderstanding..." Benquisha said.

"Misunderstanding...fuck you!" Devin said.

"PUT YOUR gun down." Gotan said.

"P-Please go away!" Devin said.

"Fuck what do we do Brave?!" Absol was worried about their fates.

"Look. I have an idea. Shoot with your gun and see what happens. Maybe that'll work out."

"But what if one of them dies?" Absol said.

"We run away." Brave said.

"Hmm...right..." Absol was convinced.

"Whenever you're ready." Brave said getting ready to run.

"Ready...!" Absol shot at the wall and started to run away with Brave.

James was looking away from Benquisha and when he heard the gunshot he ducked, that's when Benquisha got shot by Devin and Gotan shot his gun at Thomas, fatally they both got killed afterwards from bleeding. James then quickly looked at Gotan with a serious face.

"T-THOMAS!" Devin said dropping his bow and arrow running up to the dead Thomas, lying on the ground.

"Fucking hell...Benquisha..." Sandy said.

"You ASSHOLES!" Devin said.

"Look. It was an accident" Gotan said.

"Accident? YOU'RE AN ACCIDENT." Devin said.

"Look calm down. You didn't die right? Get a grip together." James said.

"Get a grip? YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND." Devin said.

"I didn't do it. It was fucking Gotan!" James said.

"I don't care...just leave me alone and go."

"Look Devin. Thomas still saved your life. Remember when you we're going to get shot by Benquisha? Thomas and we prevented it. So don't loose faith just yet. You have much to live for, and we're deeply sorry about Thomas." Sandy said.

"Y-You mean it?" Devin said.

"Come on, why don't you travel with us? We have strong weapons and a gps with us." Gotan smirked.

"Uhh...Where's Absol and Brave?" James said noticing they both were not behind the building.

"THOSE TRAITORS!" Gotan's expression changed quickly.

"M-Maybe they got scared and looked for help?" Sandy said.

"Maybe they did...or not..." James said.

"Look. I have food with me. It'll help us get through with this. I have a map and I think we should head to the hospital.  
Maybe we'll find some medical supplies or something I don't know! I don't want to sleep in the open at night." Devin whimpered.

"Good idea. Knowing how Brave and Absol betrayed us. We have a loyal friend with us." Gotan chuckled.

"Yeah...let's go now." Sandy said.

* * *

 **Location: Island.**

"Where am I supposed to go? I'm completely lost with no sigh of humans." Naegis said heading towards a house. That's when Naegis found inside a treasure chest with a note in it.

"Quarantine. Do not read." The chest said.

"Huh...wonder where the key is at." Naegis looked around.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse near the Cementery.**

"This place is freaking huge." Alex said.

"Huge? It'll do for now." Rowen said.

"Hmmm." Samnala was thinking a lot.

"This place seems awfully abandoned, and by abandoned, how old must this island be?" Kevin said.

"It has to be thousands...I mean it doesn't look ancient, it's really modern but...maybe Alan made props..." Alex said.

"You sure?" Kevin said taking off a vine from a crate.

"Yeah..." Alex said.

"Look guys. I have something to say." Samnala said.

"What is it?" Kevin said.

"I have to go. Look for someone. I'll be back soon thought." Samnala said.

"Are you gonna try looking for Sammy?" Rowen said.

"No...someone else." Samnala thought about Lord.

"Alright man. Take your...thing with you..." Kevin grabbed his sword and gave it to Samnala.

"I will. Don't worry." Samnala grabbed it and left.

"Take care!" Alex waved at him.

"It's just for a bit!" Samnala said.

* * *

 **Location: House, Northern area of the island.**

"Look Ribsor. I know you're still looking for Absol. But...do we have to go on a trip again?" Imma was exhausted.

"We've only been through 1/4 of the island, I can't just give up." Ribsor said.

"Just watch Alan call out hes dead!" Imma grinned.

"Shut it." Ribsor said.

"Just...take some time to rest. You haven't drank anything." Imma said.

"No. I'm fine. Honest." Ribsor said.

"Look. Maybe you need more socialization. I'm just trying to help. Us travelling alone wont help." Imma suggested.

"We'll you're probably right. But sure." Ribsor said.

* * *

 **Location: Westside of the Island.**

"Look Snoop. Do you have any idea where Lukey could be? I'm deeply worried about them." Grace said.

"I'm trying to look for Sharilyn too...so we're in for a ride." Snoop winked.

"Oh...so you like Sharilyn huh?" Grace teased Snoop.

"M-Maybe we're dating. You don't know!" Snoop was embarassed.

"It's fine...I kinda like Lukey too..." Grace said.

"Hehe, good to know so I can blackmail you." Snoop laughed.

"Oh shut it. Let's just look for our people." Grace suggested instead.

* * *

"Bro. You have to listen to me. Ninjohn is such a cunt!" Yoshi gossiped with Erich.

"A cunt? How?" Erich said.

"He always talks shit behind my back and I'm pretty sure hes jealous of me!" Yoshi screeched.

"Hehe...maybe he is." Erich was feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you think he's gonna die? I don't think he'll make it." Yoshi laughed.

"Don't talk too loud or he might kill you instead." Erich laughed with him.

"Ha. Funny." Yoshi felt annoyed.

* * *

"Where's Anthony?" Brandon was traveling with Ninjohn around the island.

"I don't know who's Anthony but you sure do miss him." Ninjohn said.

"He's my brother." Brandon said.

"I know that..." Ninjohn said.

"How...?" Brandon said.

"You told me a few minutes ago..." Ninjohn facepalmed.

"I did?" Brandon was confused.

"Nevermind..." Ninjohn said.

* * *

 **Location: Hospital.**

"Do you ever think he'll wake up?" Aj asked Marie.

"I told you I'm not a doctor. I don't know...maybe he just needs rest." Marie looked at Green.

"Maybe you should just put him out of his misery!" Aj suggested.

"How about no? Give him time you're very impatient." Marie said.

"Fine Marie...Gosh." Aj said.

* * *

 **Location: Central City.**

"So Gotan...how do you feel about killing Thomas?" James asked Gotan alone while Devin and Sandy travelled together.

"Want me to be honest? It feels good." Gotan said.

"Why? You know Thomas could of been an ally..." James said.

"I don't care, what if he shot one of us!" Gotan said.

"He woudn't of...you saw how he struggled to keep it on his hands..." James said.

"Whatever...get over it." Gotan said. Everytime James would get angrier with Gotan.

"So how are you two doing..." Sandy asked Gotan and James.

"Good...I guess..." James said.

Gotan had no response.

"Boy...how big is actually this city?!" Devin complained.

"We'll if you could look at your map. We're almost out." Sandy said.

"I hope so..." Devin said.

* * *

 **Location: South of the Island.**

"What do you think on doing Sammy?" Jaydia asked him.

"Don't know...I found you and I don't know what to do..." Sammy said.

"You know. You can stay with me if you want...I was considering moving from this area in search for Mighty." Jaydia said.

"We'll...I can stay here if you want" Sammy said.

"No you can come with me Sammy. I won't leave you alone." Jaydia said.

"Are you sure?" Sammy said.

"It's not a problem." Jaydia gave her trust to Sammy.

And thus ends Chapter 4 zooming out of Jaydia's area, looking at the deep and beautiful clean blue ocean.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

Students Alive: **36**

Deaths:

 **Rank #38:** Benquisha Boy #17 - Caused By Absol/Brave/Sandy, Killed by Devin. **(Shot with a Bow)**

 **Rank #37:** Thomas Boy #18 - Caused By Absol/Brave/Benquisha, Killed by Gotan. **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:

 _Anthony -_ Mentioned

 _Lukey -_ Mentioned

 _Mojo_

 _Janey_

 _Ethan_

 _Melli_

 _Lord_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Helpless**

 **Time: 2:00 - 3:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Westside of the Island.**

"Look Mojo, I know what happened to you and we just have to split up." Lord said.

"I've been lost for a few hours, ever since I got attacked by Devin when leaving." Mojo said.

"So? You're lucky to be alive Mojo, when you shoudn't." Lord said.

"You're gonna kill me now?" Mojo was confused.

"No. We just. Look Mojo. You can come. But I'm looking for someone. And It's not you." Lord said.

"Hey. That hurt..." Mojo cried out.

"Whatever. Just. What did your pack have?" Lord was curious.

"A gun to protect me and a map." Mojo said.

"No food?" Lord said.

"Nope..." Mojo said.

"Seems like we're both in trouble. All I got was a baseball bat." Lord said.

"Maybe it'll help us catch food?" Mojo suggested.

"In 3 days? I don't think so." Lord said.

"What if we find people and ask? If they're deadly I'll kill them." Mojo said.

"I ain't killing anyone. But if you want to go ahead." Lord said.

"I see..." Mojo said.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse, 20 Feet away from outside the school.**

"Is Ethan back yet?" Imboo asked.

"No. We've been waiting for him to return." Mighty said.

"You don't think he...you know..." Sharilyn was worried.

"No! He left off to find another better region. Didn't he have a weapon with him?" Imboo said.

"Yeah his bow." Mighty said.

"We should maybe...go find him y'a know?" Imboo suggested.

"No wait...I hear something" Sharilyn said ducking down.

"Everyone shhh and duck down..." Mighty said.

After a few seconds the door was opened and revealed to be Ethan.

"AAAAH!" Mighty swung her frying pan and hit Ethan with it.

"O-OW!" Ethan said.

"Oh...it's Ethan. False alarm haha." Sharilyn laughed.

"Oh boy...Ethan found anything yet?" Imboo asked.

"Yeah...yeah...I traveled up to the east side of the island...there was... a city there where we could hang out at." Ethan said.

"What are we waiting for?" Imboo said.

"Let's pack our things and let's head out." Mighty said.

"Right at ya." Sharilyn said.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse near the Cementery.**

"Fixing this place up is just...incredible." Alex said cleaning up a computer.

"Do you think any of these things work?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not a computer genius but...Let's give it a try..." Rowen said.

Rowen grabbed a tablet and tried turning it on but it did not work.

"Work dammit!" Rowen chanted.

"Speaking to it wont help." Kevin said.

"Look...wait...!" Rowen said.

"Is it reall-" Rowen shut Alex's mouth off.

After the tablet turned on Rowen pointed at it and showed Alex these words "Don't give it away, we can probably find a way to get rid of these collars...!" Rowen typed out.

Kevin grabbed the tablet and typed out "How?"

Rowen typed "I don't know...maybe there's some files? I have no idea..."

"Maybe if Samnala was here." Alex said.

"Oh right...isn't he the computer genius here?" Rowen said.

"He graduated with A+ in technology..." Kevin said.

"You we're friends with him?" Alex said.

"No...just classmates..." Kevin said.

"M-My leg itches fuck..." Rowen said.

"Just scratch it..." Alex said.

"What if the thing triggers?!" Rowen was scared.

"It won't..." Alex said.

* * *

 **Location: Northside of the Island.**

"Hey hey, It's Alan again! And we're here with the new reports on your recent dead friends! Haha! Here we have **Benquisha, Boy #17** who got shot to death, and we have our other friend **Thomas Boy #18** who also got shot to death...For disasters? None yet!"

"MMy poor Thomas...Oh my god..." Devin began crying.

"Look Devin, It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Sandy said.

* * *

"Poor Thomas. 4 More deaths have happened..." Brad said.

"4 deaths already? People sure are thirsty..." Rick said.

"Yeah...I don't know how we're gonna keep this up." Brad said.

"We haven't found anyone yet." Rick said.

Until suddenly...Lukey sneezed and quickly ducked on the ground. Rick and Brad both looked behind and saw a shadow.

"Hey, who's there?!" Brad pulled out his mace.

"Yeah! who's there?!" Rick said having a dart as a weapon.

"I-It's me Lukey! Don't shoot me please...I'm just...lost..." Lukey said.

"Lukey?" Rick said.

"..." Brad had had no response.

"Yes...Lukey." Lukey said.

"Where you following us all along?" Rick said.

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry I can just go." Lukey said.

"Wait Lukey...Are you still looking for Grace?" Rick said.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Lukey asked Rick.

"We just know." Rick said.

"Look Lukey. What do you have? We could probably have an extra member." Brad suggested.

"Some keys...and water. That's it." Lukey said.

"We'll...fine." Brad said.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll try to help as much as I can." Lukey said.

"We need to find people and seek for help I guess." Brad said.

* * *

"Ribsor! I think I see people!" Imma shouted.

"What do you mean? I don't see anyone..." Ribsor said.

"Look to your left." Imma said.

Ribsor looked to his left and saw a group of people traveling together. Ribsor quickly grabbed his rifle and aimed closely at them, trying to look at their faces.

"Oh my god..." Ribsor said.

"What is it? You're gonna kill them?" Imma asked.

"No...It's Devin and he's with James...and two other people..." Ribsor said.

"If Devin's there woudn't Absol be with them?" Imma said.

"No but let's check them out..." Ribsor grabbed Imma's hand and both began heading to their way most stealthy as possible.

* * *

"Look Devin. It'll be fine just. Stop crying dammit." James was getting annoyed.

"I MISS THOMAS!" Devin yelled.

"Devin stop fucking CRYING you're gonna attract threats!" Gotan complained.

"Gotan don't talk you're already a fucking threath." James was getting angry.

"Oh I'm a threath? You we're pointing at Devin!" Gotan tried to defend himself.

"No, I aimed for Benquisha!" James said.

"You two! Stop fighting now before someone truly gets hurt." Sandy said.

"Hurt? Gotan's already the one who's hurting Devin by KILLING HIS BOYFRIEND!" James accused him more each time.

"I WAS SCARED NOW FUCKING STOP TALKING ABOUT ME." Gotan yelled.

That's when the group wasn't aware Janey was stalking them.

"Look Gotan shut the fuck up already and give me your gun. That way we'll get more along." James suggested.

"Me? You're gonna shoot me WITH IT." Gotan aimed his gun at James.

"Look, I also have a gun and I could end you with it but Gotan. Please don't do this..." James said.

"FUCK YOU." Gotan was getting upset.

"Guys...the hospital is almost her-" Devin tried to speak until he got shot in the arm.

"GOTAN!" James accused him.

"IT WASN'T ME YOU FUCKER!" Both Gotan and James **shot at each other** , but only one of them survived...

"HOLY FUCK..." Sandy said looking at all of them on the ground bleeding to death.

"It seems that you're the only one left..." Janey said cackling.

"We're not looking for trouble now..." Sandy said.

"Yeah...it seems your buddy here tried to shoot you." Janey looked at Gotan who was in extreme pain from the nail gun shots.

"He just killed James and YOU SHOT DEVIN!" Sandy accused Sandy.

"I-I'm okay!" Devin tried not to cry.

"Don't li-" Janey got shot in the chest but got protected by her bulletproof chest.

Gotan looked at his side and saw it was Ribsor and Imma.

"SANDY RUN!" Imma said pointing at his direction.

Janey began shooting at Ribsor and Imma but missed each time. Sandy ran up to Imma and grabbed Ribsor's hand, helping each other escape from their location while Janey chases them to death.

"F-Fuck..." Devin was crying on the ground.

"Fuck you Devin..." Gotan was weak and could barely speak.

"Gotan...can you do me a favor?" Devin tried to speak to Gotan.

"What is it?" Gotan got up with his bleeding arm on his side.

"Put me out of my misery..." Devin tried to raise his hand but coudn't.

"I gladly will... I'll see you in hell. With Thomas and James." Gotan smiled and pulled the trigger on Devin's head.

That's when in the distance Janey heard the gunshot and saw Gotan was still alive. Janey stopped chasing after Sandy, Ribsor and Imma and ran her way to Gotan who was quickly trying to run away from his location.

* * *

 **Location: South of the Island.**

"Sammy...do you hear something?" Jaydia said looking at a certain house.

"I do. I clearly do. But do you think It's gonna be worth risking it?" Sammy said.

"Let's find out." Jaydia said heading towards the house with Sammy. Jaydia quickly pulled her glock out defending Sammy from behind and bursted into the door, inside the found Naegis still looking for a key.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Naegis said raising his hands.

"You're not a criminal are you...?" Jaydia asked him.

"No! I have no weapons or food! I promise!" Naegis said.

"Jaydia just kill him!" Sammy was scared.

"Look! All I can give you is this chest. Will you let me live?!" Naegis bribed Jaydia.

"Why does it say Quarantine?" Jaydia was curious.

"I don't know...I've been trying. To find a key to open it." Naegis was bothered.

"You need help?" Jaydia said pulling her gun away.

"Yes...sadly. It's probably in one of these houses lost or something. But it has to be a clue." Naegis said.

"Why...?" Sammy whispered to Jaydia.

"Look, give him a chance." Jaydia told Sammy.

Naegis looked at Sammy with a death stare.

* * *

 **Location: Hospital**

"Marie! I think Green is waking up!" AJ looked at the body.

"W-What if It's a zombie?!" Marie got scared.

"Don't be silly..." AJ said.

Green moaned and rubbed his eyes, he quickly took a glance at Marie and AJ.

"H-Hello?" Green said.

"It's alive?!" Marie said.

"Are you a zombie?" Aj asked Green.

"Am I alive?" Green said.

"I guess you are..." Marie said.

* * *

 **Location: Northside of the Island.**

"Look Erich. If we keep going through this path we wont find anything." Yoshi was getting tired of all the walking.

"Do you want a good place to be at?" Erich was getting annoyed.

"I see good places everywhere, are you blind?!" Yoshi said.

"Do you want to be alone? Is that it? Because I can travel alone for all I care!" Erich said.

"Calm down. Don't get so angry..." Yoshi said.

"Just. Let me do what I want to do." Erich said.

"You don't want to be alone, neither do I." Yoshi said.

"We'll this is why I let you be with me..." Erich said.

"Yeah...anyways. Let's go to a place YOU like then." Yoshi said.

"Don't worry, It'll be worth it." Erich said.

Here ends Chapter 5, zooming out of the island once again, aiming their camera to their next location.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

Students Alive: **34**

Deaths:

 **Rank #36:** James Boy #25 - Killed By Gotan **(Shot)**  
 **Rank #35:** Devin Boy #33 - Caused By Janey, Killed By Gotan **(Shot Twice)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:

 _Grace -_ Mentioned

 _Absol -_ Mentioned

 _Samnala -_ Mentioned

 _Brandon_

 _Melli_

 _Ninjohn_

 _Anthony_

 _Brave_

 _Snoop_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Drama Will be Deadly**

 **Time: 3:00 P.M - 4:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: 50 Feet near from the Hospital. Central City.**

"Where's Anthony?! I'm very worried." Brandon kept whining at Ninjohn.

"I don't know! Maybe he's just wandering off around! Alan hasn't mentioned his death so you should be fine..." Ninjohn said.

"But..." Brandon said.

"Don't care. come on. We have business." Ninjohn said.

* * *

 **Location: Westside of the Island.**

"So... You we're really with Melli? Someone like that?" Samnala asked Anthony.

"Yeah why?" Anthony was curious.

"I've heard he's a criminal tracker. Is that true?" Samnala said.

"Yeah. He told me he's hunting down Janey. He gave me this flashlight thought...weird." Anthony said.

"Have you seen Lord too? I've been kinda, looking for him for a while..." Samnala said.

"As long as you haven't seen Brandon." Anthony said.

"Nope." He said.

"God dammit! If Alan announces that's he's dead...I'm over..." Anthony was giving up in life.

"Why?" Samnala asked.

"It's my job. My role to protect him." Anthony said.

"I can see. I've had a role like that similar before..." Samnala said.

"Really?" Anthony asked him.

"Yes...But it's not the moment for that now." Samnala said.

* * *

 **Location: Eastside of the Island, 200 Feet away from Warehouse.**

"You know me. It's Alan. Here we have our recent reports! Our dear **Boy's #25 and #33** , **James** and **Devin** have been found dead.  
You hear this? No disasters. Don't worry." The speaker said.

"Surprising it was no one we knew..." Sharilyn said.

"Yeah...we haven't stumbled upon anyone luckily." Mighty tried to be positive.

"Maybe because we're in a desserted area." Ethan said.

"This place is like a desert. Only no sand." Imboo said.

"Thirst is what's gonna get us." Mighty said.

"We have enough. Plus the ocean must be clean. Right?" Imboo suggested.

"I'd rather drink from a dirty river..." Ethan said.

"Way being positive." Sharilyn said.

"Come on. I'm tired of walking this much!" Ethan said.

"Want me to carry you?" Mighty suggested and laughed.

"No...I'd rather DIE." Ethan said.

"Chill out bro. It's nothing bad." Imboo said.

"Anyways. Let's just go." Ethan said.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse, 200 FT Away from Imboo's group.**

"Any sight of Samnala yet?" Alex looked out from the window.

"No? Why?" Rowen said.

"I don't know I want this damm collar off..." Alex said.

"I scratched my leg and you can't?" Rowen said.

"We'll...It's not that...3 days and we're all alive we just die. Get it?" Alex said.

"We will find a way through this. I hope so." Rowen said.

"Whatever you're talking about. Some people are coming to our way so you better hide..." Kevin said looking out of the window.

"It's not Samnala?" Alex said.

"Nope...people..." Kevin said.

* * *

 **Location: Hospital.**

"Look Brandon, It's a hospital." Ninjohn said.

"Wait...don't you hear people inside?" Brandon said.

"I hear groaning actually..." Ninjohn said.

"M-Marie?! There's people outside!" Aj looked at the door which had a window.

"Oh god...quickly grab the hammer on the wall." Marie pointed to AJ's location.

AJ grabbed his hammer and crouched behind the door. That's when Ninjohn and Brandon entered the building and said.

"Is anyone Okay?!"

AJ got out of the door and said. "Yes why?! Are you armed?" AJ threathened Ninjohn.

"No...we're both sane. I promise." Ninjohn said.

"And we should trust you...how?" Marie said.

"Look. Have WE killed you or threathened you by now?" Ninjohn said.

"No..." AJ said.

"Exactly." Ninjohn said.

"We're both lost and unarmed..." Brandon said.

"Was anyone following you?" Marie asked.

"Who are they?" Green came out of his room and saw them.

"Strangers..." AJ said.

"Look we're seriously not looking for trouble. We're friendly here." Ninjohn tried to convince them.

"Fine...one wrong move and your out." Marie said.

"Thank you." Brandon said.

* * *

 **Location: Southside of the Island.**

"Did we lose her?!" Imma said panthing.

"I. I hope so." Ribsor said.

"Oh god...I'm actually dying..." Sandy was exhausted.

"Look. You're lucky to get out of there alive." Ribsor told Sandy.

"But Devin...And Gotan..." Sandy said.

"Fuck Gotan didn't you see his nasty ass almost killed you?" Imma yelled.

"Look. We just had problems with our group alright? There was...more of us..." Sandy said.

"More of you?" Ribsor was curious.

"What do you mean?" Imma was confused.

"Before you rescued me...there we're more of us...y'a know...you only saw, Me, Jame, Gotan, and Devin, But originally.  
It was Me. Gotan. James. Brave, and Absol.

"Absol?!" Ribsor said.

"Yes Absol." Sandy said.

Ribsor looked at Imma and had an idea.

"Where did Absol go?" Ribsor asked Sandy.

"I don't know he abandoned us or something maybe they started stalking us? I don't know I'm lost!" Sandy said.

"Look which was your current plan, until your group fell apart." Ribsor asked.

"We we're going to the hospital in central city..." Sandy said.

"Then let's go there. We're not that far I think...!" Ribsor was glad.

"Finally...I want to rest." Imma said.

* * *

"Look Grace, I don't know where Lukey is okay? I'm sorry." Snoop tried to help Grace from their panic attack.

"Can we just...find more people? Maybe we're the only ones alive by now? I don't know I've been hearing shots everywhere and screams!" Grace said.

"We'll head to the West alright? Maybe we're gonna have some luck there." Snoop said.

"I hope so..." Grace said.

"Yeah...I hope I can find Sharilyn..." Snoop was upset.

"Don't give up, you'll find her!" Grace said.

* * *

 **Location: Northside of the Island, Near Central city.**

"Yoshi we're almost here...!" Erich said.

"Almost where? I just see a city in the distance." Yoshi said.

"That's where we are going." Erich said.

"You sure? Look's like a death spot to me." Yoshi said.

"Look. Whatever it is. It's our last hope." Erich said.

"Last hope. Grow up man. We won't have to walk forever." Yoshi said.

"Suit yourself. Now come on or leave." Erich said.

* * *

 **Location: Northside of the Island, Near the edge.**

"Look Brad. I don't know what's going on but...I don't feel good." Rick said.

"What's wrong? Just think about it." Brad said.

"I don't know my legs hurt, I'm starving..." Rick said.

"Oh yeah...sit down with us Lukey. We need to eat." Brad said.

"I'm good, I'll just keep looking out." Lukey said.

"Suit yourself." Rick said.

"I said. I'm fine." Lukey said.

"No need to say it again. Just sit down atleast." Rick said.

"Fine." Lukey sat down next to Brad near the edge of the clift.

"So what food did you get?" Brad asked Rick.

"Oh yeah, it's in my bag...bag?" Rick said.

"Where's your...bag?" Brad looked at Rick and got confused.

* * *

"Where would Janey be..." Melli said looking out with his binoculars, camoflauged in the grass.

Once Melli stayed several minutes looking out, he spotted Janey looking for their next prey, Gotan.

"Oh shit...there she is..." Melli said and ran his way to Janey's next location, which was the City.

* * *

 **Location: South of the Island.**

"Look Naegis I can't find anything." Jaydia said.

"I can't find anything either..." Sammy said.

"We're not done with half of the houses yet...it has to be somewhere...I need to know. This island got evacuated right?"  
Naegis asked.

"Yeah...just for the stupid law..." Jaydia said.

"Stupid law or not...I need to know." Naegis was anxious.

"Look, What if Alan has it, what if Alan ate it or something? There's no hope for it!" Sammy said.

"And...? I won't give up." Naegis said.

"You sure need to know everything." Sammy said.

"Don't judge." Naegis said.

"Maybe we should check out the mini-mart over there." Jaydia pointed to it, which was filled with "Keep out" paper.

"It says keep out. We shoudn't." Sammy said.

"Hate to agree on Sammy but he's right." Naegis said.

"Isn't it obvious? It's probably in there." Jaydia said.

"We'll fine...I'll search inside but you better watch my back." Naegis said.

"I will." Jaydia said.

* * *

 **Location: 100 FEET away from Warehouse.**

"Are we there yet?" Ethan asked.

"No...god you're worse than Alan." Mighty complained about Ethan's attitude.

"Look. You're not having it hard. My own father wants me dead!" Ethan cried out.

"No?" Sharilyn said.

"Maybe it's for fun? I don't know, maybe hes forced?!" Mighty said.

"If it wasn't forced he would of let me home..." Ethan said.

"Look, let's rest in this shed for a while. After a few hours, let's head to that warehouse over there." Imboo said pointing to it.

"That's not the place we're staying at." Ethan said.

"Are you sure? Looks clean to me." Imboo said.

"I'm sure." Ethan said.

"Come on Ethan, your place was probably a rock." Mighty said.

"No dammit! We're going to the place! It's good!" Ethan said.

"It better be if not, we're going with Imboo's plan." Sharilyn said.

"Yeah. My plan." Imboo said.

* * *

 **Location: Northside of the Island.**

"We've been traveling for a while Samnala. Do you think we're gonna last 'till the end...I mean...I know we're looking for our people but we've been clean." Anthony said.

"As long as I find the answers to my clues..." Samnala said.

"We'll is it fine If I can participate on that?" Anthony was curious.

"As long as you prove yourself worthy." Samnala said.

"Let's find that friend of yours you've been trying to find...and we'll see..." Anthony said.

* * *

 **Location: Central City.**

"Brave, do you really think we did a right choice, like...you know abandoning... Sandy, Gotan, and James...?" Absol said.

"Didn't you hear Alan? Devin got killed and so did James shortly after. We we're the next ones to die if we stood there any longer." Brave said.

"Well I hope we did a good choice, maybe helping them would of ACTUALLY helped." Absol said changing the bullets from his weapon.

"We'll don't worry, because I can sense a lot of people in this city now. They've all heard the commotion they're gonna come curiously here." Brave said.

"Hm...Maybe we should head to that hospital thing Devin mentioned earlier..." Absol said.

"Yeah...maybe we didn't Abandon them after all. I mean we just lost them right? They kinda...left the city and we didn't want to." Brave said.

"I think they left right? Not sure but." Absol said.

"Just don't worry about it, we'll make it." Brave said.

"I hope so." Absol said.

Thus ending Chapter 6, zooming out of Absol and the island. Showing their next location.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

Students Alive: **34**

Deaths: **N/A**

Characters who did not appear/debut:

 _Gotan -_ Mentioned

 _Lord_

 _Mojo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Crucial Escape**

 **Time: 4:00 P.M - 5:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Hospital.**

"Marie? You're Marie? He's AJ?" Green said.

"Yes we are. Why?" AJ asked.

"You we're the ones who rescued me?" Green asked.

"Yes...what happened to you?" Marie asked Green.

"I-I don't remember." Green said.

"I think...maybe he has Amnesia?" Ninjohn said.

"Amnesia? What's that?" Green asked.

"He does..." Brandon said.

"I do...what?" Green was confused.

"It's nothing Green. I'll just. Try to find a way to knock up your memory back." Marie said.

* * *

 **Location: 5 Feet away from the Hospital.**

"Look Absol, we're here..." Brave said.

"The hospital looks crowded...luckily they haven't spotted us..." Absol said.

"We should barge in you know...act normal and stuff? Don't want to make enemies yet." Brave said.

"The only enemy we have is most likely Gotan..." Absol said.

"And Sandy." Brave said.

AJ peaked and spotted people near the window and yelled.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF." He quickly grabbed his own hammer and rushed to the window.

"It's me Absol and Brave." Absol said holstering his gun and pointing at Brave.

"What do you two want?" AJ asked.

"Supplies. That's it." Absol said.

"WHAT ABSOL? I thought we we're gonna friend them!" Brave whispered.

"No. We're gonna leave. I know a better place actually...a place where I'll find MY man." Absol whispered back.

"What will you give in return?" AJ said.

"Food. You want food? We have some." Absol tried to market with AJ.

"Drop your gun. Then come inside." AJ said.

"It has no bullets anyways." Absol lied and opened the bullet cage, showing no bullets when he had them stored in his pockets.

AJ opened the door, but closed it inmediatedly.

"Hey, what gives?!" Absol said.

"Who are those people behind you?" AJ said.

Absol and Brave looked behind them seeing Erich and Yoshi coming to their location.

"I don't know them! And they're unarmed anyways!" Absol peeked at them and they got scared and fell to the ground with his scope.

"Look. Bring them here. If they have any weapons or anything. Give them to us and tell them to scram." AJ said.

"Alright..." Absol and Brave both headed towards Yoshi and Erich who we're on the ground pleading for mercy.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" Absol looked at Erich.

"We just wanted to stay in the city, nothing much..." Erich said.

"Are you two armed?" Brave asked Yoshi.

"No. We're both clean." Yoshi said.

Absol and Brave both inspected them both and said.

"Alright. Come with us." Absol said grabbing Erich and Yoshi's arm, taking them back to the hospital's entrance door.

AJ saw them again and asked.

"I told you to tell them TO SCRAM!" AJ complained.

"Look. They're both on trouble. They're unarmed, have no food or water or anything. They're just wasted life or potentials." Brave said.

Yoshi looked inside and saw Ninjohn, he quickly got angered and glanced whenever Ninjohn looked at him.

"Ugh. Marie what do I do?" AJ said.

"Just let them all in! We need help with Green anyways..." Marie said.

AJ opened the door and guided the four of them over to Marie, who had a knife and a gun with her, dressed up like a doctor.

"Whoa...what's wrong with him?" Yoshi screeched at Green.

"Why are you here? Who let you in?" Ninjohn complained.

"Marie did. Got a problem with it?" Yoshi snapped his fingers.

"Ewww get away from me." Ninjohn tried to push him away.

"YOU don't touch me bitch." Yoshi said.

"Ladies ladies...now It's not the time to fight." Absol said.

"Why are we fighting?" Brandon asked.

"Blame Ninjohn." Yoshi said.

"NO, Blame Yoshi." Ninjohn said.

Melli finally arrived to Janey's location and he was overhearing the people inside the hospital and quickly ran inside and yelled.

"GUYS RUN! JANEY IS LURKING AROUND AND YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." Melli was paranoid warning the survivors.

"Melli? Don't joke around like that." Erich said laughing at his camouflage.

"I'm warning you...get out of here...You won't like it he-" Melli stopped talking after everyone gasped, seeing Melli's eyes go from happiness to pure bloodyness...

"OH MY GOD..." Erich said running to the dead body.

AJ rushed outside and saw nobody...he quickly looked over to Melli who got stabbed in the head by a knife.

"Who...Who could have done this?" AJ said and looked over to the roof, that's when he saw Janey and Janey jumped and stepped on his back.

"J-Janey?" Erich said backing away from the body.

"You guys we're looking for me? Is that it?" Janey crunched her fists.

"No...we're not looking for trouble now..." Marie said, secretly getting her gun from her desk.

"You're not? Why was Melli hunting me down for ages? He think's I'm stupid?" Janey said.

"He probably thought so..." Erich snickered.

"You. Shut it." Janey pulled out her AK-47 and aimed at Erich.

"Sorry!" Erich pulled up his hands.

"Look Janey, please leave us alone." Green tried to speak for himself.

"You. Coma boy. Stay in a coma for a few hours again." Janey tried to imply something.

"You put him in a coma?" Ninjohn asked.

"No...why ask?" Janey said.

"Nothing just look behind you..." Ninjohn pointed behind Janey and Janey turned around to see AJ about to stab her, but sadly AJ failed and got grabbed and thrown to the ground, gasping for air.

"FUCK AJ." Erich said running up to him.

"I-I think It's time to escape...!" Brave whispered to Marie who was concealing her gun.

"You grab Green and we run out of here!." Ninjohn whispered to Marie.

"I will." Marie said.

Erich ran up to Janey and tackled her to the ground, that's when Marie though it was a good opportunity to kill Janey once and for all. Erich was struggling for AJ to escape from Janey, but that's when Marie fucked up.

Marie shot her gun three times at Janey and failed each shoot, because Janey used Erich as a shield.

"ERICH! NO!" AJ said, looking at Erich who got accidentally killed by Marie.

"F-Fuck AJ I'm sorry!" Marie said grabbing Green.

Janey looked at Marie and furiously, Absol quickly loaded up his gun and saw Ribsor who was running up to the hospital's location from far away.

"F-Fuck!" Absol ran to Janey's and nudged her back with his MP4, causing her to not react fast and tumble to the ground and fall.

AJ looked at Absol and Absol pulled his hand as quick as he could and got AJ up, both they ran together up and headed towards Ribsor, Imma and Sandy.

Marie had Green and rushed out with him out of the building with Brave, Brandon, Yoshi and Ninjohn.

Janey was busy looking at who to kill next she was confused, and saw Marie, Brave, Yoshi, Ninjohn, Brandon and Green succesfully escaped the building. Ribsor, Imma, Sandy, Absol and AJ we're gone from her sight. Janey remained at the hospital looking at Melli, she grabbed a note on from his pocket and It said "If you read this. Head to the south. It's my hideout and I have good supplies." Janey finally found her next location.

* * *

 **Location: Northside of the Island, Near the edge.**

"Rick calm down! We can find more food. I promise." Brad tried to calm down Rick.

"I-I don't care! We have no hope, I lost our only source of HELP." Rick said.

"Lukey, you never had food with you?" Brad was still angry with Lukey.

"N-No I'm sorry..." Lukey confessed.

"We won't kill you but we wont be sorry next time!" Brad said.

"K-Kill, good idea." Rick saw the edge next to him.

"Don't think about it Rick." Lukey said.

"I-I've had enough of this game. I'VE HAD ENOUGH." Rick ran to the edge of the clift as fast as he could.

"NO RICK, DON'T." That's when Brad ran up to Rick as fast as he could, Rick jumped off the clift but Brad quickly grabbed him before he could fall, Brad was on the edge, holding as much as he could, trying to get up with Rick.

"Just let me go!" Rick said.

"I WON'T! You're my best friend Rick! We'll make it out of this!" Brad said struggling to keep him up.

"FUCK WHAT DO I DO?!" Lukey said trying to react for Brad but he coudn't.

"Look, Just look for help! I can hold up for ten minutes but HURRY UP. Just don't leave us or else you're boned!" Brad said.

"I-I won't I'll be back I promise, I'll be grabbing your mace..." Lukey said grabbing it and leaving the premise.

"Shit..." Brad said as he was feeling Rick's hand was slipping from his hand.

"Look. It's over. We won't get out of this." Rick said.

"We will!" Brad denied it all.

"Just. Give it up." Rick's last set of fingers was on Brad's hand.

"I WON'T!" Brad tried to pull his fingers as much as he could but it was too late.

"I-I'm sorry Brad. I wish you luck." Rick had spit on his finger to loose off himself some more, that's when Brad saw Rick quickly fall to the ground.

There was Rick, lying down on the ground dead.

"R-Rick...NO! Why would you do this?!" Brad yelled.

Lukey was almost gone from the area until he heard screams.

"M-Maybe I should help but...Maybe...I need Grace more!" Lukey said leaving the area.

Brad was about to slip off but he quickly glanced at a rock next to him, there he could stand on it for a second and pull himself up, which he succesfully did.

"Fuck...FUCK...Rick?!" Brad looked at the bottom of the clift still.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Brad said in a defeated tone, looking at his surroundings he was all alone with no one and Lukey was gone. Brad had no idea what to do. He had nothing by his side, no food, no water, no weapons. He quickly though of Rick when he said.

"It's over..."

Brad looked to the ground and saw Lukey's footprints on the tall grass. Brad quickly got an idea and proceeded to follow them.

* * *

 **Location: Southside of the Island.**

"Are we there yet?" Mojo asked.

"I told you. I have no idea where he's at. We are going to keep going wheter you like it or not. I told you I won't force you." Lord said.

"I just. Want a break alright? We're almost at the ocean and it sounds like a good time to rest." Mojo said.

"Ocean or not. Just a bit more Mojo. I promise it won't be much." Lord said.

* * *

Naegis was inside of the "Keep out" house and inside he found a flashlight. He lurked inside and saw rats inside. He quickly got creeped out but pulled himself together. He kept looking inside until he found a storage box. He opened it and inside it was a map for the key. He grabbed it and quickly rushed out of the building closing it in disgust.

"How did it go?" Sammy said.

"Horrible. Disgusting. Nasty. I hate it." Naegis said.

"Atleast you are safe. I mean I'm being way too positive but. Did you find the key?" Jaydia stuttered.

"No. But It's a map for it. It says It's somewhere around here. We just have to find a shovel." Naegis said.

"There's one probably in the next set of houses near the ocean." Sammy said.

"Let's go then." Jaydia said.

* * *

 **Location: 10 Feet away from Warehouse.**

Imboo's group was behind the warehouse and looked around it.

"You know...Imboo's spot doesn't look so bad." Sharilyn said.

"Maybe BECAUSE you haven't seen mines." Ethan complained.

"Ethan...let's check this place out instead, it's closer anyways.

"Come on! I want to do something useful for once." Ethan said.

"You already did...now-" Imboo stopped talking until he heard a can fall from inside the building.

"D-Did anyone hear that?" Mighty said.

"Yeah...It was...weird." Imboo said.

"Maybe...there's people inside." Ethan was curious now.

"Now, I don't want to go inside anymore..." Imboo said.

"With Mighty's frying pan we can do much!" Ethan laughed.

"You go inside first then Ethan. Defend yourself with your crossbow then!" Mighty got angry.

"Chill out. You're a pussy so I'll go inside myself." Ethan said.

"We have your back." Sharilyn said.

"Sounds...fake but fine." Ethan said.

"Look, speak lower and maybe they WON'T spot us." Sharilyn said.

"I mean if Mighty wasn't so loud..." Ethan said.

"Listen to Sharilyn asshole..." Mighty whispered and whined.

"I still have my spot if we need to go there." Ethan kept whining.

"After this dammit!" Imboo said.

Thus ends Chapter 7, zooming out of their location onto the next one, revealing the next pair of survivors, Alex, Kevin and Rowen.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **31**

Deaths:

 **Rank #34:** Melli Boy #9 - Killed By Janey. **(Stabbed)**  
 **Rank #33:** Erich Boy #16 - Caused By AJ/Janey, Killed By Marie **(Shot Thrice)**  
 **Rank #32** : Rick Boy #10 - Caused By Brad, Committed Suicide. **(Himself)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:

 _Grace -_ Mentioned

 _Gotan -_ Mentioned

 _Snoop_

 _Anthony_

 _Samnala_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Send Help**

 **Time: 6:00 P.M - 7:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"Is anyone here?!" Ethan said bursting the door open.

"T-That voice is familiar..." Alex whispered to Kevin who was hiding behind a crate.

"Do you...really think this place has anyone?" Sharilyn was starting to think.

"Oh my god..." Alex whispered to Rowen who was behind him.

Alex finally pulled out of his hideout and said "Sharilyn?! Imboo?! Mighty?!"

Ethan aimed his bow at Alex and said "Who might you be?"

"Stop Ethan. It's good." Sharilyn said.

Rowen and Kevin both together pulled out of their spot and Rowen saw Mighty.

"OH MY GOD." Rowen quickly ran up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Imboo?! You're alive! So is Sharilyn and Mighty?" Alex said giving them all a handshake.

"Yeah...somehow." Imboo said.

"How long have you guys holed up in here?" Sharilyn asked Alex.

"A while. Ever since the beginning. I guess." Alex said.

"Anyone else with you?" Sharilyn asked.

"Samnala, But he's not back yet." Rowen said.

"Rowen, dear...I'm glad you're safe." Mighty blushed.

"I was considering looking for you...honestly." Rowen said.

Ethan was in a corner alone, letting everyone talk to themselves.

"What did you guys get as your weapons?" Sharilyn asked.

"I got a machete, nothing special." Alex said.

"I got nothing but water. And a key." Rowen said.

"I'm twice as useless, I got water only too." Kevin said.

"We'll we just have a bow and a grappling hook. So...shoudn't we scavenge for supplies?" Sharilyn said.

"Why don't we make ourselves home-" Mighty tried to speak until.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Samnala said poking into the door.

"Samnala!" Alex said.

"Uhh..." Anthony said looking at everyone until he noticed Imboo and Sharilyn.

"Anthony?!" Imboo said.

"Imboo?!" Anthony said.

Anthony headed towards Imboo and Sharilyn and gave them both a hug.

"You're alive!" Imboo said.

"So are you...incredible." Anthony said.

"We all are." Mighty said.

"Yeah...I'm glad." Rowen said.

"So Samnala did you find the guy?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm going to leave to find him again." Samnala said.

"Really? Why did you come back anyways?" Kevin said.

"To leave Anthony in your hands." Samnala said.

"Is it really that risky?" Anthony asked.

"Yup. Now I must go before It's too late." Samnala said.

"Alright man. Take care." Anthony said.

"You take care of these people alright?" Samnala said.

"I will." Anthony replied back, seeing how eager Samnala was to leave.

"Here we go again..." Kevin said.

"He just came and left off like that?" Mighty said.

"Yeah...this is the second time." Alex said.

"He's gonna come back right...we didn't even get to ask him..." Rowen said.

"Ask him about...oh right." Alex remembered.

"About what?" Imboo was curious.

"Now It's not the time. Come to me and you'll see." Alex said.

* * *

 **Location: Westside of the Island, Grassy plains.**

"Oh god...Oh god..." Marie said running with Green.

"Marie I think we lost them!" Brave said.

"You think? That thing could of killed us." Marie said.

"What do you mean...? We got out safely didn't we?" Yoshi said.

"Yes we did. And?" Marie said.

"And? Nobody got hurt. It's all that matters." Yoshi said.

"I-I woudn't say that..." Green fell down to the ground.

"What's the matter?!" Ninjohn asked Green.

"I-I think my time is over..." Green lifted up his shirt and everyone saw his complete stomach was wide open.

"OH MY GOD GREEN...NO!" Marie was about to tear up.

"I-I know we only met a few hours ago Marie. You said I have no memory of anything right? I-I think the cut...has made me realize...it...somehow, I don't know how...but not even a knock on my head helped me" Green said, trying to keep his eyes open.

"How did this happen?!" Brave said.

 ***Flashback***

Green was running away with Marie, extremely dizzy trying to recover his vision, but Marie accidentally ran through some needles and knives causing Green to run into them and get stabbed by them, releasing their medicinal liquids into him.

 ***Flashback end***

"I-I don't know..." Green said.

"I don't want to kill you Green..." Marie had no reason to end his life.

"Just...let someone do it for you. Please..." Green said.

"I-I can't!" Marie denied it all.

"Marie. Why don't I do it myself..." Ninjohn offered Marie his help.

"N-No!" Marie was still in denial.

"Marie. Green is right. He won't make it this far. I'll help NINjohn...here...put an end to his misery." Yoshi said.

"Fine...I'm so sorry...this happened to you Green..." Marie apologized to him.

"It wasn't your fault..." Green said.

"Green. Even if I never met you. Goodbye." Brandon said.

Marie broke down crying...realizing she had also lost AJ, assuming he was dead.

Ninjohn and Yoshi both grabbed Green by his arms and legs and pulled them together, both causing Green to split his limbs and Brave and Marie screaming in the background.

"EWWWWWWWW." Brave said looking at all the blood and intestines.

"O-Oh my god." Brandon said looking at it disturbed and disgusted.

"G-Green." Marie tried to look away.

"Come on...we need to go..." Yoshi said, looking at the sky which was getting dusk.

"N-No...You know...I think...I think I'm gonna travel alone from now on." Marie was trying to get her grip together.

"Why alone?! You won't make it alone." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, why?!" Ninjohn said.

"I don't want to watch it happen to you guys...I've lost AJ, Alex, Green, and I don't want to affiliate myself with you guys."  
Marie gave her honest words to them.

"But Marie! You have to stay with us...I don't want to stay with this Ninjohn brat!" Yoshi screeched.

"I don't want Yoshi by my side..." Ninjohn said.

"Marie...You're leaving me?" Brandon was sad.

"Brandon. You're a sweet guy. Sweeter than any of those two." Marie said looking at Yoshi and Ninjohn.

"I am?" Brandon said.

"Yes Brandon. I'm sorry I have to go but Brandon. Do me a favor and travel with them if you want." Marie offered her help to Brandon.

"But...but..." Brandon said.

"Look. I'm gonna go now. If you follow me. I'm going to shoot you." Marie pulled out her gun and ran as far away from them as possible, waving them goodbye from the distance.

"So Brave...who do you choose?" Ninjohn said standing right next to Yoshi.

"No one. I'm going by myself now. In hope to find better people than you." Brave said walking away from them.

"Really...my god..." Ninjohn said.

"Looks like It's just us..." Yoshi said.

"You shut up and get away..." Ninjohn said.

"You get away!" Yoshi screamed

"Stop fighting you two...please." Brandon said.

* * *

 **Location: Shed, Westside of the Island.**

"Absol?" Ribsor said.

"Ribsor? Is that really you?" Absol said.

"You both finally found each other, woop de doo!" Imma cooed at them.

"Look. We're just best friends alright? We're nothing together..." Absol blushed.

"You sure?" Sandy said.

"I'm sure..." Ribsor said.

Little did they know there was someone else hiding in their shed, breathing in and out slowly.

"So...Ribsor, how's your trip to hell so far?" Absol asked him.

"I've been stuck with Imma in look for you. Duh." Ribsor said.

"Hey! Atleast we survived these hellholes." Imma said.

"So Absol...where we're you when we needed you?" Sandy asked him.

"I-Uh..." Absol had no words to say until...

"You guys think you can...come to my home?" Gotan said, crawling out of under a bed, all bleeding to death.

"MY GOD..." Ribsor jumped and got scared.

"It's just...Gotan." Absol said.

"W-What? You're not going to help me?" Gotan said coughing out blood.

"No...you just threathened us right now...bitch." Sandy said.

"Whoa...Sandy chill." Absol said.

"Me? Threath you? Funny..." Gotan coughed blood again.

"Look Gotan, you have already caused enough deaths already, It's gonna be nice to see you die in our faces." Sandy said.

"Me...caused deaths?" Gotan was laughing.

"You sadistic bastard...you're mental as hell..." Sandy said.

"Me...? I'm the strongest...bitch around..." Gotan said pulling a nail out of his throat.

"You're fucking gross...disgusting..." Imma said kicking him away from everyone.

"I-I don't care...you worthless human beings DON'T KNOW ANYTHING about living..." Gotan yelled.

"Fuck you Gotan...You caused our group to fall apart in the first place." Sandy accused Gotan instead of Absol.

Absol tried to not stutter.

"Yeah...You're right...my time...is over." Gotan said closing his eyes and finally dying.

"You gonna say something else?" Sandy said.

"It's fine Sandy. He died." Ribsor said looking at his puddle of blood he formed.

"I'll take this garbage outside." AJ said grabbing his body.

* * *

 **Location: Southside of the Island.**

"Another announcement here! I think we have a few deaths to discuss from the last few hours, oh wait, we have two more deaths to discuss about! **Melli, Boy #9, Erich, Boy #16, Rick, Boy #10, Green, Boy #15, Gotan, Boy #26** , all have been reported to be deceased to this very moment." Alan said from the speaker.

"Shit...they're all falling apart." Lord said.

"I've been counting, and there's only 29 of us left." Mojo said.

"From 40? Surprising you made it this far." Lord said.

"Wait..." Mojo said looking at the distance.

"What is it?" Lord asked Mojo.

"Do you think it's possible for 26 students to be alive right now?" Mojo asked Lord.

"There's not three of me right now..." Lord said.

"But there is right there..." Mojo pointed at that house which Jaydia, Naegis and Sammy we're entering.

"Maybe we shoudn't go aggro yet Mojo." Lord said.

"But...what if..." Mojo said.

"No. When I say No. It's No." Lord said.

* * *

"Snoop, can we leave this area? I'd rather go back to the north..." Grace said.

"We're gonna head to west and stop alright? It's our only chance, to find our people. I know It's hard but. I promise, It's the only place we haven't been to." Snoop said.

"What about those people? Maybe they know?" Grace said pointing at Lord and Mojo who we're heading to the house.

"Let's not risk it. I swear. We haven't been to the east. We head east and find them, alright?" Snoop said.

"You better be right about this..." Grace said.

"I will be. Watch." Snoop said.

"I miss Lukey god dammit!" Grace chanted.

"And I need to see Sharilyn..." Snoop said.

"Good to know we're on good terms." Grace laughed.

Chapter 8 ends zooming out of Snoop's location.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **29**

Deaths:

 **Rank #31:** Green Boy #15 - Caused by Marie, Killed by Ninjohn  & Yoshi. (Bled, Pulled to Death)

 **Rank #30:** Gotan Boy #26 - Caused by James, Bled to death. (Shot, Bled)

Characters who did not appear/debut:

Lukey - Mentioned

Brad

Janey


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Hell Upon Itself**

 **Time: 8:00 P.M - 9:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"This." Alex showed the computer to the new group.

"That...? You need help with it?" Mighty looked at it.

"Yes...Anyone here could possibly with Samnala gone?" Alex said.

"Uh...maybe I can." Anthony said.

"Try your best." Alex said handing him the computer.

Anthony searched around through the files and memories, harddrives and pages...there was no wifi or signal anywhere. He suddenly found a folder that said. "Collars."

It was locked with an administral password, he tried to type random generated words from his brain and nothing worked.

"Did you actually find it?!" Alex was shocked.

"Yes...but..." Anthony typed out "It's locked."

"I see..." Sharilyn said.

"Maybe this is what Samnala is after?" Imboo said.

"Most likely, or not." Kevin said.

"Look...Maybe I can help you with this." Ethan saying going up to them.

"How?" Alex said.

"I have my reasons. But I'd need someone to go with me in order to do it." Ethan said.

"I'll go with you if I have to." Sharilyn said.

"I'd be glad." Ethan said.

"I'll go with you too. Just because I want to be HELPful for once." Alex said.

"I'll go too." Kevin said.

"I would go...but I'd rather help improve this place. I'll have to leave soon..." Anthony said.

"Why do you actually have to leave?" Imboo asked Anthony.

"Because I need to find Brandon." Anthony said.

"OH BRANDON! Where could he be?!" Imboo said.

"He hasn't been called for death. So he's still alive." Mighty said.

"I still...he can't fend off all alone." Anthony said.

"He'll be fine I promise." Mighty said.

"Alright...we're leaving now guys." Ethan said.

"I'm coming." Kevin said packing up with Alex and Sharilyn.

"You better come back early." Rowen said.

"Yeah...It's gonna be dusk any minute. So take my flashlight." Anthony gave Ethan his flashlight.

"Thank you. This will come in handy." Ethan said leaving the building with the other 3.

"See ya guys." Mighty said.

"So Mighty...how are you feeling so far?" Rowen asked her.

"It's been shitty I guess." Mighty laughed.

* * *

 **Location: Southside Of the Island.**

"Oh my god, Jaydia! I see people!" Sammy said pointing at Lord and Mojo who we're coming armed.

"Back off Sammy, I'll handle this." Jaydia pushed him into the house.

"Look! Survivors we're not looking for trouble now are we...?" Mojo said pointing his gun at Jaydia.

"Mojo STOP!" Lord said.

"Fine..." Mojo put his gun away.

"What's the big deal?" Naegis said getting out of the building with his treasure chest.

"Oh my god..." Lord said looking directly at the chest.

"Back off..." Jaydia said still pointing her gun at Mojo.

"Look..." Lord got close to Jaydia and grabbed her gun, Jaydia let go off it from fear.

"Jaydia!" Sammy said.

"Ugh...they're not dangerous Sammy. If they we're we would of been boned by now." Jaydia said.

"She's right..." Naegis said.

"Look. How did you obtain that chest?" Lord asked Naegis.

"In this area. Why?" Naegis said getting it away from Lord.

"Look. That chest contains some important things for us to survive." Lord pointed out.

"How do you know?" Naegis asked him.

"I know things on this island you don't know about." Lord said.

"And?" Naegis said.

"And I know where the key is. You found a map here right?" Lord asked and told Naegis.

"Yes..." Naegis was getting creeped out.

"The key. Is hold by a student. Not in here. It said to dig it up right? That's wrong. Sammy. That shovel is your weapon now."  
Lord said.

"So we don't need it?" Sammy said.

"No...yes for defense. But I know where the key is at." Lord said.

"How?" Naegis said.

"Give me your map." Lord asked Naegis.

Naegis handed his map to Lord and scrubbed off all the dirt from it. Some words popped out and said "A certain student holds the key."

"Oh my god." Jaydia was surprised.

"Yes. I know stuff you don't even want to know about. Now come on. You're all coming for a trip with me. If you don't want to. Too bad." Lord said.

"I'm staying honestly..." Sammy said.

"What?! Why?! Sammy come on, I'm leaving with Naegis." Jaydia said stepping to Lord's position with Naegis.

"No. I don't feel like it Jaydia. I'm sorry." Sammy said.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to pass on this one." Mojo told Lord.

"You're gonna finally part your ways with me?" Lord asked Mojo.

"Yes...I realized I do have a goal. And that goal will be filled soon. Sorry Lord." Mojo shrugged.

"It's fine. Me, Naegis and Jaydia will find the mysteries of this island. Good luck to you." Lord gave a handshake to Mojo.

"You too." Mojo said leaving the area with his bag, leaving the rest of them to do their business.

"Now. It's our turn." Lord said.

"Sammy, are you sure you're gonna stay?" Jaydia asked Sammy one last time.

"I'll catch up with you soon. I promise." Sammy said.

"Alright...Samuel you have luck too. We're gonna go. Cya." Lord told Sammy.

"Bye Sammy." Jaydia said.

* * *

 **Location: Eastside Of the Island, Near the Cemetery.**

"Grace...we're here. The east." Snoop said looking at his compass.

"Really? It's getting so dark now." Grace pointed to the sky.

"Yeah...just be careful. We can find a lamp with fuel somewhere in here." Snoop said looking at the stores.

"What if there's not?" Grace said.

"We'll have to camp out in here for the night." Snoop said.

"But...It's gonna be Day Two from Day Three and no Lukey? I'm upset." Grace said.

"We'll...I can't promise anything." Snoop said.

Suddenly footsteps we're being heard from behind them.

"H-Hello?" Brad tried to speak out.

"Who's there?!" Snoop looked behind him.

"It's me...Brad." Brad said, exhausted from following the footsteps he has seen for the past hour.

"Who are you?" Grace said pointing him with her AK.

"Look! Just help me out...please." Brad plead for help.

"No?! Why are you HERE. Answer!" Grace was trying to intimidate Brad.

"Grace calm down. He doesn't look dangerous." Snoop tried to comfort Grace.

Grace had the face of a thousand raging suns on her, she seemed out of control and having an anxiety attack.

"Y-Yeah...please help...my friend just commited suicide...and one of them abandoned me..." These we're almost Brad's last words.

Grace had pulled her trigger on Brad and blasted his whole chest open.

Brad was bleeding to death and saw all the bullet holes on his stomach, he was going to speak until these words came out.

Snoop pulled Grace's gun away from her before she aimed for his heart.

"I-I knew we're Lu...k.. was at..." Brad said, before closing his eyes and dying.

"LUKEY?!" Grace tried to talk to Brad but he woudn't answer.

"Grace, What the hell! You have no mercy for him?!" Snoop was angry at her.

"I-I'm sorry...I was just...I don't know!" Grace shrugged off her arms.

"Look chill out. Head over to that house over there, I'll be back soon because I'm going to dispose off this body. So the animals don't come hunting us down.

"What if the gunfire attracted people?" Grace said.

"Possibly...But just go hide! I'll be back soon!" Snoop said grabbing Brad's body and taking it away from him.

"I'll be waiting." Grace said trying to calm down, heading to her location.

* * *

"Oh my god. Did you hear those shots?!" Brandon said.

"Shut up Brandon. Ignore it." Ninjohn said.

"But...what if it's Anthony?!" Brandon said.

"Anthony or not chill out! I'll find that Anthony for you if you want." Ninjohn offered his help to him.

"You offered this before, and you're offering it again?" Brandon said.

"Shut up. I forgot about it" Ninjohn said.

"Who's Anthony?" Yoshi asked Brandon.

"No one of your business." Ninjohn said.

"Shut the fuck up I was asking Brandon." Yoshi said.

"Look. Bitch." Ninjohn said.

* * *

 **Location: Shed, Westside of the Island.**

"Are we really staying here for the night?" AJ asked Ribsor.

"Yes. It's already dusk. It would be dangerous to wonder off at the night." Ribsor said.

"Absol..." Sandy tried to speak to him.

"I said don't talk to me." Absol said.

"Absol, I still want to know. Why?" Sandy asked Absol.

"Don't pressume him for answers." Imma defended Absol.

"I just wanted to know." Sandy said.

"We'll. I'll give you an answer later. But Brave knows more than I do." Absol said.

"So, what's the plan for you guys?" AJ asked again.

"We don't have one. Yet." Ribsor said.

"Really?" AJ said.

"Really. We just. Want to rest for a while." Ribsor said.

"Rest? Now? After being chased by Janey several times?" AJ said.

"Look AJ. I know It's hard you lost your friends from that battle.

"It was Marie and Green. I barely knew them anyways. But I will miss Marie. I hope she's okay." AJ said.

"We'll I hope she's fine too." Ribsor said.

"We're all friends now here, right?" Imma said.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"Where those gunshots?!" Anthony said jumping up from his position.

"Yes...they we're..." Imboo said while sitting down.

"They we're pretty near us..." Rowen said.

"Should we probably investigate it out?" Imboo said.

"No, I'll do it myself. What if it was Brandon?" Anthony said.

"Whatever it is. Come back as soon as possible. You have a weapon?" Imboo asked Anthony.

"No." Anthony said.

"Then take my grappling hook. It'll probably help." Imboo said.

"We'll. Thanks." Anthony said.

"Good luck Anthony." Mighty said.

"I'll be back fast, I promise. You guys. Barricade the door. Just in-case anything gets nasty." Anthony suggested.

"Yeah I will, shoo and do your thing." Imboo said.

"I am." Anthony said leaving the building by himself, in search for any human life near the area he heard the shots.

"I'll...actually. We should leave this place soon." Rowen suggested.

"Not yet. I know where all unarmed now. But, have you actually explored this place completely?" Imboo asked Rowen.

"No...It probably has much more. But It's so boring spending your life in here all day." Rowen said.

"Let's scavenge hunt in a bit." Imboo suggested.

"I'll help out too." Mighty said.

"FUCK!" Anthony yelled from very far away.

"Oh my god, was that Anthony?!" Rowen heard his voice.

"That has of been...maybe we SHOULD HELP HIM." Imboo said.

"BUT HE SAID HE WOULD BE back SOON?" Mighty yelled.

"Chill out and don't yell, maybe he does need help. We shoudn't stand here and jack off all day." Imboo said.

Chapter 9 ends with a zoom out of the Warehouse, showing the island once again.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **28**

Deaths:

 **Rank #29** : Brad Boy #4 - Killed By Grace. **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Janey -_ Mentioned

 _Marie -_ Mentioned

 _Brave -_ Mentioned

 _Samnala -_ Mentioned


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Time Passes By**

 **Time: 10:00 P.M - 12:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Cemetery**

"What the fuck's the problem?!" Imboo came running up to Anthony, noticing another person in particular.

"Back off!" Anthony told Snoop who was holding Brad.

"OH MY GOD. Is that Brad?!" Rowen said, looking at Brad's limpless body.

"Yes! This is Brad and he got shot to death! I'm trying to dispose the body." Snoop said.

"Did you kill him?!" Mighty asked.

"No! It was Grace, I would never kill anyone." Snoop tried to leave but was stopped.

"How can we trust you?" Anthony asked Snoop.

"Look! I just want to get away from Grace okay?" Snoop said.

"Wait...why do you want to run away from Grace? Planning on killing her for killing Brad?" Imboo said.

"No! Just, you guys need to get out of here before she arrives..." Snoop warned them.

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"She has a god damm AK-47! She'll kill us instantly!" Snoop said.

"Why didn't you take it from her?!" Mighty said.

"Because then I woudn't have time to run away!" Snoop said.

"SNOOP" Grace's voice can be heard from the distance. Grace was aiming her gun at everyone, shooting at each one of them, but fatally missing each shot, except.

Snoop got shot in his arm, dropping Brad to the ground.

"FUCK..." Snoop said.

"L-Let's get out of here!" Anthony said grabbing Snoop's hand.

"Shit. Mighty Let's go!" Rowen said running away with Imboo.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME SNOOP! HOW COULD YOU!" Grace said far-away in the distance.

* * *

 **Location: West City, on their way to their location.**

"Ethan? Where are you taking us?" Alex asked.

"Somewhere dad has mentioned a lot..." Ethan said.

"Dad? You mean Alan?" Kevin said.

"Yes. Alan." Ethan said.

"What about Alan?" Sharilyn asked.

"Alan...that bastard I call dad...fuck him." Ethan said trying not to get angry.

"Just. Look. This is a law right? It was forced? We have to deal WITH. It." Alex said.

"No. The thing is. He never mentioned about this law to me before, after his long-time 10 year run as a teacher." Ethan said.

"You know...maybe we'll know something. Soon." Alex said.

* * *

 **Location: Central City.**

"What are we doing here?" Jaydia asked Lord.

"Trying to find our key. Duh." Lord said.

"Wise? No?" Naegis said.

"Wise? What?" Lord asked Naegis.

"Nothing. I'm just anxious to know what's on this damm chest." Naegis said.

"It did say quarantine right?" Lord said.

"Yes..." Naegis said.

"It's very important, I can assure you that." Lord said.

"Come on. Just tell us." Naegis said.

"I can't. Sorry." Lord said.

"What are you accomplishing not telling us?" Naegis said.

Lord pointed to his bracelet on his leg.

"Right..." Naegis said.

"Just...don't trigger it." Lord said.

"I won't." Naegis said.

"That goes for you too Jaydia." Lord said.

"I'm not that stupid!" Jaydia said.

"Shhhh...I'm trying to track the key." Lord said.

"How can you track it?! You have a gps?" Jaydia asked Lord.

"No...I have senses...Ha I'm just kidding. I don't know." Lord said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WISE MAN?!" Naegis screamed.

"Look. A student has it! You guys don't have it! Mojo doesn't have it, neither does Sammy or I. Who could of possibly have it?!"  
Lord said.

"We'll check out every student possible then." Naegis said.

"That's one idea." Lord said.

"The other idea is we need to find it as soon as possible." Jaydia said.

"What if a dead student has it?" Naegis was curious.

"No. Impossible." Lord said.

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Fields, Northside of the Island.**

"Mojo! You're alive?!" Brave asked him running up to him.

"Yeah! I was with Lord for a while...kinda got tired of him." Mojo said.

"Sorry I coudn't find you any sooner..." Brave said.

"Doesn't matter, but. What did you get from your backpacks?" Brave asked.

"Gun. And a map. What about you?" Mojo asked Brave.

"A gps. And! A Map." Brave said.

"Sweet." Mojo said looking at his map.

"I was thinking, why don't we head off to the palace right there?" Brave pointed at Mojo's map.

"You mean...that giant circle on the far right?" Mojo said.

"Yeah. Why?" Brave said.

"Nothing...Nothing..." Mojo said.

* * *

 **Location: Shed, Westside of the Island.**

"Look. Do we really have to stay here all night? I mean really! It's so uncomfortable!" Imma complained.

"If you are then sleep outside, where people could kill you." Ribsor said.

"You know...I was just suggesting." Imma said.

"Maybe Imma is right. This isn't the place for us." AJ suggested.

"Look. I know this isn't the place for us but, christ." Absol said.

"Just shut up. All of you." Sandy said.

"If you have a problem then leave." Ribsor said, grabbing his rifle.

"Whoa! You're stooping to THAT low?!" AJ said.

"I came here to rest, and so did you Imma. I expected better." Ribsor said.

"Ugh I'm just tired. I want to rest." Imma said.

"Then rest. We're all safe here." Ribsor said.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to pull an all-nighter maybe..." Absol said.

"That's not healthy." AJ said.

"Don't care. Don't want to die now don't you?" Absol grabbed his MP4.

"Hey. No need to be hostile now..." AJ said.

"Yeah we don't have to aggregate each other just because we aren't agreeing on something." Sandy said.

"We'll. Ribsor's the leader here." Absol said.

"I am?" Ribsor was confused.

"We'll...you seem like our leader." Imma said.

"How about we have no leaders?" AJ said.

"Exactly. We're a group. We don't need a leader." Ribsor said.

"That's Ribsor to me!" Absol said.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of Eastern City.**

"Did we lose her?" Snoop was panthing, exhausted.

"You fuck..." Imboo said.

"What?!" Snoop said.

"You made us run away from our place! What if the others die when they come back?!" Imboo said.

"Others?! There's more of you?!" Snoop said.

"Yes Snoop, woudn't you want Sharilyn dead?" Rowen teased him.

"SHARILYN?!" Snoop gasped.

"Yes. Sharilyn." Mighty said.

"Where is she?" Snoop asked everyone.

"She left off with Ethan, Alex and Kevin to find a clue about our problems." Anthony said.

"OH MY GOD..." Rowen came to the conclusion.

"What Rowen dear?" Mighty said.

"We left...the computer back there! GAH." Rowen said.

"It's gonna be untouched...I hope." Anthony said.

* * *

 **Location: Inside of Eastern City.**

"Look! You have to help me!" Lukey said.

"Why should we?!" Ninjohn said.

"My friends are about to die!" Lukey said, talking about Brad and Rick.

"So? We're not here to make friends!" Ninjohn said.

"Maybe we should help him..." Brandon said.

"Shut up Brandon!" Yoshi said.

"Don't talk to Brandon like that..." Ninjohn yelled at Yoshi.

"Shut the fuck up Ninjohn, seriously" Yoshi screeched.

"Look! Lukey's the one who needs help not you." Ninjohn said.

"So you're helping me?" Lukey said.

Suddenly, a speaker could be heard getting turned on.

"Hey It's Alan here!" The speaker said.

"Oh no..." Lukey felt anxious.

"Here we have our reports for deaths, **Brad. Boy #4** has been reported dead. No disasters yet. Stop worrying. Ha!" The speaker shut up instantly.

"So Lukey...seems that. Brad is dead." Ninjohn said feeling sorry for Lukey.

"How?!" Lukey said.

"Don't know Lukey. But seems like you ran up to us very late." Ninjohn said.

"I have nothing...left." Lukey said.

"Look. Do you still need help?" Ninjohn said.

"Ninjohn! What about Anthony?!" Brandon said.

"Look. Maybe Lukey needs help too." Ninjohn said.

"Fine..." Brandon said.

"Whatever it is. Let's just look around for stuff." Yoshi suggested.

"I don't know why you're still with us. But fine." Ninjohn said.

"So...you're still helping me? Even after Brad and Rick died?" Lukey was confused.

"Rick died too?!" Ninjohn said.

"Apparently..." Lukey said.

"Look. Are you still looking for someone else?" Ninjohn asked.

"Yes...Grace." Lukey said.

"Then let's go." Yoshi said.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of Eastern City, inside a police station.**

"This place is empty! God dammit!" Anthony said.

"Why did we stop in here in the first place?" Mighty asked Anthony.

"I'm trying to find...you know... a weapon maybe?!" Anthony said.

"But...right." Mighty realized everyone was unarmed except for Anthony.

"Why don't we like...check out the other places before we head back?" Rowen suggested.

"Not yet...Look." Anthony pulled out a briefcase out of a cabinet.

"Really? I thought you said this place was empty!" Imboo said.

"I don't think it is..." Anthony said.

Anthony opened the briefcase and inside was a baton, and files.

"Cool! Something useless." Rowen said grunting at the baton.

"It's not strong..." Imboo said grabbing it and smacking it to the wall, breaking in half.

"You fool!" Mighty said.

"It was useless. Don't you remember this damm place is abandoned?!" Anthony said.

"Nevermind that. Look at those files." Imboo said.

Anthony grabbed the folder and looked through it, history of criminals, innocent and police offers.

"What the..." Anthony saw a particular image which looked like Janey.

"Is that...Janey?" Rowen said.

"It looks like it is." Anthony looked at her file.

"Innocents killed, 100+ and counting, Wanted - Reward = 50M Yen."

"My lord..." Anthony said shocked at the fact that there's a criminal participating with them.

"R-Really? That's her?" Mighty asked.

"It is..." Imboo said.

"Now we know we can't ever communicate with it." Anthony said.

"We should...probably not stand around here for long. You know she might be stalking us?" Rowen was afraid.

"Don't say that!" Mighty yelled.

"Rowen's right. We need to get out and go into the city next to us." Anthony looked outside and pointed at it.

"Now that's a good idea." Snoop said, hearing them conversate over Janey.

"Gee. Sorry." Mighty said.

"Before leaving. Look at that picture there..." Anthony pointed at it.

"Isn't that the president..." Imboo looked at it closely, the picture resembling to Alan.

"Yeah...um sure." Rowen said.

Thus ends Chapter 10, zooming out of their location.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **28**

Deaths:

N/A

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Janey -_ Mentioned

 _Sammy_

 _Samnala_

 _Marie_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - What Happened?**

 **Time: 2:00 A.M - 3:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Lighthouse, Westside of the Island, Corner.**

"So...we are here Ethan?" Alex asked.

"This is it." Ethan said.

"It's pretty far away." Sharilyn said climbing up the ladders and looking at the outside.

"Extremely far." Kevin said looking outside.

"Either that...I can sense Dad has like...a key or something to unlock the computer." Ethan said.

"Why a lighthouse especially? Isn't this like...not right?" Kevin was curious.

"It's his most favorite place. He used to run a lighthouse company before, looking at the cameras and guiding the boats.  
He had fun." Ethan said.

"I see...So you think he keeps secrets inside here?" Sharilyn asked.

"Most likely." Ethan said.

"If you really think we're gonna find anything in here. You're wrong." Alex said exploring the whole area.

"We'll...this is abandoned after all. Why don't we take a break? After a long trip." Ethan said.

"Yeah...did anyone bring the computer anyways?" Kevin said.

"I thought I gave it to you." Sharilyn said.

"No. You we're supposed to bring it."

"Oh no..." Sharilyn said.

"Let me guess. You left it?" Alex said.

"Kevin did." Sharilyn put the blame on Kevin.

"No! Sharilyn did!" Kevin put the blame on Sharilyn.

"Look! We never agreed on bringing the computer. Just finding the password." Ethan said.

"Ugh..." Sharilyn was angry with Kevin.

"Hey guys...is it normal to find a gun...you know...lying on the ground smeared with blood?" Alex said looking at the gun inside the building.

"You don't think..." Kevin said

"No! Stop thinking that." Ethan tried to be positive.

"Just. Pick it up. It's more helpful to us." Sharilyn suggested.

"Anyone have a rag or something to clean it up with?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Kevin said.

"I-I have a rag..." Marie said arriving to the lighthouse all exhausted and about to pass out.

"MARIE?!" Alex said looking at her and running up to her.

"Marie? What happened to you!" Sharilyn said, curious to know.

"I...I...My past group fell apart...and there was problems..." Marie said getting flashbacks from Green, and her secondary group.

"Marie! Who we're you with?" Alex asked her, curiously.

"I was with AJ...and Green...then...I lost AJ and Green, and I was stuck with Brandon, Ninjohn, Brave and Yoshi. So I decided t-to run away from them..." Marie said.

"But...how did you find us?!" Alex said.

"You guys...are very loud." Marie chuckled.

"Hm...It's good to know you're alive." Kevin said.

"We'll...is this your group?" Marie asked Alex.

"No. There's more of us." Alex said.

"How many more?" Marie asked.

"Tons. Atleast 1/4 of the whole student population." Alex said.

"I see." Marie said.

* * *

 **Location: Shed, Westside of the Island.**

"Guys...I thought about an idea...maybe." Imma said.

"What is it?" Ribsor was curious to know.

"Why don't we head off to that...castle, you know?" Imma said pointing at his map.

"There's a castle in this island? Really?" Absol commented on it.

"It's aparently unexplored." Imma said.

"But...what if we don't want to go? AJ said."

"We can't stay in this shed for 3 days...hell we'll get caught by Janey or someone and get killed!" Imma said.

"True true...Have to admit." Ribsor said.

"And this is the bad news..." Imma said.

"What's the bad news?" Ribsor asked.

"Not a lot of us can go to the castle." Imma said.

"Why thought?" Absol was curious to know.

"We'll get caught out. Apparently. It's...one of the most dangerous places ever, And I want to go there." Imma said.

"And...? AJ said.

"You guys have the other option. The fire departament in East City. It looks clean and empty." Imma said.

"Seems fine to me." Absol said.

"Shall we take a voting? I mean...after we go to sleep...we're gonna depart instantly out of here before getting found out alright?"

"We got it Imma." Ribsor said.

"I see. So, whoever wants to go to Red Castle, raise your hand." Imma raised his hand.

 ***Sandy raises Hand***

 ***Ribsor raises Hand***

"And for the Fire Department?" Imma said lowering his hand.

 ***AJ raises hand***

 ***Absol raises hand***

"But Absol...the castle sounds like a better place." Ribsor tried to convince him.

"But...Fire department. I've always dreamt of being a firefighter." Absol said.

"Absol...does this mean...?" Ribsor blushed.

"We'll have to...part our ways." Absol said.

"You both really are platonic for each other huh?" AJ teased them.

"No..." Ribsor tried to deny it.

"We'll Ribs...these few hours we're great with you. But I promise I'll meet you again. I just want to check out the place alright? Promise you'll take care of yourself?" Absol asked.

"Of course I will. I'll be back with you before Day 3, right?" Ribsor asked.

"Of course. Let's. Just rest for now." Absol suggested.

"Good. Idea." Sandy said about to pass out.

* * *

 **Location: Eastern City.**

"Ahh...the beautiful city." Rowen said.

"It's not beautiful when it's full of moss." Imboo said.

"Doesn't matter to me, I know I grew up in the country, but man. The city is pretty. You get me right?" Rowen chuckled.

"Yeah I get it." Anthony said.

"You're cute when you try to act cool." Mighty teased Rowen.

"Hey. Not acting cool. Just showing off." Rowen said.

"Look guys, what's happening over there?" Snoop looked with his binoculars on the distance.

"It seems like people fighting..." Anthony said, trying to distinguish the silhouettes with his glasses.

"Oooh! So I'm the bad guy here, right?!" Yoshi said screeching at Ninjohn.

"You're so fucking annoying Yoshi, I'm actually tired of you. Why do you keep traveling with me?!" Ninjohn said.

"Maybe because you needed company?! My god! Seems like that's wrong." Yoshi said.

"You keep screeching and everyone is gonna run away from you." Ninjohn laid a burn on Yoshi.

"Hey! Atleast I DON'T LOOK LIKE SHIT." Yoshi tried to use racism against Ninjohn.

"Oh! You did not go there!" Ninjohn snapped his fingers.

"Look guys! Stop fighting!" Brandon yelled at them.

"Yeah, Brandon's right! You guys are acting like childs." Lukey said.

"Look! Just get this bitch out of here before I Blow up." Ninjohn said suggesting to kick Yoshi from the group.

"You're the one who needs to leave! Always starting shit!" Yoshi defended himself.

"Whatever, Brandon and Lukey. Come with me. He's staying behind." Ninjohn yelled.

"Oh no you don't! Lukey and Brandon are coming with me! You're useless." Yoshi insulted Ninjohn again.

"THAT'S IT." Ninjohn finally snapped and tackled Yoshi to the ground.

Ninjohn tried to punch Yoshi but Yoshi succesfully dodged it and punched Ninjohn back, Ninjohn got hurt and threw another punch landing it on Yoshi.

"Hey...now they are actually fighting. To death." Snoop said looking at Ninjohn and Yoshi.

"Wait...Why aren't the other two doing anything about it?" Anthony was curious.

"Let me see." Snoop zoomed into his binoculars and looked straight into a certain person's face, looking at Lukey.

"Oh my god...No way..." Snoop quickly gasped.

"what?! Who are they?! Let me see!" Anthony asked for the binoculars.

"Isn't that..." Snoop coudn't finish his sentence until Anthony took away his binoculars, zooming in in curiosity.

"Oh my god. IT'S BRANDON!" Anthony screamed, seeing how Brandon could be in danger.

"Brandon is there?! We need to head there, and FAST." Rowen said.

Yoshi and Ninjohn we're both fighting to death, Lukey was scared and so was Brandon. Until.

"YOU TWO NEED TO STOP FIGHTING." Brandon butted into their fight and tried to push Yoshi away.

"I don't care! Back the fuck off Brandon!" Yoshi said trying to push him away.

"It's not worth killing each other!" Brandon tried to convince Yoshi.

"I SAID FUCK OFF." Yoshi kicked Brandon to the ground. That's when Anthony from the distance got angered.

Anthony quickly grabbed his grappling hook and shot at it, to Brandon's location.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" Yoshi said going berserk about to kick Brandon again, until he was stopped by Anthony who interfered in his way.

"You're not gonna touch Brandon again. I dare you." Anthony gritted his teeth, standing in a defensive pose.

"A-Anthony." Brandon said feeling hurt.

"GGRA!" Yoshi tried to kick Anthony but failed, as Ninjohn grabbed his leg and twisted it.

"FUCK YOU!" Yoshi screeched, trying to get his leg away from Ninjohn.

"Thank you, Ninjohn. I'll take care of him from here." Anthony said cracking his knuckles.

Ninjohn laughed in an evil manner which attracted the rests attention from it.

Anthony punched and beat Yoshi into a pulp yelling the words. "YOU. DON'T. HURT. BRANDON."

Yoshi was defeated and could barely do anything in-return, he seemed more weak each moment, feeling the despair in his life.

"Fuck you guys...always ganging up on me." Yoshi said on the ground spitting out a tooth.

"Want me to put you out of your misery?" Anthony said, preparing to kick Yoshi's face to death, but that's when he got stopped by Rowen.

"That's enough Anthony. I think he's learned his lesson." Rowen said looking at Yoshi who was near to death.

"It is enough. But we have another problem here. Who are these other two?" Imboo looked at Ninjohn and Lukey.

"Suggesting from the fight, Ninjohn started it and caused Yoshi to kick Brandon. So...you think he deserves a punishment?" Snoop suggested.

"Oh...right." Anthony gave Ninjohn a death stare.

"Look! It wasn't my fault I promise! You can ask Brandon or Lukey!" Ninjohn tried to defend himself.

"Uh...you're both scary." Brandon said getting behind Anthony.

"It was both of their fault..." Lukey said.

"Seems like you need to be controlled." Anthony said aiming his grappling hook on Ninjohn's head.

"You're gonna kill me now? After protecting Brandon all this time?" Ninjohn said, trying to accept his fate.

"Nope. Just gonna tie you up for now." Anthony grabbed the hook and pulled it around Ninjohn, tieing his arms so he makes sure he doesn't attack anyone like Yoshi did.

"What are we gonna do with Yoshi here?" Imboo was curious.

"He's dead." Anthony said.

"He's closing his eyes more each second. We should just let him die here." Ninjohn suggested.

"We'll...Anthony just gonna say this here but. Next time. How about no killing?" Mighty suggested.

"I'll try...as long as they don't hurt Brandon." Anthony said.

"What about Lukey? What are we gonna do with him too?" Snoop said, remembering Grace.

"I just...I can leave if you want." Lukey said.

"Look. Are you still looking for Grace?" Snoop asked Lukey.

"Yes...how do you know?" Lukey said.

"I know where she's at..." Snoop said.

"Really?! Can you take me to her?!" Lukey asked Snoop.

"Are you crazy?! She's probably there and will kill us!" Imboo said.

"Maybe Lukey will be our trade." Snoop smirked.

"Trade?" Lukey was confused.

"Grace tried to kill me, and everyone else after going on a mental breakdown for not finding you. And they're probably resting at our place. A very important place for us I guess? But come with us if you want Grace." Snoop said.

"I gladly will." Lukey smiled.

"We'll...Yoshi's dead." Mighty said crouching down checking Yoshi's pulse which was gone.

"Finally..." Ninjohn cried of happiness.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Brandon asked Ninjohn.

"I have my reasons." Ninjohn said.

"We need to head back to our place...maybe the rest got there...maybe they got killed, I don't know!" Imboo said.

"And fast." Snoop was anxious to see Sharilyn.

Chapter 11 ends, zooming out of the Island.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **27**

Deaths:

 **Rank #28** : Yoshicoolman Boy #7 - Caused by Ninjohn and Brandon, Killed by Anthony. **(Beaten to death)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Grace -_ Mentioned

 _Janey -_ Mentioned

 _Samnala_

 _Sammy_

 _Lord_

 _Mojo_

 _Jaydia_

 _Brave_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Day Two**

 **Time: 6:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Shed, Westside of the Island.**

"So...this is when we part our ways again?" AJ asked Ribsor.

"It seems so...we're all going to start a group by ourselves alright?" Ribsor said.

"Indeed." Imma agreed with Ribsor.

"I want to actually see the castle." Sandy said.

"I want to find books, and study about firefighting." Absol said.

"You saved my life, I ain't leaving you Absol." AJ said.

"I see I have a loyal friend." Absol tried to brag out.

 ***Everyone hear's footsteps and gunshots coming from far away.***

"I-I think that's our call." Imma screamed.

"We'll. It was nice meeting you AJ and Absol." Sandy said getting out of the shed first.

"It was nice knowing you guys." Absol said getting out of the shed and heading to the right.

"Wait for me Absol!" AJ said getting out of the shed.

"Still sticking together with me huh?" Ribsor chuckled at Imma.

"We'll you wanted to go with me in the first place, silly." Imma chuckled back.

"Yeah sure." Ribsor said getting out of the shed with Imma.

"Now...let's go before It's too late." Sandy said.

* * *

 **Location: Southside of the Island.**

"Hey guys...Alan here and I hope you had a good night! Ha kidding. This is day 2. I repeat. Day two. You have one more day to live. And by one day. I mean today and tomorrow is your final day, there's only 26 of you alive. Pathetic. Also our **Boy #7 Yoshi** was found dead a while ago, another one down. 26 of you still alive. Why?! Kill yourselves already before I blow you all up already! Haha. Anyways. Have a good morning. Just kidding. HA" The speaker shut off.

"Really...is that it Alan? I expected better." Lord chuckled.

"Alan...Ugh...Just hearing his name disgusts me." Jaydia said.

"We're heading back already?" Naegis asked Lord.

"We didn't find anything over there didn't we?" Lord said.

"What if Sammy tried to follow us and got lost?" Jaydia was worried.

"I woudn't say that..." Naegis said looking at the houses, seeing how Sammy was with another certain person.

"No way..." Lord dropped his bag.

"Sammy!" Jaydia said running up to Sammy.

"Hey guys..." Sammy said smiling.

"Oh...my...god. I found you." Samnala said running up to Lord.

"Ever since day one." Lord said chuckling.

"So...you found geek #2?" Naegis laughed at Lord.

"Haha funny. But Yes. This is who I was talking about." Lord said.

"You talked about me?" Samnala said.

"Of course. You're the only other geek I know, the secrets about this island." Lord said.

"Yup. That's why I temporarily left my group to find you." Samnala said.

"Temporarily? Why not permanent, It's not forced." Lord said.

"Look. I need to go back to them because I promised them something. And that was to stay alive." Samnala said, thinking about Kevin.

"Before that, have you found the computer? Y'a know what I'm talking about." Lord said.

"Been searching. No clue." Samnala said.

"Hmmm...so you'd rather look for a computer instead of opening this damm thing?!" Naegis said holding the chest.

"That...the key right?" Samnala said.

"Yeah...I have no idea where it is." Lord said.

"I do...I have a gps for it." Samnala chuckled.

"How?!" Lord was creeped out.

"I found it lying on the ground on the island." Samnala felt lucky.

"I see...so not everything was taken away from here." Lord hinted something, looking at the sky.

"Most likely." Samnala said.

"What do you mean not taken away?" Naegis asked.

"Alright...You know how this island is apparently empty and evacuated, right?" Lord asked Naegis.

"Yes..." Naegis said.

"Their...secrets are lying in this island...by lying I mean it's scaterred around, even as weapons." Lord said

"Wow..." Jaydia said.

"How...is that possible?" Sammy asked Lord.

"I can't say this yet..." Lord pointed at the collars.

"Ah. I understand." Sammy said.

* * *

 **Location: Lighthouse, Westside of the Island, Corner.**

"So...you found it yet Ethan?" Kevin asked him.

"Nope...how about you search the top area with Sharilyn?" Ethan asked Kevin.

"Yeah sure." Kevin said, heading to the top area.

"I'll go with him." Sharilyn said, choosing Ethan's suggestion.

"I'll head to the basement, maybe I'll find something." Alex said.

"I'll go with you Alex." Ethan said.

"Alright then." Alex said.

Alex and Ethan both headed to the basement along with Marie, the three of them searched towards the whole office.

"Hmmm files and dust." Alex said looking around the paintings and the files.

Ethan spotted a drawer and opened it, inside there was nothing.

"Dammit." Ethan said.

Marie was standing around, yawning and trying to help as much as she could. She was guarding the basement, seeing if anything or anyone gets in.

"So Sharilyn...how about...Snoop? How's it been with him?" Kevin awkwardly asked Sharilyn.

"What about Snoop?" Sharilyn was confused.

"I don't know...aren't you both like...a couple?" Kevin said.

"Uhh...no! Who told you this?!" Sharilyn was starting to get angered, realizing Kevin was butting into her personal business.

"No one, I've noticed it a long time ago." Kevin smirked.

"Ugh...I hate it when people do that." Sharilyn whispered to herself.

"So...If you aren't taken...want to...I don't know. Make out?" Kevin stuttered and asked a random question.

"WHAT?! EW? I don't even know who you are!" Sharilyn felt uncomfortable around Kevin.

"We're gonna die in 1 day! What the hell! And you haven't had your first kiss?" Kevin teased Sharilyn.

Sharilyn was searching on the drawers until she finally snapped.

"Look! Shut up! You're supposed to look for our thing or whatever paper it is! God dammit I want to leave this island!" Sharilyn grunted.

"You wanna have sex...?" Kevin suggested instead.

"Look Kevin. Shut the fuck up and FUCK OFF. I don't want to make out with your nasty ass here or have sex with your what? Small fucking dick!" Sharilyn pointed and pushed Kevin up to the last floor of the lighthouse.

"Look calm down...I just wanted to have some fun..." Kevin said looking how near he was at the edge of falling.

"Fun?! How are we gonna have fun when you're asking me for sex! You motherfucker you're so annoying!" Sharilyn tried to control herself until.

"Sex is good. Trust me." These we're Kevin's last words before...

Sharilyn got extremely pissed that she pushed Kevin off the building, his screams could be heard up to the ground. Sharilyn also screamed alerting the others.

"OH MY GOD?! I heard screams!" Marie yelled.

"That sounded like Kevin!" Alex gasped.

"I-I found the note!" Ethan yelled.

"Never mind that! I'm gonna check up on the other two!" Alex said running up back to the ground.

Sharilyn was getting downstairs.

"Where's Kevin?! What happened!" Marie asked Sharilyn.

"I pushed him to the ground!" Sharilyn said pushing Marie away, running to the bottom floor.

That's when Sharilyn found Alex diagnosing Kevin's body on the outside, he was still alive.

"Ack..." Kevin said trying to move, splattered with blood and his bones all broken.

"My god...Sharilyn...why did you do this?" Alex asked Sharilyn.

"He made me uncomfortable!" Sharilyn defended herself.

"Like?!" Alex tried to get Sharilyn to confess.

"He asked me to make out and have sex! Of course I'll get uncomfortable jesus! What if he raped me on the top floor?!"  
Sharilyn said.

"You could of screamed!" Alex said.

"Wh-Whatever...I'm sorry guys." Kevin said, crying on the ground, seeing his body all limp and broken, filled in a puddle of blood.

"Look. Kevin won't be able to live for anymore. And we're not going to go with the struggle on it. Right?" Marie suggested,  
looking at Kevin.

"Marie is right...I don't think I...really have a purpose to live...I deserved to be killed." Kevin gave up and lost faith in humanity.

"We'll...I'm only wasting ONE bullet on your head...just so you don't suffer anymore..." Alex said, feeling sorry for Kevin.

"I'm glad we got to spend these last few hours...as a team." Kevin said.

"Me too Kevin. I hope...you have a good time...whichever place you're headed off too." Alex said, trying not to cry.

"Hmmpt." Sharilyn felt slightly guilty and upset over what she had done.

Alex loaded up his gun and shot Kevin on the head, taking his life away so he doesn't suffer anymore.

"OH MY GOD! I heard a gunshot!" Ethan said getting out of the building.

"Kevin. That's why." Sharilyn said.

"Why did you kill Kevin, Alex?!" Ethan was shocked at Alex's moves.

"Because Sharilyn pushed him off and he almost died from it! So I got him out of his misery..." Alex said.

"Sharilyn...why?"

"Because he made me uncomfortable! Ugh! Nobody understands me..." Sharilyn said getting away from them.

"Let's just...go. There's no point in staying here." Alex suggested.

"Good idea. I have the paper anyways. We have to head back." Ethan said.

"Yeah...I think...It might be nice..." Sharilyn yelled from far away.

"Calm down Sharilyn. You know the others could be dead...or alive?" Ethan said.

"Don't care! I'm angry!" Sharilyn shouted.

"Christ..." Ethan said.

"This what you've been dealing with?" Alex said.

"Not really. I don't understand her sometimes." Ethan said.

* * *

 **Location: Island.**

"Brandon. I'm glad you're safe." Anthony said.

"I'm glad you're safe too, brother. I was worried about you too." Brandon said pulling Anthony for a hug.

"We'll we have the siblings and the love birds here, what else is new?" Imboo said.

"I love my bird very much." Rowen said giving Mighty a hug.

"So Do I." Mighty replied back.

"Hm..." Snoop said looking at the 5 of them.

"So...has Grace been fine?" Lukey asked Snoop.

"Yeah kinda... why?" Snoop asked back.

"Grace? She's still alive?" Ninjohn asked Snoop.

"Yeah, she's just lost without Lukey and seeks help." Snoop said.

"I knew it." Lukey chuckled.

"Yeah we better hurry up before she destroys the whole area." Snoop chuckled back.

"I just wish things we're like before...normal." Lukey said.

"Yeah...don't we all?" Snoop said.

Here ends Chapter 12, zooming out of their location, onto our next set of survivors.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **26**

Deaths:

 **Rank #27** : Kevin Boy #27 - Caused by Sharilyn, Killed By Alex. **(Pushed off, OUT OF MERCY)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Grace -_ Mentioned

 _Janey_

 _Brave_

 _Mojo_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - More Drama, Please**

 **Time: 8:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Near the Warehouse.**

"Snoop, can you hand me the binoculars?" Lukey asked him.

"You gonna search for Grace?" Snoop said.

"I guess...you guys are too scared to head to your warehouse..." Lukey said.

"Look...the thing has a damm AK." Snoop said.

"So?" Lukey said.

"They can just kill us instantly! We don't have jack shit." Imboo said.

"We'll...look for something to defend yourselves with!" Lukey said.

"Blame Alan. It's his fault."

"Hey hey! ALAN HERE." The speaker turned on instantly.

"What the hell..." Rowen said.

"He's creepy! Jesus..." Mighty shrieked.

"Look again! Your friend **Boy #27** was found dead, His name is Kevin! No disasters for now. That's all."

* * *

 **Location: Southside of the Island, On the way to the Warehouse**

"Kevin?! Dead?! NO FUCKING WAY!" Samnala yelled.

"Kevin? He was with you?" Naegis asked Samnala.

"Yes...a close one actually. God damm..." Samnala facepalmed himself.

"Sorry man...there's still tons of us left I guess." Lord said.

"It won't be the same." Samnala said.

"Don't worry. We're here for you." Sammy patted his back.

"Thanks..." Samnala smiled.

"Yeah Samnala don't ever worry. We're your friends now." Jaydia said.

* * *

 **Location: Near the warehouse.**

"Poor Kevin...the guy was nice..." Rowen said hearing his death being called.

"Kevin really died?! It's a shame we didn't get to meet him. Besides you Rowen." Anthony said.

"Yeah Kevin was chill." Imboo said.

"Things happen." Ninjohn said.

"We'll Ninjohn you almost caused Brandon to die, so you don't get a say." Anthony pointed at Ninjohn.

"Jeez fine." Ninjohn said.

"I don't think...Grace is there..." Lukey said, looking at the whole area.

"You sure? We can cross?" Snoop asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Lukey said.

Rowen headed towards the building with Mighty and followed up behind him, stealthing in-case Grace was hiding.

"Come on guys..." Rowen whispered at the rest of them.

The rest of the group slowly approached to Rowen and stealthed.

"Alright...I'm gonna knock the door open soon. Be ready..." Snoop said risking his life for the rest of them.

"It's risky!" Imboo said.

"I don't care...I put most of you in risk anyways..." Snoop said getting up and heading around the building.

"Here goes nothing" Snoop said bashing the door open.

Snoop looked around and saw nothing. He quickly whistled the group to head over him.

The group headed towards Snoop and headed inside the warehouse.

"So this is your place?" Brandon asked Anthony.

"Yeah. I guess." Anthony said.

"Incredible..." Lukey said.

"Yeah...It's good to rest somewhere without a problem..." Imboo said.

"Where's Grace?! You said she should be here!" Lukey cried out.

"Wait...where's the computer?" Rowen said heading over to the table, seeing how the computer was missing.

"There's a note too. Check it." Brandon said pointing at it.

Snoop grabbed the note and read it.

 **"I've confiscated your computer...and if you want it back. You better go find it. I ain't revealing my spot but...go find it. Unless you get me Lukey back." -** **Grace**

"What is with you guys obsessions with each other?!" Anthony said.

"They're not as obsessed as us." Mighty chuckled with Rowen.

"Nevermind your relationship, where the hell is the computer at?!" Imboo was yelling.

"Look. Maybe if we can find Grace. We might be able to you know...actually get the computer back!" Snoop suggested.

"You we're the one who abandoned her in the first place." Anthony mentioned.

"Look! She's crazy! I coudn't possibly stay with her!" Snoop said.

"Just...because she's crazy you can't just abandon her!" Lukey yelled at him.

"Calm the fuck down, she's probably on the houses near us." Snoop said.

"That better be right. I didn't join you just to not be with Grace!"

"We never told you to join us in the first place!" Snoop said.

"Ugh..." Lukey was starting to get frustrated.

"Look. Lukey. If you want. I'll find Grace with you." Snoop offered him.

"Fine...this last time." Lukey said.

"Aren't you gonna wait for Sharilyn?" Rowen teased Snoop.

"Look. I'll leave that for later. Right now. You need that computer don't you? I don't know what it's for. But i'll help." Snoop said.

"I guess..." Rowen said.

"I'll be back later alright? You guys take care." Snoop said getting out of the warehouse with Lukey.

"Alright Snoop. Catch ya later." Anthony said.

"Bye Snoop." Rowen said.

"Okay.." Mighty said.

"So...guys...this place seems nice." Ninjohn said.

"It's not that nice." Rowen said.

"We'll It's something...besides living outside." Ninjohn walked around with his arms tied up. He explored the whole warehouse and looked at the old stock filled with dirt and moss until...he stepped on a bear trap.

"FFFUCK" Ninjohn screamed and everyone heard the crunch on his leg.

"Oh shit..." Mighty said.

"Ninjohn?!" Brandon called him. Everyone rushed up to the next room and found Ninjohn trying to get out of the bear trap, screaming.

"Holy fuck?! How do we get him out?!" Imboo was panicking not knowing what to do.

"Wait...does that mean..." Rowen was trying to imply something.

"Look! Can the bear trap be unhatched?!" Brandon said looking around it, trying to calm down the screaming Ninjohn.

"We better hurry it up. That thing can cut his leg open." Imboo said.

"It doesn't have a hatch thought!" Anthony pointed out.

"That means..." Imboo said.

"N-No..." Ninjohn said.

"Look Ninjohn...there's no other choice to do, but to cut off your leg." Mighty said.

"Do we even have anything to cut his leg with?!" Anthony asked.

"Yeah...there's a saw probably somewhere in here...I forgot where. But when we got here...there was-" Rowen tried to say until.

"You mean this...?" Brandon pulled out the saw Rowen was talking about, Brandon was trying to help free Ninjohn.

"Do it fast! IT HURTS." Ninjohn screamed.

"Look I'll do it quickly." Rowen asked Brandon to hand him the saw.

Brandon gave the saw and looked at Ninjohn feeling slightly worried.

Rowen was shaking and trying to think how the situation would be until Mighty tried to snap Rowen out of his thoughts.

"Rowen! Let me help you!" Mighty tried to grab the saw until she tripped and pushed Rowen...and did a crucial mistake.

Mighty had accidentaly pushed Rowen that he tripped and fell on Ninjohn's neck...accidentaly cutting his head off and causing the whole place to explode in blood.

"I...I..." Rowen stepped back, seeing how Ninjohn's head easily fell off from that.

"HOLY FUCK..." Anthony said grossed out screaming covering Brandon's eyes.

"I...I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS...TO HAPPEN." Mighty screamed.

"LOOK! It wasn't your fault alright babe?!" Rowen tried to calm down Mighty.

"Poor Ninjohn...this woudn't of honestly happened if he wasn't lurking around! I mean seriously! This whole place never got explored right?!" Imboo asked Rowen.

"We'll...I don't know. Maybe the others did." Rowen was being honest with Imboo.

"Just...my god. I'm so sorry." Mighty said.

"Look! I said it's none ones fault! Ninjohn's dead! No more trouble!" Rowen tried to pull off the shrug on everyone.

"One less person to feed. Maybe you're right..." Imboo said.

"He actually...helped me find you Anthony." Brandon said, feeling sorry for Ninjohn.

"I'm sorry he's gone." Anthony said.

"I'll...I'll take his body outside and clean the floor." Rowen offered.

"That would be nice..." Imboo said.

* * *

 **Location: Central City, on their way to the Warehouse.**

"Ethan are you done peeing?" Alex asked, looking through the city for any survivors.

"Not yet." Ethan yelled.

"Sharilyn...are you okay?" Marie tried speaking to her.

"No I just...want to be alone? Okay?" Sharilyn said.

"Alright..." Marie headed back to Alex.

"I'm done..." Ethan said zipping his button up.

"Took you minutes..." Alex laughed.

"We'll...I needed a short break I guess." Ethan chuckled.

* * *

 **Location: Westside of the Island.**

"Ribsor...are you okay?" Imma said looking at Ribsor who was slightly depressed.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Just a little annoyed." Ribsor said.

"Hm..." Sandy said, resting his arms on Ribsor.

"So Sandy...how did you feel about being with us for a while?" Imma asked him.

"It was nice...don't know much about anyone here...I mean...besides Absol betraying me..." Sandy said.

"He didn't betray you...maybe he was just scared." Ribsor defended him.

"Eh...still thinking of Absol?" Imma chuckled at Ribsor.

"No..." Ribsor said.

* * *

 **Location: Houses, Near the cemetery.**

"Grace...how did you get that computer?" Mojo asked Grace.

"I found it on that Warehouse over there!" Grace pointed to their side, with Mojo and Brave looking at it.

"Was the place supplied?" Brave asked Grace.

"Nah just this computer...let's turn it on and see what happens." Grace said.

"Let's try calling for help maybe...?" Mojo suggested.

"We'll see..." Grace said.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

Brandon was on the ground sitting, still shocked over Yoshi and Ninjohn's death.

"Look Brandon. There was nothing we could do about Ninjohn. You're safe here." Anthony tried to calm him down.

"Do you really think so? I mean...I know...he's been the only one who actually took care of me on this island I guess..." Brandon said.

"Look. There was really nobody else on your group?" Anthony asked Brandon.

"I met Marie, AJ and Green...But Green got killed and Marie ran away...I don't know what happened to AJ." Brandon said.

"Sorry about that..." Anthony tried to apologize.

"There's nothing to apologize about..." Brandon said.

"I guess..." Anthony said.

"I just never got to know why Ninjohn and Yoshi always fought?" Brandon sighed.

"I don't know either...maybe you could ask other people about it? I never noticed it." Anthony said.

"I'll probably find out one day. But they we're nice people. We'll...Ninjohn mostly." Brandon said.

"I understand" Anthony said.

"How do you think Snoop and Lukey are pulling out all alone?" Imboo asked Rowen.

"They're probably...fine. I hope." Rowen said.

"Knowing Snoop...he's gonna be fine." Mighty said.

"You cheating on me?!" Rowen got jealous.

"No babe...I was just teasing about Snoop" Mighty giggled.

"Wait guys...! I think someone is coming!" Anthony poked out at the window and yelled.

"Maybe that's Ethan and the rest?" Imboo said.

"Just...get ready to hide." Anthony said.

"We will..." Rowen said.

"Don't step on a trap!" Rowen chuckled.

"That wasn't funny..." Mighty said.

Here ends Chapter 13, zooming out of the warehouse, showing our next survivors, once again.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **25**

Deaths:

Rank #26: Ninjohn Boy #8 - Caused by Mighty/Brandon, Killed By Rowen. **(Head Cut Off)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Absol -_ Mentioned

 _AJ -_ Mentioned

 _Janey_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Save It**

 **Time: 9:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

Rowen and the rest of the group we're hiding inside. Waiting for the people they saw enter the building.

"We're back!" Ethan said yelling from far away.

"Wait...It's them...!" Rowen said crouching away from the wall, opening the door.

"Ethan!" Mighty said heading outside, pulling him for a hug.

"You guys made it back...in one piece..." Imboo said.

"We lost...a piece and you know who it is..." Alex said.

"Yeah. I know."

"So...you found people huh?" Sharilyn said noticing Brandon.

"Yeah...have a problem?" Anthony said.

"Not at all..." Sharilyn said.

"So...you guys also have new members?" Mighty said noticing Marie.

"Yeah! It's my friend Marie." Alex said.

"Good to meet you." Imboo said.

"Good to meet you guys too." Marie said.

"So...is there anymore of us now?" Sharilyn was curious asking Rowen.

"Yeah...a special someone. And another guy." Rowen said.

"Who?" Sharilyn said.

"Lukey...and." Rowen stopped talking there.

"And who else?" Sharilyn was trying to get Rowen to speak.

"Oh...I forgot their name." Rowen teased Sharilyn.

"Dammit! Tell me!" Sharilyn cried out.

"Snoop! Who else?!" Rowen yelled.

"Snoop? Oh...cool." Sharilyn blushed.

"He's out with Lukey...looking for the computer." Imboo said.

"Computer? What do you mean?" Alex was curious.

"Snoop's good ol friend Grace stole it from us." Imboo said.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" Ethan screamed.

"Look! Calm the fuck down, they're looking for it right now. And it won't be a problem after we find it." Imboo said.

"What if they destroyed it?! We lost Kevin for no reason then!" Ethan said.

"No reason? The ass could of raped us!" Sharilyn tried to accuse him.

"Get over it dammit! We need the computer now!" Ethan yelled at Sharilyn.

"...My god." Sharilyn spread apart from the group.

"That was harsh Ethan..." Imboo said.

"Is Snoop and Lukey even alive?! What if they died TRYING to find it?!" Ethan said.

"Snoop almost caused us to die anyways." Imboo said.

"Hey guys...why is there blood over here?" Marie asked everyone, looking at the room where Ninjohn died.

"It was where Ninjohn died...Brandon's friend." Anthony said.

"Ninjohn...the guy who was called out the last hour?" Marie asked.

"Yes...Rowen killed him." Anthony said.

"It was accidentaly!" Rowen said.

"Rowen? Kill someone? Pfft." Alex coughed.

"Alex you killed Kevin so you can't judge." Ethan pointed out.

"Alex killed Kevin?!" Rowen was shocked.

"You killed Ninjohn!" Alex was even more shocked.

"Both of the kills we're accidental, enough!" Imboo tried to break out the fight.

Eventually after a few seconds, the speaker outside turned on and spoke. "Hey, It's Alan. We have a report that Boy #8 Ninjohn has been dead for a while, No disasters, wink wink" Alan shut off the speaker.

"Ugh..." Rowen was disgusted at Alan mentioning his name.

"Damm..." Marie said.

"I feel bad for Ninjohn." Brandon said.

"Something you coudn't prevent I guess." Anthony said.

"Look. Let's just. If Snoop doesn't come back in the next hour we go out to find him alright?! We can't just stand here all day without a purpose." Alex said.

"Alex is right. IF we're going to die tomorrow, let's make the best off it." Imboo said.

"We're not gonna die tomorrow! Just have...patience." Rowen said.

"Patience is something I don't have..." Ethan said.

"Too bad. Rest up and get ready. We have to find weapons anyways. Who even is armed here?" Rowen said.

Marie, Alex, Ethan all raised their hands.

"Only 3 of us from like what? 11 people here?"

"I don't see 11 people here..." Brandon said.

"It's just Snoop and Lukey that are missing." Rowen said.

"Alright...let's take a break for now." Anthony suggested.

"Right?" Sharilyn said from far away.

* * *

 **Location: Houses, Near the cemetery.**

"Look! We're not looking for trouble!" Ribsor said aiming his gun at Grace.

"No trouble? You're aiming a gun at me!" Grace yelled out.

"Ribsor is serious...calm down already." Sandy said until he noticed Brave.

"You, shut up and don't but in!" Mojo said aiming his gun at Sandy.

"Who do you think you guys are?!" Brave said stepping away from Ribsor's group.

"Look who it is, Brave the traitor!" Sandy accused Brave after breaking up their original group.

"I didn't do anything?!" Brave said.

"We're just leaving...Grace was the one who threathened us." Ribsor said.

"I didn't do shit!" Grace tried to defend herself.

"We'll shooting us from far away and almost killing one of us...totally not a threat right?!" Sandy said

"Shut up before I shoot you, or your friend HERE." Grace aimed her gun at Imma and Sandy.

"Look! There's nothing we have against you...really please! For crying outloud let us go..." Imma said about to pull his hiding gun from his back pocket, Unknowingly how he adquired it.

"We we're just resting here...and you guys bothered us!" Mojo defended his group.

"Just because we bothered your rest doesn't mean we have to give up our lives for this!" Ribsor said.

"Oh my god..." Sandy was freaking out, seeing how everyone was directly aiming and looking at each other, no escape. Sandy knew one person wasn't getting alive out of this.

"FUCK IT..." Sandy ran towards Ribsor and snatched the rifle out of his hands.

"S-SANDY NO!" Ribsor saw how quickly Sandy aimed at Grace, seeing how Grace woudn't react fast enough, Sandy took the shot,  
and shot Grace in the arm, causing her to scream in pain and agony and dropping her AK-47. Mojo quickly noticed it and shot Sandy, but Mojo realized he had no bullets. Imma had the chance and pulled out his gun and aimed at Mojo.

"Imma! Not you too!" Ribsor yelled, taking the rifle away from Sandy and running up to Grace.

"It's for safe precautions." Imma said, smirking.

"You...fucks." Grace said, groaning.

"You guys made us do this!" Sandy screamed.

"Made us?! We weren't planning on killing you!" Brave said.

"I WAS!" Grace screamed.

"Look calm down." Mojo said running up to her, pulling out a rag from his backpack and placing it on her arm.

Snoop and Lukey finally found them and quickly headed towards them.

Imma spotted them from behind and aimed his gun at Snoop and Lukey.

"Look! Imma! It's me Snoop!" Snoop tried to calm things down.

"Oh! It is you..." Imma lowered his gun.

"I heard gunshots! What happened?!" Lukey said getting closer every second to them.

"So...these are you friends too?" Ribsor asked Imma.

"I've known Snoop for years...But Lukey?! Nah." Imma said.

"L-Lukey?" Grace said after seeing how Lukey was with Snoop.

"G-Grace?!" Lukey said running up to her seeing her arm bleeding.

"OH MY GOD LUKEY IT IS YOU!." Grace tried to get up but coudn't causing Lukey to run up to her and tackle her to the ground.

"You're alive?! Who the hell shot you?!" Lukey said.

"It was Sandy..." Grace pointed at him.

"Sandy? The guy next to Imma?" Lukey said pointing at him.

"Y-Yes." Grace said in a weak tone. That's when Lukey got furious and got up from the ground, extreme rage in his eyes and grabbed her AK-47.

"Lukey!" Imma said getting close to him and attempting to take away the gun from Lukey, but got pushed and knocked over by Lukey's AK.

"Lukey...seriously calm down..." Mojo said trying not to point the gun at him. But Lukey pushed Mojo over and grabbed his gun and Imma's he saw how Sandy was cowering in fear, and tried to grab Ribsor's rifle away.

"Ribsor...get away from Sandy. Or else." Lukey threatened him and Ribsor did what Lukey said. Sandy was out in the open and gave up with running away.

"KILL ME. JUST DO IT ALREADY. EVERY MOMENT WE SPENT TOGETHER WAS FAKE." These we're Sandy's last words before hinting something.

Lukey shot Sandy with Grace's AK-47 and shot Sandy in the head a while after with Mojo's gun and shot Sandy in the face with Imma's gun, obliterating him from existance. Lukey had a sadist face on and was laughing, seeing how easily he killed off Sandy in revenge for hurting Grace.

"W-What does Sandy mean by every moment we spent together was fake?" Grace said, looking at Lukey.

"It's nothing...I promise." Lukey said getting close to Grace.

"Poor Sandy...he was the last one..." Brave said looking at him.

"Last one? You mean from your original group?" Ribsor asked Brave.

"I think...if Absol's still alive." Brave said.

"He left off...with AJ." Ribsor said.

"This is what he gets for hurting Grace I guess..." Imma said, trying to look for the bright side.

"Imma. No. That's not the case." Ribsor said.

"What do you mean?" He asked Ribsor.

"He just...killed off Sandy. We we're only getting to know him." Ribsor said.

"Yeah...we'll..." Imma was speechless.

"Look. I have something important to ask." Snoop broke off their conversation.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Warehouse.**

"We're almost there!" Samnala said.

"There? You mean...that warehouse is your place?" Lord asked Samnala.

"Yeah...a good place alright. I can't wait to introduce everyone to you." Samnala said.

"Does that mean...we have to...meet them too?" Jaydia asked Samnala.

"In order to leave this island. Yes." Samnala said.

"Great!" Sammy chanted.

"That's not it...we still don't have everything set up yet." Lord said.

"He's right..." Samnala said.

"We'll...some time to rest WOULD be nice..." Naegis said.

"Don't worry. We'll have a good time over there." Samnala said.

* * *

 **Location: Central City, Near the Warehouse.**

"AJ did you hear that?!" Absol shrieked.

"It was gunshots...and what?" AJ said.

"I don't know...It's just. I feel like we're being followed." Absol said.

"Do you want to head back? Or follow Ribsor?" AJ said.

"Like I said, I don't know! Maybe Ribsor was involved in that fight?! We should probably head there and investigate" Absol suggested.

"You're the one with the gun." AJ said touching his MP4.

"It'll protect us. I'll promise that." Absol said.

"Just...let's check it out. And if it wasn't worth it we head to our location. Alright?" AJ said.

"Yeah we will." Absol said.

Here, Chapter 14 ends, zooming out of the island. Once again.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: 24

Deaths:

 **Rank #25:** Sandy Boy #31 - Caused by Grace, Mojo, Imma and Ribsor, Killed By Lukey **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Janey_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - It happened**

 **Time: 10:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Inside the School**

"Hmpt..." Alan was in his seat, looking at the cameras in his office.

"It appears...there's 24 of them left."

"Either that...they have been dying slowly. Maybe we could step it up...I don't know but...Kinda prefer the 3 day shit, don't you think Oliver?"

"Yeah boss..." Oliver said.

"How is my god damm son still alive?!" Alan said looking at the current survivors.

"He is your son after all." Oliver said.

"Hey. Don't back talk me." Alan said.

"We'll...It's kinda boring just staring at this radar screen every second." Oliver grunted.

"We coudn't afford cameras." Alan said.

"I can see." Oliver said.

"Why isn't he dead already?!" Alan kept whining.

"But...why do you hate him so bad?" Oliver asked him.

"Ugh...It's just. He's not my son alright?" Alan said.

"What'ya mean?" Oliver sat down next to Alan.

"He's adopted. Understand?" Alan said.

"So?" Oliver said.

"I got forced to adopt him. I have no care for him whatsoever." Alan chuckled.

"You're evil." Oliver slightly chuckled back.

"We're all evil here right?" Alan said.

"Yeah!" Oliver said.

"Anyways...time to make my official call-out for the dead." Alan said heading close to his speaker.

* * *

 **Location: Houses, Near the Cemetery.**

"Hey! Alan here! and I'm here to REPORT YOUR BOY Sandy, Sandy Boy #31 has been reported dead. No disasters yet. Do not fret.  
Just kidding.!" Alan shut off the speaker.

"The last one...besides Absol..." Brave said.

"Last one?" Ribsor asked Brave.

"Oh...It's nothing." Brave said.

"Look! Like I've been trying to convince you. That computer you have? We need it." Snoop said.

"Why?!" Grace said, trying to hide it.

"Grace...You know...I'm sorry I can't agree with you on this one but...Snoop is right." Lukey said.

"Lukey?!" Grace was shocked.

"Grace I'm serious!" Lukey said.

"Serious?!" Grace was denying.

"Look! Just give me the computer and I'll leave!" Snoop said.

"But..." Grace was still holding it.

"Grace...Maybe It's important. We should. You know...give it up." Mojo suggested.

"I have to agree with Mojo." Brave said.

"Look. If you want. You can come to the place...It's not mines. But. I'll convince the leader to let you join." Snoop said.

"We'll...you kinda abandoned me..." Grace said.

"And I'm going to repay that by letting you join us." Snoop said.

"Come on Grace! We can spend our day happily without danger." Lukey said.

"What do you mean?" Grace was confused.

"We have a lot of people who don't even have killing in their mind!" Lukey said.

"Killing..." Grace whispered.

"Look. Snap out of it and let's go. Please...?" Lukey said.

"Fine! Just...I'll take the computer with me." Grace said.

"Good enough. Take care of it. And Let's. Get. Out." Snoop said.

"Wait...what about us...?" Ribsor asked Snoop looking at Imma.

"You can come too. As long as you don't aim that rifle at anyone."

"Trust us...We aren't what you thought we we're..." Imma said.

"Thought?" Snoop asked.

"...Nothing." Imma chuckled.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"Guys! Guys!" Rowen was chanting, looking out the window.

"What is it?" Alex asked Rowen.

"People are coming here!" Rowen yelled.

"Dude...that's Samnala and...wait...other people?" Alex looked outside.

"What do you mean Samnala and other people?!" Sharilyn asked.

"Samnala is fine. But he has other people with him?!" Alex said.

"Look. It's probably his friends. Don't worry." Anthony said.

"What if he's being held hostage?!" Rowen said.

"We'll...who's armed here?!" Anthony said.

"Look. I'll go outside and check it myself." Alex said.

"I'll go with you...!" Marie said.

"We'll...we're the only ones with weapons for now. So let's head out." Ethan said.

Alex, Marie and Ethan opened the door and headed outside only to see Samnala, Lord, Naegis and Jaydia running up to them.

"Alex! I'm back!" Samnala said running up to him.

"Oh...hey..." Alex got closer to Samnala and whispered "Who are they?!"

"Oh...let me introduce you to them. I finally found who I was looking for. Like I told you. This is Lord. Over there is Jaydia, over there is Sammy and Naegis." Samnala pointed to each one of them.

"Good to meet you guys..." Marie smiled.

"Yeah...Nice to meet you." Ethan chuckled.

"Are you guys okay?!" Anthony yelled from inside.

"Yeah." Marie yelled back.

"You have more people now?!" Samnala was curious.

"A lot. We'll...with you guys now...Half of the islands population has to be here by now." Alex said.

"Are you seriously...kidding me?!" Samnala said.

"I'm not kidding...you have to come inside to see yourself..." Alex smirked.

"We'll then..." Samnala said showing the others the way in.

"Uh..." Anthony said looking at the pair of survivors.

"Who are these Samnala?" Rowen asked him.

"These... are Naegis, Jaydia, Sammy and Lord." Samnala said.

"So...any of these the guy you we're looking for?" Rowen asked him again.

"Yeah...Lord." Samnala chuckled.

"He's right." Lord said.

"So you're staying now?" Rowen asked once again.

"Yup...as long as they can stay." Samnala said.

"We have no leader...atleast." Alex said.

"It's better to keep it like that. We can watch each others back." Ethan said.

"How many of us are here first of all?!" Sharilyn said.

"Do you really want me to count?" Imboo said.

"Theres, Uhm...There's Me, Rowen, Anthony...Alex...Brandon...Imboo...Marie, Samnala, Lord, Naegis, Jaydia, Sammy, Sharilyn...  
I think thats all..." Mighty said.

"You're forgetting Snoop, Lukey who are looking for the computer and Grace." Imboo said.

"That's what...16?" Lord said.

"Theres...24 of us left thought..." Alex marked that statement.

"Oh my god...that means theres still 8 people probably praying out for blood." Ethan said.

"Do you think so Ethan?!" Mighty yelled at him.

"Hey! You fucking yelling again doesn't help!" Ethan yelled back.

"Atleast my father didn't force me in this damm island..." Mighty smirked.

"Fuck you." Ethan said.

"Come on! We're already in enough trouble! Stop fighting!" Sharilyn said.

"She is right. No more fighting please." Brandon said.

"Fine." Mighty said.

"This is a huge warehouse..." Sammy said looking at it.

"It is..." Jaydia said noticing Mighty on the back.

"Just...theres barely any vision and don't explore too far." Rowen pointed out.

"We won't." Naegis said.

"What are we supposed to do now..." Ethan said.

"Wait for the damm computer Ethan!." Alex said.

"But." Ethan said.

"Look. We have nothing else but the computer is our hope..." Alex said.

"...Computer?" Lord said feeling concerned.

"Yes. Computer." Alex said.

"You...really have one?" Lord said.

"It's currently lost. But someone holds it right now." Alex said.

"Someone...are you kidding me?!" Lord said.

"I mean...If only people we're responsible about it..." Alex looked at Rowen.

"Hey! We we're forced to!" Rowen said.

"I blame it on Anthony..." Mighty scoffed.

"Why me?! You know we heard gunshots and I went to check it out!"

"Yeah gunshots who could of killed you and Snoop!" Rowen said.

"Snoop was involved in gunshots?!" Sharilyn asked Rowen.

"Yeah he got shot in the arm." Anthony said.

"And you didn't fucking help him?!" Sharilyn yelled at Anthony.

"Look. I was the one to go out in the first place! If I didn't he could of been killed by now!" Anthony said.

"Killed?!" Sharilyn said.

"Grace! Who else!" Anthony said.

"Ugh...Just...When is he coming back?!" Sharilyn said.

"You are desperate..." Brandon said.

"No I'm not..." Sharilyn said.

"Chill out. Snoop is coming back soon with Lukey, Grace, and the computer hopefully." Alex said.

"Yeah...if not I'll be mad for making us travel all that way for this dang paper." Ethan said.

"Paper? Can I see that?" Samnala looked at it and asked Ethan.

"Yeah...just don't eat it." Ethan laughed.

"Not. Funny." Mighty said.

"Oh. Have some humor." Ethan told Mighty.

Samnala looked around the paper, he showed it to Lord and whispered to his ear.

'You think this is the right code?' Samnala said.

'Right code? It is the code...incredible...' Lord said.

Samnala gave the paper back to Ethan.

"Is that all?" Ethan said.

"Yup." Samnala said.

"Anyways...everyone make yourself home. We're going to fix up this place!" Rowen said.

"We'll..." Samnala said.

"Don't tell me your leaving again..." Rowen said.

"No. Absolutely not. It's just. Is this really the right place to choose to stay in?" Samnala said, noticing the moss in the walls.

"Do we really have another choice again?" Rowen said.

"Sure...I mean. Didn't we see good places in the city?" Anthony asked.

"Good places on the city? Looks all like garbage." Brandon said.

"Hey. Your tastes. My tastes." Anthony said.

"Maybe...But this is the strongest place I've seen." Alex said.

"I've only been on the south with Sammy, there's not that much over there." Jaydia said.

"The south is nice...not that bad but there's place alright." Samnala said.

"It's true." Naegis said.

"Should we head south then?" Rowen said.

"We just got here! We need to think...before we do anything." Alex said.

"Alex is right. Without a plan, we can't do anything." Imboo said.

"...Can we just wait for Snoop and make the plan after?" Sharilyn asked.

"Really...how desperate can you be?!" Brandon said.

"Mind your business!" Sharilyn got angry.

"No!" Brandon said.

"CHILL OUT I SAID." Alex said.

"Such a nice group you got..." Jaydia said talking to Samnala.

"Heh..." Samnala chuckled.

"Has it always been like this?" Lord asked.

"I can't say much. I don't even think I'm part of this group for being absent a lot." Samnala said.

"We're all a group now. I guess." Sammy said.

"Whatever it takes to survive, and open this dang chest." Naegis said.

"OH!" Samnala gasped.

"The chest." Lord said.

"Yeah but before that...we need to ask who has the keys in here." Samnala said.

"Someone here better have the key or else I'm gonna die." Naegis said.

"Then wish luck, because if nobody has it. We're never getting off this island." Lord said.

"Never getting off?!" Jaydia said.

"Never getting off. So the person holding that key is priviledge." Lord said.

"Dang...and they're still alive." Naegis said.

"Exactly." Lord said.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **24**

Deaths: N/A

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Absol -_ Mentioned

 _AJ_

 _Janey_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Shots**

 **Time: 12:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Inside the School.**

"So will any of them die already?" Alan was walking around anxiously, waiting for their deaths.

"Look. Just calm down Alan." Oliver said.

"You defy me soldier?" Alan said.

"No. Don't think that. All I said was calm down." Oliver said.

"We might...have to set up disasters then." Alan suggested.

"Uh...I think the disaster will happen soon." Oliver said looking at the radar.

"Is that our dear Janey?" Alan said.

"Yes...she's on the south...heading her way to a bunch and a bunch of survivors.

"Oh goodie! Can't wait." Alan said.

"Where is Janey from anyways?" Oliver asked Alan.

"She's a transfer student. Just like someone else that's currently alive.

"Someone else played this game before?!" Oliver was shocked.

"Yup. They're still alive...somehow." Alan said.

"Wow...Who is it?" Oliver said.

* * *

 **Location: Cemetery.**

"Grace are you doing okay?" Lukey asked her, concerned about her arm.

"Look. I'm fine. Can you carry the computer for me?" Grace asked, giving him the computer.

"Give it to me instead." Snoop said.

"No." Grace said.

"Come on. I need it." Snoop said.

"I have a broken arm!" Grace yelled.

"I got shot too! And I'm fine!" Snoop said.

"Whatever." Grace said.

"So...is your place anywhere here?" Ribsor said.

"It's really near." Snoop said.

"We'll. I'm tired of walking again." Imma said.

"Get used to it." Ribsor said.

"I don't feel like it." Imma said.

"Too bad. We have to survive now." Ribsor said.

"We lost Sandy though. Dang." Brave said.

"Did he mean anything to you?" Mojo asked Brave.

"Not much. I guess." Brave said in all honesty.

"That's sad." Mojo said.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Warehouse, Few feets away.**

"Absol. I hear people." AJ said getting lint out of his ear.

"Don't be fucking gross." Absol said hitting him with his MP4.

"That wasn't necessary!" AJ said yelling at him.

"You're making me go here and not to where we're supposed to go." Absol said.

"We'll...maybe Ribsor and the others made it over there? How do you feel about that?" AJ said.

"Meh..." Absol said.

"Does anyone hear the wind blowing?" Rowen asked.

"Babe, that's the wind..." Mighty facepalmed.

"That's what I said..." Rowen said.

"So...is there anything better to do than just wait here impatiently for your little secret?" Marie said asking Lord.

"You guys called for a computer. We're waiting for the computer." Lord said.

"Are you saying you're leaving...?" Samnala asked Lord.

'We have to. Remember?' Lord whispered to Samnala.

"Does that mean...we have to leave too?" Jaydia asked.

"No. Anyone is welcome here. As long as you don't kill anyone in here." Ethan said.

"Look. We can't just. Wait here all day alright? I'm going outside and find Snoop and the rest." Alex said.

"You can't go alone." Imboo told Alex.

"Whatever just, have my gun." Alex threw the gun at Imboo.

"You can't go unarmed either." Sharilyn said.

"You guys. Defend inside."

"I'll go with you Alex." Marie offered her help to him.

"I said no! I'm not risking your life!" Alex said, protecting Marie.

"Alex..." Marie said.

Alex headed to the door alone and opened it, looking to his side he noticed Absol and AJ walking to his direction.

"Who are you guys?!" Alex said hiding another secret gun on his back.

"It's Absol and AJ." AJ yelled from far away.

Alex headed closer to them until Absol aimed his gun at his head.

"Look. We're not looking for trouble now." Absol said.

"Trouble? You guys are alone right?" Alex said making sure

"Do you have people?" Absol said cackling his gun.

"Answer my question." Alex said.

"No. It's just us. We promise not to be deadly unless-" Alex quickly pulled Absol's gun down and grabbed out his own,  
shooting Absol on his leg.

"FUCK." Absol said falling to the ground, dropping his gun.

"You gonna try to kill me too?" Alex said pointing his gun to AJ's head.

The rest of the group heard the gunshot and quickly alerted someone to check everything out.

"Alex?! IS everything OKAY?" Sharilyn said heading outside, noticing Absol on the floor bleeding.

"Uh..." Alex said hiding his gun away, seeing Sharilyn get closer to him.

"Did you shoot Absol?!" Sharilyn asked Alex.

"He aimed the gun at me!" Alex defended himself.

"I was just- It was defending myself and AJ! What if you killed us?!

"Did I Kill you? No. I only shot you." Alex scoffed.

"I CAN BLEED TO DEATH." Absol said, holding his leg.

"Look. I'll treat the wound." AJ said, pulling bandages out of his backpack.

"Please do." Absol grunted.

"Alex just. Let's take him outside! We never agreed on hurting anyone!" Sharilyn said.

"Fine...I'm sorry." Alex apologized to Absol.

"Fuck you." Absol whispered to himself.

Alex, Sharilyn and AJ all grabbed Absol and carried him inside to the building.

"Oh my god...AJ?!" Marie said noticing he was alive.

"Marie...? You're alive?" AJ asked her.

"Oh good. I thought I lost you for good." Marie said patting AJ on his head.

"Hmmpt." Absol said looking at everyone.

"You found more people?" Ethan asked Alex.

"I hurt one of them by accident. Oopsies." Alex chuckled.

"That's not funny!" AJ said.

"They're hurt." Brandon said, noticing him.

"What do you mean by they're?" Anthony asked Brandon.

"I was talking about that guy." Brandon pointed to Absol.

"Right..." Anthony said.

* * *

 **Location: Cemetery, Near the Warehouse.**

"Snoop. Don't you think your wound is opening more?" Lukey said noticing blood drops coming out of his arm.

"It's normal. I've been through this before." Snoop said.

"You're only 18. How could you been possibly shot before?" Mojo asked Snoop.

"My father works at the military. He's...pretty messed up." Snoop said.

"We'll...that's sad. In a way. Not completely." Brave said.

"Heh. It runs in the family." Snoop said.

"If you're from the military...don't you think you know a way to get out of here?" Lukey asked Snoop.

"I'm not from the military. Just. My dad." Snoop said.

"Hmmm..." Lukey said

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"Naegis, Sammy...what are we gonna do? I'm kinda tired of being here..." Jaydia said.

"Don't you know anyone in here?" Naegis asked Jaydia.

"Just, Mighty. But she doesn't seem to have noticed me. But I don't mind." Jaydia scoffed.

"She's more...busy with Rowen. Don't worry." Sammy said.

"Maybe getting rid of Rowen will help?" Naegis suggested.

"No...I don't know." Jaydia said.

"Look. I can distract Rowen and you can talk to her." Sammy said.

"Go for it." Jaydia said.

Sammy headed over to Mighty and Rowen who we're sitting alone at the corner of the warehouse, talking to each other.

"Hey Rowen." Sammy waved at him.

"Do. I know you?" Rowen asked Sammy.

"No. I don't know you either but. I just wanted to know If you wanted to hang out for a bit." Sammy said.

"Mighty...what should I do?" Rowen asked her.

"Go for a little bit. JUST. a little." Mighty said.

"Alright. I'll be back." Rowen told Mighty, heading out from the area with Sammy.

"Bingo." Naegis said looking at Sammy.

"It's your chance." Samnala bumped at Jaydia, butting into their business.

"Uh..." Jaydia said, getting up and heading to Mighty.

"Jaydia is that you?" Mighty said, rubbing her eyes and looking at her.

"You look sleep deprived." Jaydia said laughing at Mighty.

"Nah..." Mighty chuckled back.

"It seems. You've made it this far huh?" Jaydia sat down next to Mighty.

"I never noticed you we're here." Mighty said.

"We'll now I am." Jaydia said.

"I'm glad. We can gossip now!" Mighty said.

"Incredible. Mighty lasting one second without Rowen." Ethan chuckled.

"We'll...when you think about it they're meant for each other." Sharilyn said.

"What about Snoop, aren't you anxious hes coming soon?" Imboo said.

"I said we would look for him if he doesn't come back in time." Sharilyn said.

"And I agreed we would search for him too." Imboo said.

"Good." Sharilyn said.

"And you're coming." Ethan pointed his fingers at her.

"Whatever." Sharilyn said.

"Heh. Denial." Ethan said.

"So...how's that Absol guy doing?" Marie asked AJ who was treating his leg.

"I took infirmary for one year. I think I know what to do." AJ stuttered.

"You said you passed it?!" Absol said.

"I said I took it." AJ said.

"We'll AJ. You better treat that leg right. Nobody here has bothered to take that class." Alex said.

"It's a fun class. Promise." AJ said.

"What class did everyone even take here?" Marie asked everyone.

"I took. I guess I was studying for technician." Anthony said.

"So was I." Samnala said.

"And I." Lord said.

"I wanted to be a Pro sword fighter." Sharilyn said.

"I never studied for a job. Too lazy. But I could say popstar" Mighty said.

"Technician. But only took for a day." Imboo said.

"Vetenarian." Brandon said.

"Electrician." Rowen said.

"Police." Sammy said.

"Cooking." Alex said.

"Popstar too." Jaydia said.

"Singer. Not a popstar." Naegis said.

"A firefighter. Riding those giant ass trucks and wetting people when I was 5. It was fun man." Absol said.

"Did you really?" AJ asked Absol.

"Hell yeah!" Absol said.

"Interesting..." Marie said.

"What about you Ethan?" Alex asked him.

"...Eh" He said.

"Do you not have a dream yet?" Mighty asked Ethan.

"It's been crushed being in this island." Ethan said.

"Being stuck with you is already a nightmare." Mighty laughed.

"See what I mean?" Ethan groaned.

"Oh take a joke." Imboo said.

"They're bothering me!" Ethan said.

"You ain't special either." Imboo said.

"I am!" Ethan yelled.

"Calm down now." Anthony said.

"Stop..." Ethan said.

"Man...this place is weird." Lord said, looking at everyone making fun of Ethan.

"Ethan is a fun target though." Sammy said.

"Is he even?" Lord said.

"I've been with him ever since Day 1. I know how he works." Sammy said.

"Crazy, I tell you." Samnala said.

"I've studied in the past with Mojo, surprised he never remembered me." Lord mentioned.

"I studied with Kevin ever since 3rd Grade, I never got to say goodbye to him." Samnala said.

"Sorry man." Lord said.

"Life...sure is hard when you have almost a day left to live." Sammy was feeling negative.

"Like I've said. We're getting out of here. Alive." Lord said.

"Yeah with our help. Nothing is impossible." Samnala said.

Here ends Chapter 16.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **24**

Deaths: N/A

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Don't Give Up**

 **Time: 1:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Inside the School.**

"Look Alan, You don't have to set up any disasters yet! It's a waste!" Oliver suggested.

"It's been hours and nobody has fucking died?!" Alan screamed.

"So? Can't you see Janey is literally getting closer each time?!" Oliver screamed back.

"What if she doesn't kill?" Alan said.

"I'm Second-In-Command here. I know my shit." Oliver said smirking and laughing.

"Fine. If no deaths happen...You're gone." Alan laughed.

"That's funny." Oliver said.

* * *

 **Location: Cemetery**

"Finally. Some people." Snoop said looking at Ethan and Imboo who we're getting closer to them.

"Snoop?!" Imboo said running up to him.

"Oh hey. It seems you're still sane." Snoop said.

"Who are these people?" Ethan said looking at Brave, Mojo, Ribsor, Imma, Lukey and Grace.

"It's...our group I guess...Sandy shot Grace so we need help." Snoop said.

"Oh wow...we have another hurt person in our place. Dunno if they can handle two." Imboo said.

"Just. I need the most help for Grace. Please?" Lukey said.

"Sure. We'll talk to AJ about it." Ethan said.

"AJ?" Ribsor quickly looked at Ethan with a stare.

"Really? AJ is with you guys?"" Imma said.

"They headed to our way. We don't know why yet." Ethan said.

"Does that mean...Absol is with you?" Ribsor asked them.

"Yes. Infact he was with AJ when he arrived. His leg got shot thought." Imboo said.

"IS HE OKAY?!" Ribsor screamed.

"Yes! Calm down." Ethan said.

"Let's get to your place as soon as possible." Ribsor said.

"That's why we came to get you guys." Imboo said.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"Ah...my leg." Absol said stretching it.

"Is it feeling better now?" Sharilyn asked him.

"I guess so." Absol said standing up.

"So you're all ready to go now?" Anthony said.

"We'll... I guess we have no choice." Absol shrugged.

"We can go if you guys want. Heh." AJ smiled.

"We'll. It was nice knowing you." Mighty said.

"AJ, you're leaving? Why don't you stay?" Marie offered him.

"Don't want to be a bother." AJ said.

"Hey...we're not kicking you out...we just asked if you wanted to stay." Rowen said.

"We can come back I guess." AJ said heading out of the door with Absol.

"Cya AJ. I'll catch you later." Marie said.

"Theres goes a pair of survivors..." Alex said.

"We'll...is there a way to stop them?" Brandon said.

"For what?" Alex said.

"Nothing..." Brandon said.

Imboo, Ethan both knocked on the door, Rowen and Mighty quickly headed to the door and opened it.

"What...?" Rowen said looking at the big group.

"Snoop! You're back!" Mighty said.

"Don't lie." Sharilyn yelled from the distance.

"But it is Snoop." Mighty said pointing at him.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Snoop asked Mighty.

"Look around Snoop. And you will see.

"In the meantime. You all can sit down there." Alex said guiding the new group besides Ethan, Imboo and Snoop.

Snoop looked around and noticed a certain person in particular. He saw Sharilyn.

"Snoop?" Sharilyn had eye contact on him.

"Sharilyn?" Snoop noticed her and quickly ran up to her.

"You're still alive? I can't. I can't believe this." Sharilyn said still looking at him.

"You bet I am. I though you we're the dead one. Heh." Snoop said.

"So...the other love birds are now together?" Anthony said.

"We're not a couple." Snoop said looking away from her.

"Yeah. We're just. Best friends alright?" Sharilyn said.

"Yeeeeah sure." Alex said.

"Anyways. Who are those other people anyways?" Sharilyn looked at them.

"You mean...Lukey, Grace and the others? No idea." Snoop said.

"We'll..." Ribsor was about to introduce himself.

"My name is Imma, and here is my buddy Ribsor." Imma said.

"Hm..." Mojo said.

"Mojo?" Lord said looking at him.

"So Lord...seems that we've found each other." Mojo said.

"Did your trip go well?" Lord asked him.

"Eh...didn't last for long." Mojo said.

"So...it seems these are the people?" Samnala asked Snoop.

"Yup." Snoop said.

"My arm hurts!" Grace grunted.

"So where's AJ?" Imboo asked for him.

"Oh um...AJ left." Sharilyn said.

"AJ seriously left?!" Snoop said.

"But we need him!" Ethan said.

"What for?" Alex asked.

"Well. Our friend here who tried to kill us several times needs medical help." Snoop pointed to Grace.

"Fuck you!" Grace said holding her arm.

"So...that's the one who tried to shoot us?" Rowen looked at Grace with an angry stare.

"It's not her fault." Lukey tried to defend her.

"Bullshit!" Mighty said.

"I don't give a fuck. You're all killers." Grace said.

"Is she mental or something?!" Anthony said.

"Just. Of course. She needs the help." Snoop said.

"You do know...people like this wont last long..." Alex said, with all honesty.

"How would you know?!" Lukey said.

"I've seen this before." Lord also said.

"Right?" Alex said.

"Grace isn't dying, she's strong and knows how to be strong!" Lukey said defending her.

"Y-Yeah!" Grace said.

"Anyways...so...Absol is really gone too?" Brave asked Imboo.

"It appears he is." Imboo said.

"No way..." Ribsor said.

"Sorry man." Imma said.

"We said we would part our ways. But I guess that's fine." Ribsor said looking away from everyone.

"I know we would, and we still are, right?" Imma said.

"Yeah...no choice but to be stuck with you." Ribsor laughed at Imma.

"Fuck, You." Imma grunted at Ribsor.

"You both seem like you've been friends for ages." Brave said.

"Not really. We met when this law started. Y'a know a day ago." Imma said.

"This is a law and not a game?" Ethan asked Imma.

"We don't know. It's probably a game, a law. But It's legal as hell." Imma said.

"Fuck..." Ethan said covering his face.

"We know Ethan, we know." Sharilyn said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Mighty said.

"So...are you gonna give us the computer or what?" Snoop asked Grace.

"No..." Grace said.

"Grace stop. They need it." Lukey said handing him the computer.

"Bingo." Lord said.

"So...?" Grace said.

"You shut it. All of you. In a line." Lord said, huddling next to Samnala.

"What for?" Naegis asked Lord.

"Just do what I say please." Lord asked kindly.

"Do you still need my paper?" Ethan asked Lord.

"Very kindly." Lord said grabbing the paper from Ethan's arm.

"Is it time yet...?" Naegis

"Time for what...?" Alex was confused.

Lord typed on the computer and left an important message.

"This computer can be used to hack into their database and erase their bracelets communication on your legs. But you have to promise not to mention anything, because. The bracelets have speakers. Now. We're gonna type in the code and see if it works. And then. We're out of this island." The message said.

"Really?" Jaydia said.

"It is time...finally..." Sammy said.

"I miss the outside a lot." Brandon said.

"Heh. So do I." Sammy said.

"We're always on the outside though" Jaydia said.

"It's not the same." Sammy said.

"He's right..." Naegis said.

Lord grabbed the paper and read it, he opened the folder that said "Bracelets output." He opened it and a security check opened it was a 9 letter paper. He read it and typed it on the security check. "I-L-O-V-E-C-O-C-K" It said. He pressed enter and said it proceeded, but there was another problem. It was another security check. It was a 5 letter combination. Lord knew he had to ask.

"So? Does anyone here have the keys?" Lord asked everyone.

Nobody responded not even Lukey, but before Lukey could speak, his keys jiggled on his pockets. Samnala heard it and headed over to Lukey.

"You have keys. Don't you?" Samnala asked Lukey.

"S-She doesn't?!" Grace said in a weak tone.

"Shit. She's losing blood a lot." Imboo noticed Grace.

"This is why I asked for help!" Lukey said, before replying to Samnala.

"Keys! NOW!" Samnala yelled at him.

"Fine take it!" Lukey handed his keys to him and Samnala walked over to Lord.

"It's time Naegis. Head over to us." Lord said, seeing how Naegis jaw dropped from his mouth.

"FINALLY." Naegis said.

Lord grabbed the keys and grabbed Naegis treasure chest. Lord put different keys on it and none opened it.

"Is...everything okay?" Anthony asked Lord.

That's when Lord finally opened the chest, and inside was a 5 letter password. And a lollipop.

"For you." Lord said handing the lollipop to Naegis.

"Oh my god...the limited edition BlueBerry Popsicle Mega Super Incredible with the best taste ever." Naegis said.

"Wow." Sammy said.

"I know my flavors." Naegis said.

Lord typed the password on the security check, it spelled out L-O-L-J-K. It proceeded to the final step. Downloading and installing the program. Lord looked at what the download estimate said "One day."

"Fuck..." Lord said looking at the computer.

"What's wrong?" Ethan said looking at Lord with a worried face.

Everyone had knockledge they we're finally leaving the island, but they we're all concerned too after Lord said Fuck.

"It's just..." Lord typed out on the computer "We have to wait one more day before leaving this place, we just, have to survive for another 24 hours before getting out of here, understand alright?"

"Yes..." Brandon said, getting happier by the moment.

"We get it." Anthony said.

"That's a long wait." Rowen said.

"It'll be worth it. I guess." Sammy said.

"Yeah." Rowen said.

"Let's just. Protect this thing from now on. It's our. Only hope now." Lord said.

"Does that mean...?" Mojo looked at Lord.

"Yes..." Lord said.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of the Warehouse.**

"Heh, they won't know what will come for them." Janey said hiding over a bush with a weird device on her hands, along with her AK-47.

* * *

 **Location: Inside the School.**

"Yes Janey. She's right there...!" Oliver said pointing at the radar.

"This will be. My disaster." Alan laughed outloud.

"That's a good one, haha!" Oliver laughed with Alan, until he noticed the names pointed on the radar.

The names on the radar mentioned Mighty, Imboo and Sharilyn all blinking at them. Oliver noticed those we're his friends.  
Oliver came up with an idea after this moment. He headed over to the couch where Alan lays down and grabbed a notebook to write his idea for future reference.

'I'll save my friends If I have to. I just. Hope Alan will let me visit the area for survivors. It'll be a good start to find them.' Oliver said.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **24**

Deaths:

N/A

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Killing Machine**

 **Time: 2:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"This isn't happening..." Sharilyn said.

"Look. Just calm down. We'll think of something now." Snoop said.

"Honestly Sharilyn is right with this one." Mighty said.

"Why?!" Imboo said.

"We're gonna bore ourselves to death here." Mighty said.

"They do have a point. And. What are we all GONNA do for 24 hours?" Ribsor said.

"We haven't all met completely. I mean. We could probably make a friendship circle here now." Imma suggested.

"I don't know any of you, except Sharilyn, Mighty, Brandon and Imboo." Anthony pointed out.

"I'm fine with everyone honestly." Rowen said.

"Yeah. Everyone is invited here, the only rule is. You aim a weapon at someone. You're gone from here." Ethan said.

"Like this?!" Janey's voice was heard from outside.

"Who was that?!" Alex heard her voice.

"It came from outside." Marie said crouching.

"Oh...fuck..." Lord said.

"SHE FOUND US." Samnala said crouching down too.

"I infact, have found you piles of trash." Janey's voice was heard close from a speaker.

"Where is she?!" Sammy said.

"WHO?" Anthony was confused.

"I'm pretty sure...that's Janey Anthony..." Imboo pointed her out.

"You're all piled up in a group...very nice..." Janey said.

"What about it?!" Brave yelled.

"Are you gonna do something about it?" Mojo said.

"Yes...in-fact." Janey said.

"Oh no..." Brandon said looking outside, seeing Janey arm a bomb about to throw it inside.

"BRANDON NO!" Anthony pushed Brandon off the window, a grenade was thrown inside.

"F-FUCK RUN!" Lord said getting away from the grenade with Jaydia, Sammy and Naegis.

"I-I CAN'T MOVE!" Grace said trying to get up.

"GRACE COME ON!" Lukey said grabbing her arm with too much force.

"MY ARM HURTS." Grace said, screaming in pain.

"FUCK SHUT UP." Lukey pushed her and the grenade exploded, everyone avoiding it successfully.

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Fields, Near the Warehouse.**

"Uhhh Absol...I heard gunshots again." AJ said, looking behind of him.

"We promised we would leave. We can't come back again. They probably don't need us anyways." Absol said.

"Look. Maybe they need help. Trust me on this one. We have to turn back." AJ said.

"AJ dammit! We're only wasting time!" Absol said.

"Wasting time? We have a day left." AJ said.

"Right..." Absol said.

"Grab your gun and let's go." AJ said running back.

"Right behind you." Absol said running behind him.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"M-My god...the floor..." Rowen said looking at it.

"Why are we just standing inside here?! Someone go kill her!" Naegis suggested.

"Too dangerous..." Samnala said.

"What do you mean too dangerous?!" Marie asked Samnala.

"Go outside and you'll see..." Samnala told Marie.

Marie headed to the door and was instantly stopped by Alex.

"Don't..." Alex said.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Marie screamed.

"No...I'm defending us." Alex said grabbing out his two guns.

"So am I." Lukey said grabbing Grace's AK-47.

"Count me in." Ethan said getting into position with Lukey and Alex.

"I can help..." Ribsor crouched to the ground, zooming through the windows with his scope on his rifle.

"I can h-" These we're Samnala's last words...before getting shot through the eye by Janey's Rifle from the window.

Janey was lurking around the windows...looking for people to kill.

"NO!" Lord said running up to Samnala.

Samnala was completely dead, and had no time to react to his pain. His blow was fatal.

"Samnala! Dammit..." Alex said running up to his body.

"ALEX GET AWAY FROM HIM." Marie said.

"I'm just..." Alex said.

"Spread out and hide!" Rowen yelled.

Janey was hearing everyone's voice, panicking and screaming for help. It was starting to calm down. Janey was always satisfied hearing worthless human lives be taken away.

"F-Fuck...Samnala's gone...FUCK..." Lord said trying to get him to wake up.

"Lord he's dead!" Mojo said pointing to his hiding spot.

"Ugh..." Lord headed to Mojo.

"Poor Samnala..." Sammy said hiding next to Lord and Mojo.

"Wasn't he close to you?" Lord asked Sammy.

"Yeah...kinda." Sammy said.

Janey came from inside with a giant shield on her body. Alex saw her and started shooting her along with Jaydia and Lukey.

Nothing happened. Her shield was indestructible.

"Oh...I see you people are trying to shoot me? Too bad. I'm protected." Janey laughed.

"what fucking sorcery is that..." Anthony said looking at her shield.

"It was probably in her fucking bag..." Imboo said.

"How lucky could she be." Sharilyn said.

Janey noticed a group talking to each other planning how to get rid of Janey. Janey shot at their direction.

"GET OUT FROM YOUR SPOT, I WON'T SHOOT. I HAVE. AN IDEA." Janey laughed.

Jaydia, Rowen, Imma, and Grace and Snoop came out of the spot together.

"Don't shoot us..." Rowen said, protecting the 4 people behind him.

"ROWEN NO!" Mighty tried to run to him but Janey shot at the floor next to Mighty, causing her to get behind her position.

"Honey, leave your babe alone. He has a task for me." Janey smirked and laughed.

"I'll do it..." Rowen said heading to her.

"Rowen...you don't have to" Imma said trying to pull him back.

"I got this!" Rowen said.

"Here Rowen." Janey gave him her AK-47.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Rowen said grabbing it.

"You're gonna choose who to kill next. In your little corner." Janey said pulling out a glock from her pocket. Aiming it at his head.

"And if I don't...?" Rowen said.

"I'll blow your brains out." Janey said.

"ROWEN!" Mighty cried out.

"Shut up!" Imboo covered Mighty's mouth before she could scream.

"Rowen will be fine!" Sharilyn tried to calm her.

"Who am I supposed to choose?!" Rowen said.

"You either choose to Kill...Jaydia. Snoop. Imma. Or Grace."

"Lord quickly grab the computer and lets get out!" Naegis suggested.

"Right at ya." Lord grabbed the computer.

Ribsor, Lord, Mojo and Naegis could be seen at the background, getting out of the building successfully while Janey is distracted.

"Choose wisely." Janey said.

"Rowen. Don't kill any of them. Kill me." Snoop suggested.

"SNOOP NO!" Sharilyn tried to scream but Imboo shut her mouth before she could scream.

"BOTH OF YOU. SHUT THE FUCK UP." Imboo whispered at the two of them.

"Don't kill me. Please Rowen. Mighty will be pissed at you." Jaydia groaned at her situation.

"DON'T YOu DARE..." Imma pulled up his hands.

"Please...don't..." Lukey said looking at Rowen, seeing how anxiously he was aiming his gun at Grace.

"Don't aim that at ME!" Grace said looking at Rowen who aimed his gun at him.

"I'm sorry...but you're a burden..." Rowen said cackling the gun, readying it up to shoot Grace.

"NO!" Grace screamed.

"FUCK NO!" Lukey ran up from his spot and pushed Rowen off the way...causing...Rowen to shoot Jaydia instead.

"AH! ROWEN!" Jaydia said falling to the ground, closing her eyes quickly with a gunshot on her chest, dropping her gun to the ground.

Grace grabbed Jaydia's gun and tried to shoot Rowen but Rowen dodged the bullets quickly, causing Grace to shoot Janey on her shield.

"JAYDIA NO!" Sammy said screaming from far away.

"No...Jaydia..." Sharilyn said looking at her die slowly.

"Now's our chance, let's get out!" Imboo suggested.

"But...Jaydia..." Mighty said.

"She's gone!" Imboo said.

"Fuck..." Mighty said.

"Oh...you trying to kill me rodent?" Janey grabbed her dropped AK-47 and aimed it at Grace.

Imboo, Mighty, Sharilyn and Rowen quickly headed through the door, and escaped successfully.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT HER!" Lukey blocked her way from Grace's path.

"Too bad..." Janey said kicking Lukey away.

Snoop and Imma both ran away from the area, seeing how Janey's eyes focused on Grace.

Anthony, Brandon, Brave, and Marie all succesfully escaped the building together, noticing Janey about to kill Grace, nobody came to stop her.

"Goodbye...you little bitch." Janey said pointing her gun to Grace.

"I-I've had a good run...I guess...I'll miss you Lukey. I-I've always L-Lov-" Grace said smiling...closing her eyes, when Janey finally pulled the trigger, fatally killing Grace.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Lukey said crawling his way to Grace.

"Where did everyone go?" Janey said, turning behind her seeing how Alex, Sammy we're trying to escape.

"Uh...nowhere..." Alex said standing next to the door.

"One more step, and you're all dead." Janey cackled.

Lukey was crying, seeing Grace get killed in his own eyes, not being able to prevent it.

"Guys...I'll be back in a sec." Ethan whispered to the two of them, hiding in a corner.

"Look. We're not looking for trouble now..." Sammy said trying to distract her.

"Yeah we kinda...aren't..." Alex said.

Ethan stealthed his way to head to Lukey.

"Lukey! Come on!" Ethan said grabbing his hand.

"Leave me alone!" Lukey said.

"Lukey! We seriously have to go now! I'm giving you a chance to get out of here alive!" Ethan said.

"She's not dead..." Lukey said holding her hand.

Ethan grabbed her AK-47 and put it on his back, holding his bow again.

"Lukey seriously! She's dead! You can't bring her back! You have to get over it!" Ethan trying to convince him.

"She's coming back!" Lukey was still holding his hand.

Ethan quickly broke apart Grace's arm from her body and gave it to Lukey.

"Better?!" Ethan said.

"AHHH YOU SICK MONSTER." Lukey said seeing how Grace's arm was quickly torn off from her body.

Janey turned around and saw Ethan and Lukey still in the building.

"Oh Look new prey." Janey said aiming her gun at Ethan and Sammy.

"Please...don't." Ethan said pulling his hands up.

"Dammit! Distract her again!" Sammy said.

"I'll do a distraction alright..." Alex said, shooting Sammy on the leg and leaving the building successfully.

Sammy screamed in pain, Janey stopped aiming her gun at Ethan and Lukey and headed over to Sammy.

"Lukey! Seriously she almost killed us! Come on!" Ethan grabbed his shoulder by force and pulled Lukey away from her body.

"Grace..." Lukey said, covering his eyes.

"Come on...It'll be okay just let's get out of here and talk." Ethan said, getting Lukey out of the building from behind a window.

"Now...I have to save Sammy." Ethan said looking at Janey about to shoot Sammy.

"Let me live...please...I have much to live for..." Sammy said.

"Too bad." Janey said about to shoot him until Ethan threw a rock at her.

"OW!" The rock cracked her shield from her head.

"Bitch face. Leave Sammy alone!" Ethan said.

Sammy was crying, his leg hurt him...trying to stay alive losing blood quickly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Janey said running up to Ethan until a trap door from under her steps opened, Ethan pulled a switch and saw Janey fall to the trapdoor, closing the door instantly.

"Bye bitch." Ethan said, never realizing the place had traps, he headed over to Sammy who was on the door, dying of blood loss.

"Sammy..." Ethan said.

"I-I can't...go anymore..." Sammy said.

"Look. I'll grab yo-" Ethan tried to suggest but his sentence was broken apart.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE I'LL KILL YOU!" Janey said trying to kick the trap door off.

"I...I'm a goner...Ethan. Janey is getting out of here any minute. You can't do anything about me...take care of the others for me please... I've lost Jaydia and Samnala, two people very close to me...I really. Want to. Commit suicide. So please...  
end my misery. Right here. Right now." Sammy said.

"Sammy I-I can't..." Ethan said looking away.

"Please...?" Sammy tried to pull his hand begging for death.

"Sammy...I...are you sure?" Ethan asked him.

"Don't worry...Don't feel guilty...just do it." Sammy said while crying.

"I...I'm sorry Sammy..." Ethan said pulling the AK from his back, loading it up and aiming it to Sammy's head. Ethan shot him, succesfully killing Sammy and escaping out of the Warehouse alone.

And here ends. Chapter 18, zooming into our survivors current fate.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **20**

Deaths:

 **Rank #24:** Samnala Boy #3 - Killed by Janey. **(Shot in the eye)**  
 **Rank #23:** Jaydia Girl #1 - Caused by Janey/Lukey, Killed By Rowen. **(Shot in the chest)**  
 **Rank #22:** Grace Girl #2 - Caused by Rowen/Lukey, Killed by Janey. **(Shot in the head)**  
 **Rank #21:** Sammy Boy #23 - Caused by Alex, Killed by Ethan. **(NO MERCY, Shot in the head)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A

Final 20 remains...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Night Falls Upon**

 **Time: 7:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Fields, Island.**

"Hey guys. Alan here. As you can see. It's near to Day 3. And you know what that means... after a few hours in Day 3, you're all dead but anyways. I have. Your report here. Samnala Boy #3 has been found dead along with, Girl #1 Jaydia, Girl #2 Grace, and Boy #23 Sammy. That is all." The speaker shut off.

"Ack...I'm here..." Ethan said arriving to the group.

"Is everyone...okay?" Imboo asked everyone.

"Jaydia...no..." Naegis said covering his face.

"Samnala was taken away from us...I can't believe this." Lord said holding the computer.

"Poor Sammy. He didn't make it..." Rowen said shrugging.

"Yeah...poor Sammy..." Alex tried to agree without any guilt.

"I can't believe this Jaydia is gone! And I've recently remembered who she was..." Mighty said.

"It's all Rowen's fault..." Lukey said, feeling upset over Grace.

"It's not Rowen's fault." Imboo said.

"It is! He fucking killed them all he's responsible for this!" Lukey tried to blame him.

"It's not even my fault. I was legit forced." Rowen said.

"Rowen is fucking right. Whoevers fault it was It was yours Lukey." Mighty said getting closer to him, holding his hand.

"Yeah Lukey...you kinda altered his aim and made him shoot Jaydia..." Marie defended Rowen. Rowen took notice and gave her a thumbs up.

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL GRACE." Lukey said.

"We'll she had to go." Snoop said.

"Fuck you. You abandoned her in the first place." Lukey pointed his finger at him.

"It's not my fault her brain fucking rot." Snoop said.

"You're all sons of bitches. Always looking for another excuse to kill." Lukey said.

"Oh my god you mental asshole." Alex said.

"Janey was the one who was trying to get us all killed! In-fact if it wasn't for the 4 of them who died, more of us would of died!" Ribsor said.

"Let's just leave Lukey alone. He's had enough." Anthony said.

"Wow..." Lord said looking at the computer.

"What is it?" Brandon asked Lord.

"It's at. 20% Luckily." Lord said.

"Wait...is it getting faster now?" Marie asked Lord.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse.**

"Absol...You won't like this..." AJ said looking at the warehouse.

"What's wrong with it..." Absol said.

"I see blood splatters everywhere!" AJ said.

AJ and Absol both headed together to the warehouse and went inside.

"Oh my god..." AJ said looking at the dead bodies.

"Is that...fucking Samnala? Oh my god..." Absol said.

"It appears...everyone is gone. That's a shame.

"It is...seeing how Jaydia and Sammy are dead on the ground. That's really a shame." Absol said.

"Weren't they both very close?" AJ said.

"It appears so." Absol said.

"Do you think Marie got out alive?" AJ asked Absol.

"I have no idea. But as long as she and Ribsor got out alive. It's all I care about." Absol said.

"You really need to stop thinking less about him." AJ said.

"Heh. I have problems." Absol said.

Suddenly, They both hear a ticking from inside.

"Wait...did you hear that Absol?" AJ said looking to all his sides.

"It sounds...like a tick." Absol said.

"Don't you think..." AJ said.

"A bomb? Probably." Absol said.

"That's right!" Janey said appearing from the ceiling and leaving the building.

"FUCK LET'S GET OUT OF HERE." Absol said grabbing AJ's hand and running from the building, but the bomb exploded extremely fast and impacted both Absol and AJ, knocking them both unconscious

* * *

 **.Location: Grassy Fields, Island.**

"HOLY FUCK, LOOK AT THAT EXPLOSIOn." Imma said pointing to the sky.

"It appears it came from your warehouse guys..." Mojo said.

"Oh no..." Ribsor said.

"Who's missing?!" Sharilyn looked around.

"There's only...20 survivors left. And there's..." Brave said.

"There's 17 of us." Marie said counting everyone.

"That leads to Janey, Absol and AJ." Marie said.

"No...NO." Ribsor screamed.

"Look! Those are survivors. And Janey probably made it alive from there. We have to check if Absol and AJ are there!" Mighty said.

"She's right." Ribsor counted himself in.

"It's nighttime." Brandon said.

"You guys can still take my lamp." Anthony said, handing out his lamp to anyone.

"Who's going though?" Brandon said.

"We can't risk our lives just yet." Lord said.

"Why?!" Ribsor said.

"We don't have a plan." Lord said.

"We'll quick plan to you guys." Imma said pulling out his map.

"Yes Imma!" Ribsor said clapping at him.

"Why the clap?" Imboo asked Ribsor.

"Imma comes up with the best plans." Ribsor said.

"Wait...is that." Lord said looking at his map.

"Yup. This dot you see, was mine, Sandy and Ribsor's next location before getting to the warehouse." Imma said.

"That's actually perfect." Lord said.

"There's a castle in this island? That's cute." Marie said.

"That's actually the most expensive place on this island apparently." Sharilyn said.

"How would you know?" Ethan said

"Seen anything more luxury?" Sharilyn.

"Touche." Ethan said.

"Again...now that we have a place to go. Who's going to rescue AJ and Absol?"

"I will." Ribsor said.

"I'll go with Ribsor." Imboo said.

"You know. I'll help a buddy out." Rowen said.

"But Rowen...you can't..." Mighty said holding his hand.

"Mighty. I'll be back I promise. But we have to help out as many people as we can to escape this island." Rowen said.

"But..." Mighty said

"What if we're the last human beings alive?! I mean I don't know. But I promise babe. I'll be fine. You're the one that needs to be careful." Rowen giggled.

"Fine...but before you go...one kiss?" Mighty asked and blushed.

Rowen pulled Mighty for a kiss and they both hugged tightly.

"Awww" Anthony cooed at them.

"Shut up." Mighty said.

"The love birds getting separated. That's nice." Ethan laughed.

"Ethan. Go die." Rowen said.

"I think, I'll go with Ribsor too." Naegis said.

"So will I." Sharilyn said.

"I think that will do." Ribsor said.

"Yeah. The rest of us. We'll be heading to the castle alright?" Lord said.

"What about Lukey?" Ethan said, looking at Lukey who was sitting in a corner.

"I'll talk to him." Marie suggested.

"I'll go with you Marie." Ethan said.

"Yeah...Lukey is having a hard time and we have to convince him to go, or not." Alex said.

"Alright...we'll be heading out now." Ribsor said.

"We have your back." Imboo said.

"Good luck Ribsor. I don't feel like going this time. But seriously. Take care and come BACK. As soon as possible." Imma said.

"I will." Ribsor said.

"Alright. Ribsor you guide all of them to the castle alright? If anything happens, just come quick to us." Lord said.

"It'll be fast." Ribsor said.

Ribsor, Imboo, Sharilyn and Naegis and Rowen left the area, waving goodbye to the others.

"You guys have luck by your side." Imma said.

"If you guys don't arrive by tomorrow, we'll come for you alright?" Lord yelled at them and they all nodded.

"Lukey. Are you okay?" Marie asked him.

"Go away." Lukey said.

"Lukey we have to go now." Marie said.

"Why?" Lukey said.

"Because we're leaving. All of us." Marie said.

"DO I care?" Lukey said.

"Look, we're just looking out for you. We just want the best for everyone. None of us are killers." Marie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Lukey jumped away from Marie and pulled out Jaydia's gun aiming at Marie's head.

"WHOA!" Marie said backing away.

Ethan pulled out Grace's AK and aimed it at Lukey.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Lord said looking at them pulling guns out.

"Lukey..." Alex looked at him with a furious face, Lukey who was aiming his gun at Marie.

"Alex...help!" Marie tried to back away.

"ONE MORE STEP AND SHE'S DEAD!" Lukey said threatening them.

"Lukey...there's no need for violence now..." Brave said getting closer to her.

"Violence? Fuck you. You FUCKERS killed Grace!." Lukey said about to shoot Marie.

"Lukey...I'm fucking serious I will shoot your face off if you dare touch Marie." Alex said getting closer to Marie.

"KILL ME THEN. I DON'T CARE. I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR." Lukey shot his gun and prepared to meet his fate.

"N-NO!" Marie said before getting shot in the heart by Lukey. Marie looked up to Alex and said. "I-I'm sorry..."

Alex attempted to block the bullets with his body when Lukey shot the bullets but, It was too late. Marie had been killed. Alex gasped and had a furious face all over him. Ethan gasped and looked at Lukey with a disappointing face.

"I thought...you would do better Lukey...I rescued you from...the warehouse...you fuck." Ethan said.

Lukey quickly came into realization and realized he killed another human being.

"I-It was an accident I promise!" Lukey dropped his gun, but It was too late. Alex and Ethan already shot Lukey on the head, instantly killing him.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU." Alex kept wasting his bullets on Lukey.

"Alex that's enough!" Ethan said, pulling him away from Lukey.

"Poor Marie..." Mojo said, looking at her.

"Shut. Up. Mojo." Alex said.

"T-This can't be happening..." Brandon said with a worried face.

"Shhhh Brandon." Anthony grabbed Brandon and held him.

"Why do we need fucking violence all the time?!" Lord yelled at everyone.

"It was Lukey who started it all." Brave said, seeing how drama was formed quickly.

"I need you all to fucking. Chill out now. We don't have much time and we're not even done with LEAVING THIS PLACE." Lord said.

"Not done?!" Anthony said.

"I still need. Another task to do." Lord said.

"And what is it?" Mighty said.

"Can we go to the castle already?! Maybe we'll find out there." Lord said.

"Marie..." Alex said looking at her poor dead body on the ground.

"I'm sorry Alex." Ethan said.

"We...didn't even get much time...to spend together." Alex said.

"That's how I felt about a lot of people here. But. It's fine Alex. Come on. We have to go now." Ethan said, sounding like he did on the warehouse.

"Come on guys. We don't really. Have much time." Lord said.

"Anthony...I'm scared..." Brandon said.

"So am I." Anthony said heading with Brandon.

The group headed out and went together down the path on their way to the castle.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **18**

Deaths:

 **Rank #20:** Marie Girl #3 - Caused by Herself, Killed by Lukey. **(Shot to death)**  
 **Rank #19:** Lukey Boy #28 - Caused by Marie, Killed by Alex and Ethan. **(Shot to death)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A

Final 18 remains...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Capsule**

 **Time: 9:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Canyon, North Island.**

"Huff..." Lord said panting in exhaustion.

"We've been...walking for ages. God." Brave said.

"We'll rest here. For a little bit." Lord said.

"So are you like the leader now or what?" Ethan said

"No...I'm just guiding you all to safety." Lord said.

"This canyon doesn't look like safety..." Brave said.

"We have to cross it in order to get to the other side though." Lord said.

"There's really no other way?" Ethan asked Lord.

"Nope. No other way." Lord said.

"Dang..." Imma said.

"Like I said, let's take a dang rest for now." Lord said.

"Yeah we should work on...getting to know each other I guess." Mighty said.

* * *

 **Location: Cemetery, Near Warehouse.**

"So Ribsor...why are you so anxious to find Absol so quickly?" Imboo asked Ribsor.

"It's really personal honestly." Ribsor said.

"Heh. I understand." Imboo said.

"This whole place stinks..." Naegis said.

"We'll of course, if the dang place is burning alive." Ribsor said.

"Hey sorry, I was just saying." Naegis said.

"Man. It sure feels weird being around you guys." Rowen said.

"Considering the fact you never leave Mighty's side." Imboo said.

"We'll I thought of getting to know you guys more." Rowen said.

"We'll you really chose us over Mighty?" Sharilyn said.

"Heh. Just for a day." Rowen said.

"You're getting bored of her?" Imboo asked Rowen.

"No. Just. It feels weird not talking to anyone alright?" Rowen said.

"I know how it feels." Sharilyn said.

"Of course you do, you're obsessed over Snoop." Imboo teased Sharilyn.

"I am not." Sharilyn blushed.

"Ha right." Imboo said.

"Grrr." Sharilyn groaned.

"There's no need to act like a dog now." Imboo laughed at Sharilyn.

"I think that's enough." Ribsor said.

"But It's fun." Imboo said.

"We're looking for Absol and AJ, then we need to head back to Lord. Duh." Ribsor said.

"We know." Imboo said.

* * *

 **Location: Canyon, North Island.**

"Hmmm." Lord was thinking about his other task.

"So Imma, how long have you been with Ribsor?"

"Pretty long. Since the first day. I would of obviously headed to help him but. Like I said, kinda tired of all the traveling you know. I hope the castle is the last place." Imma said.

"I think It'll be our way out. Unless." Lord said.

"Unless what?" Mojo said

"Just. Let me think alright? You already know what it is" Lord said.

"Oh right..." Mojo said.

"What is it?" Brave asked.

"Just you wait." Lord said.

"So..." Anthony tried to make up for conversation.

"What is it?" Mighty wondered what Anthony was gonna say.

"Nothing much." Anthony said.

"You know Mighty don't you Anthony?" Brave asked him.

"Yeah I know them." Anthony said.

"And Brandon?" Brave said.

"He's my brother." Anthony said.

"Interesting." Brave said.

"I also know Imboo and Sharilyn, but I guess they haven't interacted much with me recently." Anthony said.

"We'll consider the fact we can't even get a single second of rest. Pretty sure a lot of people here didn't even get to say a lot of goodbyes." Brave said.

"Yeah...Brave is pretty much right." Imma said.

"What about you? You know anyone in here?" Anthony asked him.

"Just Mojo. And Absol." Brave said.

"Heh. Interesting. So Mighty. You know anyone...? Besides Rowen." Anthony asked her.

"Imboo, Sharilyn and slightly Ribsor. Even thought I haven't attempted to talk to Ribsor." Mighty said.

"Hey Alex, aren't you coming to talk to us?" Mojo asked Alex who was sitting on the edge of the canyon.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"He's not doing good ever since Marie got killed..." Ethan said.

"We're not doing good ever since our loves ones got killed..." Brandon said.

"He's right. I though Samnala would make it to the end but, he's gone man." Anthony said.

"Oh yeah...isn't Samnala involved with Lord's business?" Mighty asked Anthony.

"It seems like it." Anthony said.

"I kinda thank Lord for all the time we've been alive." Mojo said.

"Really has been. Lord was the only one to be able to crack the code from the computer." Anthony said.

"Hey so did I!" Ethan tried to take some spotlight.

"Actually, Ethan's right. He actually helped slightly. But yeah. If it wasn't for Lukey or Naegis, we woudn't be able to be we're we are at right now." Lord said.

"Really...? Lukey?" Alex said.

"He had the keys for the last code. So pretty much, I thank him for making it this far." Lord said.

"Is that why you are kinda upset over his death?" Alex asked him.

"No. I still need Samnala with me." Lord said.

"Hm." Brave said.

"So Snoop. You haven't been talking either. How have you been holding up?" Anthony asked him.

"I'm fine. Just. Little Ill." Snoop said.

"As in sick?" Brandon asked him.

"Nah just. Kinda weirded out I've made it this far." Snoop said.

"We all are." Anthony said.

"Yeah. It's pretty surprising we're in the final 18 together." Brave said.

"It really is." Mojo said.

"So guess. I have some news." Lord said.

"It's done?" Mojo asked him.

"Yes." Lord said.

"What is it...?" Snoop asked.

"Basically. I need two people to go now before we cross this border." Lord said.

"More travelling?" Imma said.

"You don't have to go Imma. I understand your situation." Lord sad.

"Great." Imma said.

"Crossing this Canyon wont be easy though." Alex said.

"Look. At. This." Lord pulled out a bomb, with a device in it.

"What?! You're gonna blow yourself up?!" Ethan said.

"No Idiot. This is the bomb...you have to plant...inside the building...y'a know the school?" Lord said.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Mojo said

"Yeah It is. But. That's why I need two people. It might be a suicide mission or not, But It's necessary for me to suck up more information. And this information. Will be required extremely." Lord said.

"Alright Mr. Know it all give me the bomb." Ethan said.

"Are you sure Ethan?! He just said It's a suicide mission!" Mighty said.

"If I know anything better, I know the school more than anyone." Ethan said.

"You we're there just for one day!" Mighty said.

"No...I remember now." Ethan said.

"Dammit Ethan..." Mighty said.

"Look Mighty, I'll be fine. I promise I'll get out of there alive." Ethan said, preparing his AK.

"I'll take your word." Mighty said.

"And you. You take care of Brandon now." Ethan told Anthony.

"Of course I will." Anthony said.

"Brave, You help out with the group." Ethan told him.

"I will." Brave said.

"Mojo-." Ethan tried to say.

"Don't worry Ethan I'll go with you." Mojo said.

"Wait...really Mojo?!" Lord said.

"Eh. I guess I have to do something in order to be noticed." Mojo said.

"Alright. Imma. You and Ribsor. Pro team." Ethan thumbed him up.

"We are." Imma said.

"Alex, you'll pull through this. Marie is in a better place and you know it." Ethan patted his back.

"We'll...I guess." Alex said.

"And last of all. Go for your first kiss Snoop." Ethan teased Snoop.

"Fuck you and get away." Snoop looked away and blushed.

"Alright, let's go Mojo." Ethan said grabbing the bomb with Mojo and leaving the area.

"Cya man." Brave waved at them.

"Bye." Imma said.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Warehouse.**

"Holy fuck it stinks more each time." Rowen said.

"It means we're almost here." Imboo said.

"No...we are here..." Ribsor said.

"How do you kn-...Oh." Imboo said.

"So...this is the warehouse now." Sharilyn said.

"It's of course, blown and burned down." Naegis said.

"Wait...I see AJ and Absol!" Rowen said pointing to the grass, seeing their unconcious body.

"No way..." Ribsor ran up to them along with the others.

"Yo, AJ wake up!" Rowen shook his body.

"Absol, Absol!" Ribsor tried to wake him up.

"Are...they even alive?" Naegis said.

"They have to be..." Imboo said checking their pulse.

"Ohh..." Absol said starting to wake up.

"A-Am I dead...?" AJ said waking up.

"ABSOL!" Ribsor said pulling him for a hug.

"Oh, they're both alive, that's great!" Rowen said.

"What happened?!" Imboo asked the two of them.

"I think...we got jumped on." AJ said rubbing his eyes.

"Janey?!" Naegis said.

"Most likely. She's still lurking around. So we have to go as soon as possible." AJ said.

"Where are the rest?!" Absol asked them.

"Dead." Imboo said.

"Really?!" AJ said.

"No...they're probably waiting for us on the other side." Imboo said.

"It's true. Plus. It's not good being out here at night." Rowen said.

"Right...?" Ribsor said getting spooked out.

"Hey Ribs, is Imma still alive?" Absol asked him.

"Yeah. He didn't feel like coming heh." Ribsor said.

"Silly Imma." Absol said.

"Alright, Alright. Let's seriously get out of here, it stinks." Sharilyn said.

"Right behind you." Naegis said.

"Wait before we go, I have something to say." AJ said.

"What is it?" Imboo said.

"How are you guys still alive after we heard all those gunshots...? AJ said.

"Janey's a crazy maniac. I mean. She didn't really kill much." Rowen said.

"In-fact she MADE people kill other people." Imboo said.

"Yeah...we coudn't kill her either, she had a protective shield for some reason." Rowen said.

"Her backpack, I swear to god was filled with bullshit." Naegis said.

"We've all just been unlucky I guess." Rowen said.

"Very. Unlucky." Naegis said.

"I wish we could of gotten something good." Sharilyn said.

"I still have my MP4." Absol hugged it.

"After all these catasprophes, I'm glad you have it, It's our only source of protection." AJ said.

"Hey. I have a rifle." Ribsor said.

"Besides that..." AJ said looking away from Ribsor aiming at him.

"We should. Look for some weapons on our way to the other group. It'll probably increase our chances of survival." Rowen said.

"Not bad." Imboo said.

"I've been waiting to do that since Day 1." Sharilyn said.

"Seriously, It's dark as hell I don't like this place. Let's get out." Ribsor said.

"I'm right behind you Ribsor, It'll be fine." Absol smirked at him.

"Oh you. I'm somehow glad you're alive after our many paths we've taken." Ribsor said.

"Most likely we've been encountering each other after the hospital." Absol said.

"Oh yeah...the hospital..." Ribsor started having flashbacks.

And the group ran off from the area, on their way to the other group.

Here ends Chapter 20, zooming onto their other area.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **18**

Deaths:

N/A

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - On The Line**

 **Time: 11:00 P.M**

* * *

 **Location: Canyon, North Island.**

"So are we ready to cross yet?" Lord asked everyone.

"Not yet." Brave said.

"What's holding us up?" Lord said.

"We'll the other group. We can't leave without them." Brave said.

"But they can catch up." Lord said.

"Look. We need everyone together. We can't just go, they won't know where to go." Snoop said.

"We'll fine." Lord said.

"This, path is really narrow and we have to stick to the walls." Alex said.

"I would not like to fall down there." Brandon said.

"Then hold my hand and don't let go." Anthony said.

"The computer is merely at 60%...Fuck." Lord said.

"We'll it better go faster. I ain't comfortable with this dang bracelet." Imma said.

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Fields, Island.**

"Oh my god...is that fucking Marie and Lukey?!" Imboo looked over and rushed to their bodies.

"It seems...they both got shot to death." Ribsor said looking at the bodies.

"That's actually upsetting. Marie was nice. I'll miss her." AJ said.

"I wonder how Alex feels right now after that." Imboo said.

"Never expected Lukey to be obliterated." Ribsor said.

"He was probably the one who provoked it." Rowen said.

"Hm...looking at the grass..." Imboo said.

"What about it?" Ribsor asked.

"We'll follow the footsteps. They seem to have gotten more to the north." Imboo said.

"Watch your steps, there's a bunch of rocks in the grass." Sharilyn said.

"That better be right Imboo." Absol said.

"When ain't I wrong." Imboo said.

"Most of the times." Sharilyn said.

"You're just anxious to see Snoop again." Imboo teased her.

"I don't like Snoop please!" Sharilyn blushed.

"Heh." Absol said.

"So...let's go the-" Rowen couldn't finish his sentence as of he tripped on a rock, hitting his leg extremely hard on the ground.

"OH NO." Imboo said, realizing the bracelet is gonna trigger.

"Please...no...please no." Rowen said.

The bracelet started to tick. "Self-Destruct in 60 seconds." The bracelet said.

"NO!" Rowen said.

"ROWEN NO." Sharilyn said trying to get the bracelet off.

"STOP! You're gonna make it blow up faster!" Rowen said.

"We need to chop his LEG OFF." AJ said.

"We can't..." Ribsor said.

"Where's the saw we had?!" Rowen said.

"It's...I think it got blown up." Sharilyn said.

"Fuck...I'm sorry guys. But my time is over." Rowen said, starting to cry.

"You just! Rowen NO!" Imboo said.

"I...I've fucked up. I though I would make it to the end." Rowen said.

"Dammit Rowen, It doesn't have to end like this!" Sharilyn said.

"You can't abandon Mighty..." Ribsor said.

"I can't get this thing off! I just. Please guys do me a favor." Rowen said while crying.

"What is it..." Imboo said getting closer to him.

"Back off! I'll probably blow up everyone! But please...tell Mighty I'll always love her." Rowen said, the clock ticking to 30 seconds.

"We will Rowen." Imboo said.

"Mighty won't take this very well Rowen." Sharilyn said.

"Look I know But. I'd like not to blow u-up. So. Can someone. Shoot me in the head or something?" Rowen said.

"I'm not shooting him." Absol dropped his MP4.

"I'm not shooting him either." AJ said.

"I don't want to do this Rowen. Fuck." Sharilyn said.

"I-I don't want to blow up fuck!" Rowen said.

"Look I'll do it." Imboo said grabbing the AK.

"Imboo..." Rowen said.

"You have ten seconds left. Quickly!" Naegis said.

"Naegis!" Sharilyn said.

"Oh Rowen. I'm very sorry. This happened to you." Imboo said, trying not to tear up.

"You we're always a nice young man, but please, tell. Mighty. I'll always love her." Rowen said.

"We will!" Imboo said aiming at his head.

"I'll miss you Rowen." Sharilyn said, trying not to tear up.

"I'll miss you all." Rowen said smiling, closing his eyes. "3...2...-" The clock turned off as soon as Rowen was on the ground, his body limpless with a gunshot on his head.

"H-He's not blowing up?" Naegis said covering his face.

"No...He's. Gone." Sharilyn said.

"He should of looked we're he was going! Fuck." Ribsor said.

"He was a nice guy, I wish. I wish he didn't trip it was fucking stupid!" Sharilyn said.

"Let's not...mourn over his death. We said our goodbyes, we have to move on now." Ribsor said.

"Ribsor is right, plus your group has to be waiting for us." AJ said.

"Mighty won't seriously take these news." Imboo said.

"We'll she'll have to get over it." Sharilyn said.

"I'll. Take him with us now." Absol said grabbing his body.

* * *

 **Location: Canyon, North Island.**

"Can we cross yet?!" Lord said.

"No dammit! Lord we know you want to get out of this place but, you need patience." Mighty said.

"I've lost it already." Lord said.

"Did...I just hear a gunshot?" Snoop said.

"It was probably Janey playing around with her gun." Anthony said.

"No...the group is on their way here." Brave said looking at his GPS.

"Oh man...It is them." Imma said looking at the radar.

"Yay! Rowen's coming back!" Mighty said.

"Uh...I wouldn't say that." Lord said pulling his binoculars out, seeing them carry a certain person on their shoulders.

"Don't be a dick." Mighty said.

"Oh my god." Alex said looking at the body.

"We're almost there!" Ribsor yelled from far away.

The group arrived to the other group safely after a few minutes.

"Oh hey, you guys found Absol and AJ." Snoop said.

"I made it safely back! Aren't you jealous?!" Sharilyn teased Snoop.

"Not really." Snoop smirked at her.

"What happened to Rowen...?" Brandon asked Anthony.

"No way..." Anthony said.

"Hey...why is Rowen's head all red?" Mighty said looking at it, trying not to freak out.

"Mighty..." Sharilyn said.

"Is he sleeping..." Mighty asked Sharilyn, smiling extremely hard.

"Mighty!" Imboo said.

"No Mighty, he's dead." Absol said placing him on the ground.

"No he's not! Rowen wake up!" Mighty said shaking his body.

"He's gone." AJ said.

"Rowen...!" Mighty said still shaking him.

"Mighty he's dead!" Lord said, looking at his bracelet that got triggered.

"Rowen..." Mighty began to cry.

"Look Mighty, we know he's gone. He had an accident. And we couldn't prevent it." Sharilyn said, pulling her for a hug.

"Rowen!" Mighty was crying extremely loud, feeling upset over Rowen being gone for good.

"Rowen said, he'll always love you no matter where he's at now." Ribsor tried to cheer him up.

"Mighty we know It's hard. But please. We have to leave now. Rowen has protected you this much and made you get to this point.  
Look at us. There's 16 of us here. I'm pretty sure if It wasn't for Rowen. You would of been dead long ago." Lord tried to cheer her up too.

"Yeah. Lord is right. Rowen basically protected your whole life. Now. You have to be independent. You can't rely on him no more." Snoop said.

"D-Did he really say that?" Mighty asked them.

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure he'll be happy if you would stay strong. Stay strong." Sharilyn said, still hugging her.

"Then, I'll be strong! From now on, I won't rely on anyone. I'll get out of this island. For. Him." Mighty said, wiping her tears away.

"Not even on me?" Sharilyn gasped.

"Besides you silly." Mighty said, trying to cheer herself up.

"Great, now. Who's gonna cross first?" Lord said.

"Wait...where's Ethan and Mojo?" Ribsor asked Lord.

"They'll be back later. They're in a mission in order to help us leave." Imma said.

"Ah. So it's just us now." Naegis said.

"We've made it this far man. Let's not throw it away." AJ said.

"I guess I'll cross first." Alex said.

"Two at the time now." Lord said.

"I'll go with Alex." Snoop said.

"Be careful!" Sharilyn told Snoop.

"I know what I'm doing." Snoop said.

Snoop and Alex both headed to the narrow path on the wall of the canyon, they both skimmed through it slowly, trying to keep their balance. They both successfully crossed it.

"Hey guys. We made it!" Alex said.

"Wasn't so hard." Snoop crossed his arms.

"Alright. I'll go next." Mighty said.

"I'll go with you." Imboo said.

Imboo and Mighty headed down the path, keeping their balance and holding on to the wall, successfully crossing it with no problem.

"Alright. I'm going." Lord said.

"Right behind you." Brave said.

Brave and Lord both crossed the path succesfully with no problem.

"Brandon. Hold my hand. And Do not. Let go." Anthony said.

"I promise I won't." Brandon grabbed Anthony's hand and held it.

They both went to the path and held to the wall extremely hard, Anthony going at a slow pace with Brandon, making them both successfully cross the path.

"Hey AJ want to go next?" Absol said.

"Yeah you got it." AJ said.

"Be careful Absol." Ribsor warned him.

"You shush, I know what to do." Absol giggled.

Absol and AJ both headed down the path slowly, seeing rocks fall down the deep abyss scared them, but it did not stop them as if they both crossed it successfully.

"Alright. There's three of us left." Ribsor said.

"I'd suggest Naegis go first." Imma said.

"What about you two?!" Naegis said.

"We're experienced. Plus. The less risk is better." Imma said.

"Fine." Naegis headed to the path, skimming through it as much as possible, he kept his balance and crossed it successfully.

"Alright Imma and Ribsor, It's just you two." Lord said.

"Shit...this is scary." Ribsor said.

"You want me to hold your hand?" Imma laughed at him.

"I ain't no baby." Ribsor said.

"Have some faith!" Brave yelled at the two of them.

Ribsor and Imma both headed down the path, Imma behind Ribsor, going slowly and keeping their balance, they're both halfway at the end of the path, until it's started to crack.

"Shit!" Lord said trying to get closer.

"Don't you dare..." Imma said calling Lord out.

"Guys...you're both gonna fall..." Imboo said looking at the path, near to breaking.

"The path is still too far from us!" Ribsor said.

"Just...you have to jump!" Snoop said, suggesting that idea.

"But one of us wont make it!" Ribsor said.

"Ribsor just do it! I'll jump at the same time as you!" Imma said.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Absol said, seeing Ribsor in a dangerous situation.

"Alright. Ribsor go!" Lord said.

Ribsor moved and jumped away from the path, successfully making it to the other side.

"Uhh...Uhh..." Imma said, seeing the path was almost broken down.

"IMMA, JUMP! COME ON!" Sharilyn said.

"I'M NOT THAT FLEXIBLE!" Imma said.

"JUST JUMP!" Brandon yelled at him.

Imma jumped before the path broke down, he was floating in the air, seeing the ledge right at his eyes, he successfully made it to the other side, until...the ledge broke and he was holding on to a stick on the edge of the cliff.

"FUCK! IMMA!" Ribsor said, seeing him fall down to the Canyon.

"I'm still. HERE!" Imma yelled from the bottom.

"He's deep down there. Fuck what do we do?!" Lord said.

"Lord! Go down! I'll grab your legs and hold onto you while you pull him up!." Imboo suggested this.

"That's dangerous!" Mighty said.

"Guys...I can't hold on much longer!" Imma yelled from the bottom.

"Fuck. Imma!" Ribsor yelled.

"Alright, hurry." Lord said laying on the ground, pushing himself up to the ledge of the canyon. Imboo grabbed his legs and held him as much as possible.

"Grab his hand!" AJ said looking at Imma who was shaking in fear.

"I-I can't! You have to go lower!" Imma said.

"We can't!" Imboo yelled from the top.

"You have to grab my hand as quick as possible!" Lord said.

"Shit..." Imma said seeing the stick beginning to break.

"Imma, please just grab his hand!" Ribsor said.

"I-I'll do it!" Imma said, trying to grab Lord's hand with the other one, but by doing that, Imma weighted himself down, and the stick broke.

"FUCK! AHH!" Imma said, falling down the canyon.

"IMMA NO NO NO!" Lord said.

"Did you get him?!" Mighty said.

"No..." Lord said.

Imboo pulled Lord up back to the ground.

"Imma!" Ribsor looked down to the canyon seeing if he would respond.

"Dammit." Absol said.

"He's gone isn't he?" Brave asked.

"Yup." Imboo said.

"Poor Imma." Snoop said.

"I won't forget you Imma." Ribsor said.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ribsor." Absol said.

"I-It's fine." Ribsor said.

"I think...we may have pressured him a lot when you think about it." Brandon said.

"Brandon's right. He was in a tight situation, and we kinda rushed him." Anthony said.

"Dammit. Why do you have to be right?!" Ribsor said.

"It's no ones fault, It was just. A tight situation." Imboo said.

"I just wish. You know we could of done something? But, we're so limited to everything." AJ said.

"We'll the human life can be taken away easily, as you've been seeing." Brave said.

"Pretty much. Our chances of survival are very slim right now. So we better watch each others back." Imboo said.

"Imboo's right. We really have to stick together. And escape this dang island." Mighty said.

"But Now. We have to really go. His screams would probably attract Janey." Lord said.

"You're kinda right Lord. There's someone on the radar bleeping, and It's not Imma." Brave said looking at the GPS.

"Shit. Then let's go." Lord said.

"Goodbye Imma. You will be missed." Sharilyn said, yelling to the bottom of the canyon.

"Come on Sharilyn." Snoop said grabbing her hand and smiling.

"Fine..." Sharilyn said grabbing his hand back.

Here ends Chapter 21. Showing the very next location.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **16**

Deaths:

 **Rank #18:** Rowen Boy #22 - Caused by Himself, Killed by Imboo, OUT OF MERCY. **(Shot before blowing up.)**

 **Rank #17:** Imma Boy #21 - Caused by Himself, Ribsor/Snoop/Lord/Sharilyn/Brandon, Fell to Death. **(Fell of a cliff)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Mojo -_ Mentioned

 _Ethan -_ Mentioned

 _Janey -_ Mentioned

Final 16 remains...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Last Day**

 **Time: 5:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Near the School.**

"So Mojo...It seems It's just us." Ethan was trying to make conversation with Mojo.

"Pretty much. I wonder how they're doing without us." Mojo said.

"Probably we'll. I'm wondering what this bomb is for." Ethan said.

"It has a chip in it, probably important for Lord." Mojo said.

"You know about this?" Ethan asked Mojo.

"Yeah duh." Mojo said.

"How?!" Ethan asked him.

"Ever since I met up with Lord, he was building weird devices. I dunno what they we're for, but I ran along with it. I even split up with him since his experiments we're getting out of hand." Mojo said.

"Huh. That's good to know." Ethan said.

"Lord is pretty quirky y'a know? I'm surprised he's actually made some progress even after Samnala was gone." Mojo said.

"What do you mean?" Ethan said.

"Samnala has always been his partner for working with these type of situations, and with Samnala permanently gone, he's not going to find a replacement easily." Mojo said.

"I see." Ethan said.

"But anyways. There's the school." Mojo said pointing at it.

"What do we do?" Ethan said.

"I'll think." Mojo said.

"Think faster dammit." Ethan said, noticing the guards on the school." Ethan said.

"Wait...I think. I think I can do a distraction to the guards. And then you sneak in inside." Mojo said.

"Alright hurry." Ethan said while sweating.

Mojo rushed towards the guards and the guards quickly aimed the guns at him.

"Hey! I'm not trying to provoke anything...I was just lost..." Mojo said getting more back from the guards.

"You. Don't come near here again." The guard said shooing off Mojo.

"Wait...I have one questions?" Mojo said still backing away with the guards.

Mojo's distraction was successful and Ethan rushed quickly inside the school.

* * *

 **Location: Castle.**

"We're finally here..." Ribsor said

"We gotta head in quickly, in a few hours. It'll be Day 3 and that means..." Lord said.

"Suicide?" Sharilyn said.

"We'll all die." Lord said.

"How much is the computer at?!" Imboo asked Lord.

"80%" Lord said.

"And then...after it's done?" Imboo said.

"I'd need Ethan's bomb to trigger or else...It won't work. Plus. The bomb will buy us time to escape." Lord said.

"My god...this place is huge." Brandon said heading inside.

"Of course, It's filled with moss and broken stone." Alex said.

"Not too shabby." Snoop said holding Sharilyn's hand.

"You can stop holding my hand now." Sharilyn said.

"Haha." Snoop said.

"Either that, I think this place will very much do." Brave said noticing there was a gun store inside.

"Oh my god. FINALLY." Sharilyn said rushing over to it.

"It's locked." Naegis tried to open it.

"Fuck...are you kidding me?!" Sharilyn said.

"Why do you need a gun so bad?!" Brandon asked.

"To defend ourselves! Duh!" Sharilyn said.

"Sharilyn is right, we're not even armed, It's just Alex, Ribsor and Absol." Lord said.

"Alright then." Imboo said.

"How are we gonna open this dang thing anyways?" Naegis asked.

"There's probably a key somewhere. In this. Giant. Ass. Castle." Lord said.

"I'm going to search for that key." Sharilyn said.

"I'll go with you, because you're probably gonna get lost." Snoop chuckled.

"Not funny." Sharilyn said.

"But it is." Imboo laughed at her.

* * *

 **Location: School.**

"Shit...if only I had a phone or something to call Lord..." Ethan whispered to himself.

Ethan was crawling and stealthing himself over the school, he could see and hear guards everywhere, he was near the shadows trying to not be spotted.

Ethan quickly headed to the bathrooms, he went inside and placed the bomb behind the toilet, the bomb would trigger in a few hours. He chuckled and then before he could get out of the bathroom he heard someone come in.

"God...I have to take a piss." Alan said.

'Fuck, why?!' Ethan said on his mind.

Alan was taking a piss on the men's bathroom, singing a tune. Ethan was standing up on the toilet seat crouching, but Ethan didn't realize his AK was banging on the wall and Alan heard it.

"Is someone inside?" Alan said looking down to each bathroom.

Ethan quickly though of an idea. Ethan grabbed one of his arrows from his crossbow and placed it on his arms. Alan was about to open Ethan's door.

Ethan prepared himself, Alan opened the door and jumped seeing Ethan, Ethan jumped at him and stabbed the arrow on his chest.

Alan fell to the ground and screamed "GUARDS!"

Ethan realized he fucked up. Ethan forgot Alan could call the guards. The guards quickly headed to the hallway and saw Ethan trying to escape the building. But it was too late for Ethan, he was cornered at the end of the hallway. A guard grabbed him by his arm.

"Let me go!" Ethan said.

"Ohh if it isn't Alan's boy." The guard said.

The guards took him to Alan at the bathroom, who was standing there with a furious face.

"So It was you after all..." Alan chuckled at his own son.

"Fuck you Dad. Why would you do this to me?" Ethan said.

"Do what? Sign you up to this game?" Alan said.

"This is a game?! And not a law?!" Ethan said.

"Yup. It's illegal so we took it to our own island, which has our own law." Alan said.

"Does that mean...everyone we murdered are alive?" Ethan asked him.

"Nope. Dead." Alan said, grabbing a revolver from behind his pocket.

"So...you're gonna shoot your OWN son?! Also I don't know why you're killing me if that's not on the rules." Ethan said.

"You kinda attempted to kill me right now. Plus I can break my own fucking rules If I want." Alan justified his situation.

"You can't..." Ethan said.

"I said you could NEVER come back to this school, and what did you do? You came back." Alan said.

"Heh. I guess." Ethan smirked, nearly to crying realizing the bomb has been planted successfully.

"Anyways. Say your goodbyes now." Alan said.

"I've always loved you dad and this is how you repay me. Putting me on this goddamn island and my friends to suffer just for the benefit of money. Fuck you and burn in hell." Ethan began to cry.

"It's fine Ethan, I'm proud of you for making it this far. You're gonna place, Hmm... 16th place on our beautiful list." Alan said pulling out his list.

"Whatever, just pull the trigger." Ethan said closing his eyes.

"Just to let you know. I'm sorry." Alan said, before pulling the trigger.

"Fuck. You." Ethan said, before getting shot in the head by Alan.

The guard dropped his body to the ground and Alan gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry I can't have weak fools in the family. You wouldn't be able to run the next Battle Royale anyways. Now I have a report to do to these people" Alan told the dead body.

* * *

 **Location: Burning Warehouse.**

"Hey guys! Alan here! I have A LONG report to do now, today marks your third day alive on this damm island, you know what that means. In a few hours. You people will blow up if there's not one person left. Got it? Now here's our famous students who took a terrible fate, Marie **Girl #3,** Lukey **Boy #28** , Rowen **Boy #22** , Imma **Boy #21** and...my beautiful son **Boy #32 Ethan**. Has been. Found dead. What a shock. Anyways...You better be prepared." Alan shut off the speakers.

"No...Ethan." Mojo punched the wall.

"I have to go back to the others...But I hope Ethan successfully planted the bomb." Mojo said, running away from the building.

* * *

 **Location: Castle.**

"No! NO! NO!" Mighty said hearing the news about Ethan being found dead.

"Fuck...I should of known." Lord face palmed himself.

"It can't be..." Alex said.

"Ethan's dead?! No?!" Imboo said.

"We all did get to say our goodbyes...right?" Brave said hearing about Ethan's news.

"Dammit Ethan. You can't be dead!" Sharilyn said.

"He was a nice young man. I don't know who could of killed him." Anthony said.

"Either Mojo or Janey. But whichever, we're going to find out when Mojo comes back." Lord groaned.

"I hope he successfully planted the bomb." Brandon said.

"It is. My watch can indicate it." Lord said.

"That's great." Brave said.

"Ethan's dead huh...? Poor guy." Snoop said.

"...Now I really need to go find that key." Sharilyn said getting more worried each time.

"Then let's go I don't know what you're waiting for." Snoop said.

"I'm just...ugh. Let's go." Sharilyn left and headed to the second floor with Snoop.

"Anthony...I'm scared." Brandon said.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked him.

"Today is the last day, isn't it?" Brandon asked him.

"Yeah? But there's nothing to worry about." Anthony tried to calm him down.

"How would you know?! You never protected Ninjohn or Yoshi or anyone else!" Brandon said.

"Look. I only killed Yoshi because he would of killed you, which means I protected you. I'm not killing anyone because I want to. I do it for you. Heck I'd even give my life to you." Anthony said.

"D-Did you really?" Brandon said.

"Yes. But Brandon. There's nothing to worry about. Everyone in here are friendly and nice. They wouldn't hurt a fly. Try meeting some of them." Anthony said.

"I guess." Brandon said.

"So Ribsor...how do you feel about this castle?" Absol was walking around with him.

"This was the place, I was going to with Imma and Sandy." Ribsor said.

"They're gone now." Absol said.

"I know. It's a shame." Ribsor said.

"I'm sorry man." Absol said.

"Does that mean I'm next?" Ribsor asked Absol.

"No, Of course not silly, don't say that." Absol patted his back.

"But isn't it weird we have made it this far? From 40 people. This far. It's a lot." Ribsor said.

"Then let's keep it up. Lord said he would get the remaining people out after the process was done." Absol said.

"Yeah I know heh." Ribsor said.

"AJ, don't touch that." Brave saw AJ who was touching everything on the castle.

"But It's so cool." AJ said.

"What if it's a trap?" Brave warned him.

"This place is abandoned, I don't know how it could possibly be filled with traps." AJ said.

"This island is quirky, filled with shit you don't know." Brave said.

Mighty was alone in a corner, thinking about Rowen, Naegis spotted her and headed to her.

"What's wrong?" Naegis asked her.

"Nothing..." Mighty said.

"No...really, I want to know." Naegis said.

"I said It's. Nothing." Mighty looked away from him.

"Is it about Rowen?" Naegis said.

"...Yes." Mighty said.

"Look. Rowen did not die because he wanted to. He had an accident like we all said." Naegis said.

"..." Mighty had no response what-so-ever

"I know It's hard. But he wants you to be strong. We're getting out of this island soon, which is great." Naegis said.

"Getting out of this island without Rowen sucks." Mighty said.

"I'm not getting out of the island with Marie and I guess I'm fine." Alex butted into the conversation and sat down with them.

"Because you barely spent time with her." Mighty said.

"It's not my fault we we're forced to be in this island to kill each other." Alex said.

"Ugh..." Mighty said.

"Just. Try to relax Mighty. I know It's hard to not think about your loved ones. But bringing yourself down. Kinda is the worst feeling." Alex said.

"I'm trying." Mighty said.

"Just keep trying." Alex smiled at her.

"Alex is right. Follow his tips also." Naegis smiled back.

"Alright...I guess. Thanks guys. I feel slightly better now." Mighty got up and stretched her arms.

"Now let's head over to Lord and see what we're gonna do next." Alex said getting up with Naegis.

"Hey guys over here!" Imboo was next to Lord and waved his hand at them.

Here ends Chapter 22.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **15**

Deaths:

 **Rank #16:** Ethan Boy #32 - Caused by Himself, Killed by Alan. **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Janey_ \- Mentioned

Final 15 remains...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Family**

 **Time: 7:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Castle**

"I feel so tired..." AJ said, sitting down talking next to Absol, Brave and Ribsor.

"This place...is so limited I hate it." Ribsor said.

"The fact that we've made it to Day 3. Is an accomplishment, we could of probably died in the past." Absol said.

"Yeah...consider how Erich saved my life...kinda. You would be here talking to him, and not me." AJ said.

"Heh. If it wasn't for Imma, you would be talking to him." Ribsor said.

"If it wasn't for Brave. I wouldn't be here, along with him." Absol said.

"How so?" Ribsor asked Absol.

"We had a pretty messy group. Sure we always looked out for it. But it was just...too much." Absol said.

"I understand." AJ said.

"Our group wasn't messy at all, it just. You know had people who wouldn't survive? They all placed on the 30s and 20s." Brave said.

"Oh yeah." Absol said.

"Who we're the members?" Ribsor asked Brave.

"It was me, Absol, Sandy, James, and Gotan." Brave said.

"Shit. James and Gotan died really early." AJ said.

"Yeah. But me and Absol. We took the right choice and leave it." Brave said.

"It's cool." Ribsor said.

"It's a shame they didn't make it thought." Brave said.

"It would of been nice if Imma lived." Ribsor said.

"Or Marie." AJ said.

"Brandon. What's wrong?" Anthony saw him shivering and feeling pale.

"I'm just...feeling a little hot Anthony." Brandon said.

"You sure you're not sick?" Anthony said.

"Yeah I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about." Brandon said.

"Do you want to go outside for a little breath?" Anthony offered him.

"Yeah I guess." Brandon said getting up.

"Let me go with you." Anthony said.

"N-No. It's fine. It'll be a few minutes." Brandon said.

"Alright. You better scream if any danger is near." Anthony said.

"I will." Brandon said, leaving the area and heading outside.

"What is it?" Alex asked Lord.

"The computer...is nearly done. The bomb still hasn't exploded. It's at 95%, in an hour or two. We can get these dang bracelets off." Lord said.

"That's great. But. Is there anything you need?" Mighty asked Lord.

"Oh yeah. It would be nice if you could check out the castle and find anything we need." Lord said.

"Will do." Naegis said.

"Count us in." Imboo said.

"Yeah. This place probably has some. You know. Places we're we could maybe spend in after we're out." Alex said.

"This. Place is fucking huge, there's tons of varieties." Mighty said.

"Hey, no need to swear but. It's huge." Naegis said.

"Don't waste time and go already. I'll be here." Lord said.

* * *

"So...Sharilyn..." Snoop said.

"What is it?" Sharilyn said.

"I was just wondering. Why do you still talk to me?" Snoop said.

"I'm not the one who offered to search the key with you." Sharilyn said.

"Heh." Snoop laughed.

"What's so funny?' Sharilyn said.

"Nothing...just seeing these paintings." Snoop looked around.

"You're really weird you know that." Sharilyn said.

"Not as weird as you." Snoop said.

"Ugh..." Sharilyn blushed.

"So...is there anyone you liked at school." Snoop was sweating, asking her a personal question.

"Yeah no, why?" Sharilyn was sweating back.

"Ah I see. I was just. Wondering." Snoop said, sighing.

"D-Do you like me?" Sharilyn said.

"Uh..." Snoop tried to speak.

"Heh." Sharilyn laughed at him.

"I do." Snoop said.

"You sure?" Sharilyn and Snoop headed to the top of the castle, outside of the balcony.

"I do. Ever since we met. Do you have a problem with that?" Snoop crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Do you?" Sharilyn got closer to Snoop.

"You sure are being weird." Snoop giggled.

"Yeah. So are you." Sharilyn got even closer to Snoop.

"Yeah. Whatever." Snoop got even closer to Sharilyn and pulled her for a kiss.

"So...it seems we both like each other huh?" Snoop was about to smile until, Sharilyn stabbed Snoop in the stomach with a knife

"Yup. I remember when Mighty told me you we're crushing on her." Sharilyn said.

"But I never... ***coughs*** Liked Mighty. Just you!" Snoop said while coughing up blood.

"How am I supposed to believe?" Sharilyn said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Will you believe me...when I say ever since Day 1 I've been looking for you.?" Snoop said, falling to the ground slowly, losing his grip.

"Hm...people have told me you liked others." Sharilyn said.

"And people told me you had a crush on Kevin. Am I supposed to believe that?" Snoop said.

"Who the fuck said that?!" Sharilyn said.

"People." Snoop smirked.

"God dammit." Sharilyn face palmed herself.

"So...can you. End me or something? I'm not gonna...last for long." Snoop said, seeing his blood spilling more each second.

"...What have I done?..." Sharilyn came back to her senses.

"Heh. Now you realized? It's fine." Snoop closed his eyes.

"P-Please don't go..." Sharilyn said.

"I'll be in a better place...you want me dead anyways...so I guess...I'll be dead soon." Snoop said.

"N-Not like this!" Sharilyn said heading over to Snoop.

"Look. I know we won't ever be able to be together, or do any romantic stuff, but *coughs* you'll find a better man than me.  
I promise you that." Snoop said.

"I-I won't I've always liked you and I wanted to ask you out! I was just. Scared!" Sharilyn said.

"Scared and Jealous. This is how you felt, and HOW I felt." Snoop smiled at her.

"I k-know, and I'm sorry." Sharilyn said.

"I forgive you, but look. You'll be fine without m-me. You've proven enough." Snoop said.

"What are you trying to say?!" Sharilyn said.

"I know It's hard to let go, I know this was all sudden but. Please remember I've always loved you, even if we we're never together. But, Promise to me you'll make it to the end, please?" Snoop said, coughing out drips of blood.

"I promise!" Sharilyn began to cry.

"That's. All I needed to hear." Snoop stopped breathing, and hinted out he was finally dead.

"W-Why am I a fucking idiot?!" Sharilyn was smeared in blood, tears flowing from her face, feeling upset over what she did.

* * *

 **Location: Outside the castle.**

"I'm finally here..." Mojo looked at the outside of the castle.

Mojo noticed Brandon was sitting on the edge of the island and he headed over to him.

"Hey Brandon. What's up?" Mojo said getting near him.

"Nothing really. We we're all waiting for you..." Brandon said.

"Really...?" Mojo said.

"Yeah we heard the news." Brandon said.

"Oh...yeah...Ethan. I know what you're thinking and It wasn't me. I promise." Mojo tried to defend himself

"I believe you. Don't be silly." Brandon said.

"Ah. I thought nobody would." Mojo said.

"Don't you sometimes...feel like there's no hope?" Brandon said.

"No. I have hope. In myself." Mojo said, sitting next to him.

* * *

 **Location: Inside the Castle.**

"There's really not much to this place actually." Imboo said.

"It looks like a giant mansion, only that it's pre-historic." Alex said

"On a modern island? I guess." Imboo said.

"Do we have to go through this again? It's not modern or pre-historic, it's average!" Mighty said.

"Not really." Naegis said.

"Don't start." Mighty said.

"Wait...is that place...the key warehouse?" Imboo pointed to it.

"It seems like it is." Alex said.

"Maybe Sharilyn is inside?" Naegis said.

"Probably. Let's take a peek in." Imboo said and headed over to the door.

"Alright, Alright." Alex opened the door and nobody was inside, the whole area was stashed with keys.

"She's not here...?" Imboo said.

"Maybe she hasn't been here." Naegis said.

"Probably took a detour with Snoop, If you know what I mean." Mighty winked at Imboo.

"Hehe." Imboo laughed with Mighty.

"Alright...which one of these puppies could be the right key." Alex looked around the warehouse.

"I don't know Alex, maybe the one that literally has gun labeled in it?" Naegis said.

"...Right." Alex said.

"We finally got the key. Maybe we should head back down and tell Lord we have some reinforcements." Imboo said.

"We just. Need to hope there's actual weapons in that rack." Mighty said.

"There better be. I swear to god." Naegis said.

"Alright. Let's go." Alex said heading out of the room with the others.

* * *

 **Location: Outside the Castle.**

"Yeah...I guess. You're cool." Brandon said.

"Ah. Thank you, heh." Mojo chuckled.

"Heh." Brandon chuckled back.

"So why don't we head back inside and talk to the others?" Mojo said.

"Before we do that...Do you have a gun?" Brandon asked Mojo.

"Yeah...why?" Mojo was curious to know.

"I've never held one in my life. I want to see how it feels like." Brandon said.

"Uh. Sure. Just. Don't push the trigger." Mojo warned him.

"I won't." Brandon said.

Mojo handed the gun to Brandon slowly, Brandon looking at it and staring at it.

"It feels. Light." Brandon said.

"Yeah cool isn't it?" Mojo smiled at him.

"Hey Mojo." Brandon called his name.

"What is it?" Mojo said.

"I'm sorry..." Brandon aimed the gun at Mojo and shot him in the hip, causing Mojo to fall to the ground and scream.

"F-Fuck...why?!" Mojo said, looking at Brandon all confused.

"It's goodbye to me." Brandon aimed the gun to his head.

"N-No! Brandon! N-NO! You can't!" Mojo said, trying to crawl to Brandon.

"We have no hope, we're gonna die today anyways. I don't want to blow up." Brandon said, preparing the gun to his head.

"Lord will get us out, I'm serious we'll be out soon!" Mojo tried to convince him.

"No he won't...I don't want to live anymore...I wanna see. Mommy and Daddy again." Brandon said, tearing up.

"Brandon...please..." Mojo said.

"I know...this was all sudden, but this is my choice, please don't try to stop me. Not even you or Anthony can stop me." Brandon said.

"Brandon, stop! I'm serious! Put that gun down!" Mojo said.

"Tell Anthony. I love him. I'll miss you." These we're Brandon's last words before he pulled the trigger to his head, instantly killing himself.

"Brandon, what the fuck?!" Mojo said heading to Brandon, who was dead on the ground.

"I knew this was coming...fuck..." Mojo said, punching the ground, holding his hip with his other hand to prevent the bleeding.

"Poor Brandon, god dammit... I'm so sorry." Mojo said, trying not to tear up.

Here ends Chapter 23, zooming back into the Castle.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **13**

Deaths:

 **Rank #15:** Snoop Boy #30 - Killed by Sharilyn. **(Stabbed, Bled to death)**  
 **Rank #14:** Brandon Boy #24 - Caused by Mojo, Killed by Himself. **(Suicide)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Janey_

Final 13 remains...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - It's done**

 **Time: 8:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Castle.**

Sharilyn headed down from the top and saw Alex, Imboo, Mighty and Naegis.

"Sharilyn!" Imboo saw her from far away.

"Sharilyn over here!" Mighty called her.

Sharilyn had no response. She was walking downstairs with no problem, Imboo and the rest headed over to her.

"Sharilyn?! What's wrong?" Naegis asked her.

"Leave me alone." Sharilyn said.

"Seriously. What the hell is wrong?" Alex asked her.

"NOTHING." Sharilyn began to cry.

"Jeez Alex, harsh much?" Mighty told Alex.

"Ugh." Alex said.

"No...It's not Alex. It's Snoop." Sharilyn said.

"Oh yeah, Snoop. We're is he?" Imboo asked her.

"He's..." Sharilyn said.

"He's what?" Mighty said.

"Dead." Sharilyn said.

"What do you mean he's dead?! Is Janey inside the building?!" Imboo was scared.

"No. It was not Janey." Sharilyn said.

"Did he..." Mighty said.

"No. I fucking killed him!" Sharilyn said.

"What?! Why?!" Alex asked her.

"I got jealous!" Sharilyn said.

"I knew it." Mighty said.

"So you did like Snoop." Imboo said.

"And now HE'S DEAD. Are you happy?!" Sharilyn asked everyone.

"No. We're not." Imboo said.

"Poor Snoop." Naegis said.

"I'll fucking miss his rat ass." Sharilyn said.

"Don't worry. You'll find another." Mighty winked at Sharilyn.

"She's right just, calm for a while, and how the hell did you kill him?" Alex asked Sharilyn.

"With my knife." Sharilyn said.

"You better keep that dang thing away." Imboo said.

"Of course I will." Sharilyn said.

"FUUUUUCK." Everyone heard Mojo's screams from outside.

"Wait...is that Mojo?!" Sharilyn heard the noise.

"It...seems that it is." Mighty said.

"Shit. Do you think anything happened to him?!" Naegis said.

"He was with Ethan...wasn't he?" Alex said.

"Yup...we'll only find out now." Imboo said.

The group headed downstairs and saw the rest of them getting ready to go outside.

"Uh...hey guys." Mighty said.

"You heard those screams?" Anthony said, feeling worried about Brandon.

"Yeah. We we're just gonna check it." Imboo said.

"There's no need. We're going in a sec." Brave said.

"Those we're Mojo screams." Sharilyn said.

"Are you serious?" Lord said.

"I'm ready." Absol said, preparing his MP4.

"I have your back." Ribsor said.

"I'm prepared also." AJ said.

"You guys, finally found the key?" Lord asked Sharilyn.

"No-" Sharilyn was about to say.

"Yeah we got it." Alex pulled out the keys.

"Wait...really?!" Sharilyn said.

"Yeah. We found the key before we found you." Naegis said.

"Then let's get to that warehouse." Sharilyn said heading over to it with Mighty, Imboo, Alex and Naegis.

"Alright...for Brandon." Anthony said pushing the doors upon, Anthony's face went from sadness, to extreme sadness and anger.

"BRANDON BRANDON BRANDON!" Anthony rushed over to Brandon, who had a gunshot inside his head, and a gun next to him

"Ugh...this hurts." Mojo said trying to cover his hip.

"Oh my god...Poor Brandon." Absol said, looking at Anthony who was crying on his body.

"Mojo, are you okay?!" AJ said rushing to him, who was bleeding to death.

"I-I'm fine...but Brandon..." Mojo looked over to his side.

"Shit..." Ribsor said looking at Brandon.

"Mojo!" Brave said heading over to him.

"Anthony..." Absol said, trying to get closer to him.

"You..." Anthony said.

"Me...?" Absol said.

"No...Mojo..." Anthony had anger all over his face, he looked over to Mojo with the most furious face ever.

"W-What did I do?!" Mojo said.

"You. You fucking. Murdered Ethan, and Brandon." Anthony said.

"I didn't! Ethan went inside the building and planted a... 'BOMB'" Mojo whispered the last part.

"So...?! You couldn't help him?! And then you JUST FUCKING MURDERED BRANDON NOW. FUCK YOU." Anthony pushed Absol with extreme strength and grabbed his AK-47.

"Jesus christ Anthony chill the fuck out!" Absol was on the ground, trying to get up.

"Say goodbye fucker." Anthony said, preparing to shoot Mojo.

"Anthony stop! It probably wasn't even Mojo! He's being serious!" Brave tried to defend him.

"Yeah. Plus, didn't Brandon have the gun next to his arm? Implying he committed suicide." AJ said.

"He didn't IT WAS FUCKING MOJO." Anthony yelled.

"It wasn't me! I tried. I TRIED TO HELP HIM, but he wouldn't let me. Don't go fucking blaming it on me and pretending that I didn't care about him." Mojo tried to defend himself.

"Lying asshole." Anthony said.

"Seriously. Calm down Anthony." Ribsor said getting close to him.

"Anthony don't..." AJ said.

"FOR BRANDON!" Anthony pushed everyone from his side and shot Mojo on the head several times, fatally killing him.

"N-NO!" Mojo tried to plead for mercy but it was too late, Mojo was dead on the ground next to Brandon.

"Brandon!" Anthony threw the gun to the ground and headed over to him while crying.

"Fuck, Anthony seriously?!" Absol said.

"Absol. Don't. He's having a hard time." Ribsor said.

"He just. Murdered Mojo!" Absol said.

"You would feel this way sometimes and you can't lie about it..." Ribsor said.

"Ribsor...is kinda right...Anthony wouldn't let us...protect Mojo." Brave said.

"We should just. Leave him alone for a while..." AJ said.

"Poor Mojo though, gonna miss the guy." Ribsor said.

Lord opened the door along with the other group.

"What the fuck's the problem?!" Lord asked everyone.

"Mojo's dead. Brandon's dead." Brave said.

"What the fuck?! Mojo's dead?!" Lord said.

"Anthony killed him..." AJ said.

"We coudn't do anything." Absol said.

"It would of been nice if you held your gun with more strength. Just saying." Ribsor said.

"I know that..." Absol said, feeling guilty.

"Poor Brandon. Shit." Alex said.

"Aw...Mojo didn't make it?" Mighty said.

"Neither did Snoop..." Imboo said.

"Neither did Snoop? Are you saying hes..." AJ asked Imboo.

"Yeah...Um...Sharilyn may have killed Snoop." Naegis said.

"I'm sorry..." Sharilyn said.

"I guess we're all murderers in the heart. Heh." Brave said.

A beep was heard from inside.

"Oh my god..." Lord said rushing inside.

"You don't mean..." Imboo said.

"I think it does." Sharilyn said.

"Let's all head inside and see." Ribsor said.

"Oh yeah guys..." Imboo pulled out a rifle from his pocket.

"You guys opened the warehouse?" Brave asked them.

"Yup." Sharilyn pulled out a Sniper from behind her.

"Great. I'm almost out of ammo now." Absol said.

"It's pretty stocked. So everyone should have something." Naegis said pulling a rifle from his back.

"Alright everyone inside." AJ said heading his way to the door.

"What about Anthony?" Alex asked them.

"Just. Let him think about his decision." Ribsor said.

"Ah." Alex said.

"Everyone come quickly!" Lord said calling out.

Everyone headed inside the hear Lord's news.

"What's up?" Mighty said.

"You see this screen...?" Lord said.

"It's...done?" Ribsor said.

"Yup, It's done." Lord said.

"What are you waiting for?!" Brave said.

"I can't do it yet..." Lord said.

"Is it about the bomb thing...?" Sharilyn asked Lord.

"No...we have to wait a little bit 'till he enables the collar." Lord said.

"Seriously?!" AJ said.

"What if it...doesn't work?" Absol was scared.

"This won't fail. Trust me." Lord said.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked Lord.

"Who we're the only people who have been working on getting everyone out?"

"Samnala and you?" Naegis said.

"With the help of others too..." Lord said.

"Fine." Alex said.

"Alright. We're all trusting our lives with yours." Mighty said.

"Seriously. He's even trusting his own life, he has the collar." Imboo said.

"Oh yeah..." Mighty said.

"Alright, meanwhile that's done. I'm going to check out that warehouse." Brave said.

"Oh yeah. Ammo." Absol said.

"I'm going to see if I have a replacement." Ribsor said.

"Yours is in good condition." AJ said.

"Isn't that place stocked though?" Ribsor asked Sharilyn.

"It is." Sharilyn said.

AJ, Ribsor, Brave and Absol headed to the warehouse.

"Holy fuck. It is filled with guns." Absol said.

"Alright let's pick what we need. And then we should...lock this place." Ribsor said.

"Lock?!" Absol said.

"Aren't we gonna stay in this castle 'till we get rescue?" AJ said.

"No what I'm saying...if we all, gather up and get armed. We can kill Janey once and for all." Ribsor said.

"Huh...yeah. Not a bad idea." Brave said.

"I'm going to grab all of this." Absol said, gathering up all the MP4 ammo he could.

"Ah yes... desert eagle. My favorite." AJ said grabbing two of them.

"Dual?" Absol asked him.

"Better than one." AJ said.

"I'll be taking another one of those MP4." Brave said grabbing one with ammo.

"Good choice." Absol laughed at Brave.

"Heh, reminds me of the first day." Brave said.

"DON'T remind me." Absol said.

"I guess this rifle will do." Ribsor said looking at his own.

"So everyone is done?" AJ said.

"Yeah we can head to the others now." Ribsor said.

"Close the door Brave." AJ said.

"I will." Brave said heading out with Ribsor, Absol and AJ.

Brave closed the door and called out Sharilyn.

"I need the key!" Brave said.

"For what?" Sharilyn asked him.

"To close the lock." AJ said.

"Why for?" Sharilyn said.

"We have a plan. Trust us." Brave said.

"We'll. Are you done getting reinforcements?" Sharilyn said.

"Yeah duh." AJ said.

"Are you guys done with reinforcements?" Ribsor asked them.

"Yeah we all are. Except Lord and Anthony." Imboo said.

"I'm good the way I am." Lord said.

"Anthony doesn't need it." Absol said.

"Why not?" Alex said.

"He just murdered Mojo! He needs a time-out." Absol said.

"Then what about Sharilyn?" Naegis said.

"God dammit." Imboo said.

"I can control myself." Sharilyn stuttered while talking.

"Sure you can." Alex said.

"Just be happy you're all alive assholes!" Lord said, feeling inpatient.

"Alright fine." Alex said.

"Jeez." Sharilyn said.

"Heh. How wonderful." Absol said.

And here ends Chapter 24.

* * *

 _-CHAPTER END-_

Students Alive: **12**

Deaths:

 **Rank #13:** Mojo Boy #5 - Caused by Brandon/Absol, Killed by Anthony. **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
 _Janey_ \- Mentioned

Final 12 remains...


	25. Chapter 25

***Authors Note***

 **It took me almost a year to make another chapter, I'm sorry. But anyways here you go. I'm finishing this fanfic before starting a new one. If you**

 **find any spelling or grammatical inform me, again English is not my first language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Free At Last**

 **Time: 9:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location - Inside the castle.**

"Are we all ready yet?" Imboo asked everyone, holding his rifle.

"I'm ready..." Sharilyn had her sniper ready.

"Ready." Ribsor and Absol said in unision, holding a pistol in their hands, Ribsor having a rifle on his back and Absol an MP4.

"I'm ready. It's time for new weapons!" Alex was holding an AK-47.

"Reaaady." AJ was holding two desert eagles.

"I am ready." Brave had an MP4 with him.

"Ready..." Mighty had a baseball bat on her hands and a pistol in her pocket.

"I am very ready." Naegis had a rifle on his arms.

"What about Anthony and Lord?" Ribsor asked for them.

"Lord said any minute now, these pesky collars will be- you know." Naegis said.

"You can say whatever. Lord said the collars deactivated the mic. So fuck you Alan! Sorry Ethan..." Absol said.

"We can't leave just yet until Lord is ready to go." Imboo said.

"But what about Anthony? What are we gonna do with him? He just murdered Mojo..." AJ said.

"Who cares if Sharilyn can murder Snoop and get away with it so can Anthony." Alex said.

"True...True..." Mighty said.

"Stop bringing that up..." Sharilyn said.

"You literally murdered him without telling us until now!" Imboo said.

"Whatever." Sharilyn ignored him.

"IT'S DONE." Lord yelled from the other room.

"Oh my god." Imboo said.

Lord came out of the room without his collar. He threw it on the ground and smashed it.

Everyone began taking off the collars from themselves and smashed it on the ground.

"Does that mean Janey is gonna take it off now?" Mighty asked Lord.

"Probably...who knows..." Lord said.

"How many even remain still?" Imboo asked him.

"If I remember correctly from hearing Alan on the mic. At least 12." Naegis said.

"Yeah...all of us here and Janey are the last remaining survivors." Lord said.

"So we can't leave just yet?" Ribsor asked.

"We can't leave until we take down Janey and take down Alan. Who cares about the law? This ain't a law." Lord said.

"What do you mean..." Alex said.

"They captured us again, for this game. If you guys didn't know... I was one of the survivors from the last game. The game I participated in...only me and someone else got to live. It...was painful. 40 students killing each other again, It feels terrible witnessing this again. Janey in the other hand is a bigger veteran than me, she was one of the very firsts to be in this game. Participated in each game. Nobody can kill her. If we don't do something about her we're all going to pretty much die." Lord explained the reasons why he's here.

"But isn't the law in Japan, since there's too many students in this country that...they had to create these games in order to decrease the population?" Sharilyn said.

"Yes. Illegaly. It is an illegal law created by the mastermind himself." Lord said.

"Who is the mastermind?" AJ asked him.

"Nobody knows. Only Alan does. He's not the mastermind at all." Lord said.

"But why did he host this game...and EVEN kill his SON?" Alex asked him.

"He wanted to for the money. I want to kill him so badly for this. He's been hosting this for years. It freaking sucks because nobody on EARTH knows about this game, and the only person to survive needs to keep their mouth shut and not tell anybody or else they get tracked down and killed." Lord said.

"I see..." Ribsor said.

"So scary to think we're the only ones here that can take down Janey." AJ said.

"Well...I coudn't ever work with anyone on my last game because everyone wanted to kill me. But thank god you guys don't turn on each other." Lord said.

"Yeah..." Sharilyn said.

"So anyways, should we head out now?" Absol asked.

"Yeah. We should split into a team of two." Imboo suggested.

"We're going to hunt down Janey and then go to the school. I think a few of us should head to the school first and make clear for the way." Lord said.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. But I think splitting up is a bad idea." Imboo said.

"You just said It wasn't a bad idea!" Lord said.

"I have to agree. That's terrible." Alex said.

"Fine then. If one of you dies. It would be tragic." Lord said as he began walking away from everyone.

"Hey! Wait for us...!" Imboo headed to him.

"Oh, we're leaving." Brave picked up his bag and began walking.

Everyone headed outside and saw Anthony sitting in front of the castle, everyone kept walking except for Imboo, Mighty and Alex.

"Hey man." Imboo pulled his arm to Anthony. Anthony saw it and Imboo pulled him up.

Imboo hugged him and patted his back.

"We know It's hard what you're going through, but in order for us to leave this island we need you." Imboo offered his rifle to Anthony.

"Fine...Fine..." Anthony sighed and grabbed the rifle, putting it on his back.

"You better not shoot us with that." Alex pointed his gun to his head.

"I won't idiot." Anthony chuckled.

Alex rolled his eyes and Mighty chuckled.

"Alright good. We need to go now." Imboo started walking along with the others.

* * *

 **Location: Grassy Fields, Island.**

"The castle looks really pretty from far away, never noticed that." Mighty said looking behind her.

"Yeah...well this is the last time we will ever probably see another castle like that." Sharilyn said.

"Ah stop being so negative." Ribsor said.

"Who cares." Sharilyn said.

"You're just pissed because you killed your future boyfriend." Ribsor said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sharilyn yelled. She was starting to get pissed off.

"We're not even there yet and you're all fighting already. Stop that." Lord said.

"Let's just...Let's talk about. Last year. What was last year like for everyone?" AJ suggested.

"It was pretty good, I enjoyed the school I was in." Imboo said.

"Same here, It's where I got to meet Marie. It was great." Alex said.

"Yup. Me and Absol we're in the same school, enjoyed our time together.

"Rowen...I'm sad...I'm sad he's gone...But I know for a fact he'd want me to move on and escape this cruel game. I spent most of my school life with him. He was like, my love..." Mighty sighed.

"Don't worry, he's probably in a better place than here for sure." Naegis hugged her.

"Yeah that's right." Lord said.

"T'was pretty good. Didn't do much, didn't have much friends, but It was good for me." Anthony said.

"I'm so glad we're all going to make it out of this dumb island together. I never thought I'd get close to you people." Brave said.

"Yeah...me and Brave's original group didn't make it sadly." Absol said.

"We only lost Ethan. It was me, Ethan, Sharilyn and Mighty." Imboo said.

"I never had a group to begin with." Naegis said.

"Now you do." Absol said.

"I was with Marie. I tried my best to keep her alive." AJ was being honest.

"Want me to shoot you in the head?" Alex asked him.

"I'm good. No need to be upset." AJ said.

"I was with Imma originally." Ribsor said.

"Was with Mojo for the longest time. Sad he's gone...he was pretty nice." Lord said.

"I was alone most of the time as well looking for Brandon, hooked up with Melli for a while. Saw he got killed. Tragic." Anthony said.

"To be honest I woudn't mind hanging out with you guys outside this house." Imboo said.

"Same here." Mighty said.

"That's the spirit." Lord said.

"Yeah we should all go to a restaurant or something once we get out!" AJ suggested.

"Wendy's?" Imboo suggested.

"Ew no." Alex said.

"Come on...any better?" Imboo sighed.

"McDonalds." Alex said.

"That's not a restaurant..." Imboo said.

"Neither is Wendy's." Alex said.

"Oh let's all just go to McDonalds." Ribsor said.

"Yes!" Alex said.

"Whatever..." Imboo said.

"Then McDonalds it is." AJ chuckled.

"I like McDonalds." Mighty said.

"Hm. McDonalds isn't healthy thought." Naegis said.

"Wanna go to Wendy's then? Doesn't have fat calories like McDonalds." Imboo chuckled.

"Yeah I'd rather eat Wendy's." Naegis said.

"Only two of you even like wendy's so good luck having fun with anyone once we meet up outside." Alex chuckled back.

"No need to be so cruel." Imboo sighed.

"I'm like. Bored of being here. It's been three days and I miss playing with my console." Absol said.

"Yeah same here. I miss my games." Ribsor said.

"Feels like we've been here for a year." Brave said.

"Right?! Feels like eternal, but thank god Lord saved our lives." Mighty said.

"Thank youuu Lord." Naegis said.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for not blowing my brains out on Day 1." Lord smiled.

"From 40 people we made it to the final 12. We should feel pretty proud." AJ said.

"I do. But on the inside, who cares anyways." Alex said.

"I'm revealing their stupid illegal law, don't care if I get tracked the world needs to know." Imboo said.

"Yeah...I'm gonna do the same now that we have an army, a.k.a us to take down the mini mastermind." Lord chuckled.

"It's going to be so easy." Anthony said.

"I'm saving this gun forever, It's one of my favorites." Brave said.

The group was still discussing about their life walking on the path to the school.

* * *

 **Location: Collapsed Warehouse.**

"Holy...what the hell..." Lord said.

"Yeah...It's all destroyed now." AJ said.

"The bomb really destroyed it." Absol said.

"Bomb? Oh right you told us." Lord said.

"We should...be careful. Maybe she can be around?" AJ said.

"Not possible. She'd probably be by the castle by now, hearing the gunshots from everyone who died over there." Lord said.

"Weird how I didn't hear a gunshot when Snoop was killed..." Ribsor said.

"You don't mean...he's alive...?" Imboo asked him.

"Nah." Ribsor said.

"Poor Snoop. Didn't deserve such a cruel fate." Imboo said.

"Can you all stop fucking bringing Snoop up? Shut the fuck up." Sharilyn was getting more pissed each time.

"How about you get over him already? Everyone here is all fine. You're the one crying each time. Seriously, we can't have you thinking about Snoop every 3 seconds It's annoying." Ribsor chuckled.

"You're the ones FUCKING BRINGING IT UP." Sharilyn was at her last straw.

"Who cares. Now stop whining and-" Ribsor was about to finish his sentence until Sharilyn pulled out her sniper rifle and aimed it to his head.

"I mean it. Shut the hell up. You are the one BEING annoying this whole time trying to make me feel guilty over ME, killing him. If you dare move I will shoot you."

Imboo, Brave, AJ, Anthony and Absol. pulled out their guns and drew it to Sharilyn's direction.

"Why did YOU kill him?" Ribsor asked her, standing still.

"Because I loved HIM." Sharilyn said.

"You don't kill loved ones..." Ribsor said.

"Put the gun down Sharilyn." AJ asked her.

"Hell no! You guys put it down!" Sharilyn said.

"You're threathing to kill Ribsor, come on we're all working together!" Imboo said.

"We are not working together, you are all JUST BULLIES, making fun of me, making me FEEL GUILTY EVERY SINGLE TIME FOR ME killing SNOOP." Sharilyn was losing her mind.

"She's gone insane..." Lord said.

Absol tried to walk to Ribsor but Sharilyn prepared her gun more steadily into Ribsor's head, Ribsor not moving at all.

"Please Sharilyn, stop it..." Absol begged her.

"Shut the hell up. Take another step and I'll shoot him. And I mean IT." Sharilyn said.

"Please...don't..." Absol said, trying to get closer to Ribsor.

"It's alright Absol. Everything will be alright. Sharilyn is mad her booooyfriend is gone and she's just jealous of us. Let me spell that. J-e-a-l-o-u-s, but Absol. Just remember, I'll always lo-" Ribsor was about to finish his sentence until, Sharilyn shot Ribsor in the head.

Absol rushed to Ribsor who was about to fall to the ground from being killed and yelled "NO!"

Everyone was shocked and was near to shooting Sharilyn until, Sharilyn suddenly got a hole in her head. It was a gunshot.

Sharilyn got shot in the head and fell to the ground, everyone looking at each other in utter shock.

"W-Who shot her...?" Naegis said.

"I didn't shoot her..." Imboo said.

"Why did Ribsor...say all that with confidence...did he know he was getting killed...what the heck..." AJ said.

"I haven't even...Oh my god." Brave said.

"L-Look OUT! RUN!" Lord said and warned everyone spoting Janey who was sniping them.

Janey was in the forest, reloading her gun. She was near the group.

Everybody took cover over the remaining broken parts of the Warehouse which had no roof or walls.

And here ends Chapter 24.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

Students Alive: **10**

Deaths:

 **Rank #12:** Sharilyn Girl #6 - Killed by Janey. **(Shot)**

 **Rank #11:** Ribsor Boy #29 - Killed by Sharilyn. **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A

Final 10 remains...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Final Battle**

 **Time: 10:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Collapsed Warehouse.**

"Absol you need to snap out!" Mighty was shaking him.

"But..." Absol was holding Ribsor's body.

"Absol...I know. I know what has happened. But you need to be strong right now. She's about to kill us and we need you to help us take her down!" Mighty told Absol.

"But..." Absol was still holding his body.

"My best friend just got killed in front of my eyes. MY boyfriend is dead. You really think I'm still gonna give up? Come on, I know your strong. We can end this for all." Mighty tried comforting Absol.

"I can't LAND a shot IN HER." Brave said getting up and down from his cover, trying to shoot Janey who was too agile.

Naegis ran to another part of the collapsed area, inmediatedly getting shot in the leg.

"F-FUCK!" Naegis said dropping his gun.

"Shit man!" Anthony ran to him and avoided all the bullets getting shot at him.

"This is going to be impossible..." Imboo said.

"I'm telling you, she's one of the most VIOLENT human beings on earth, assisting in every single killing game." Lord said.

"LOOK OUT!" AJ said as he pushed Alex from the way, which Janey had thrown a motolov.

"Dear god..." Alex said.

"She's going full ham." Naegis said.

"I knew we should of brought along some first aid kit..." Anthony said.

"I didn't know anybody was getting hurt!" AJ said.

"IF WE'RE KILLING SOMEONE YOU BRING MEDICAL STUFF AJ." Alex yelled at him.

"Anthony." Lord called him.

"Yes...?" Anthony responded.

"Get out of here with Naegis. Do it now." Lord said.

"I can't just leave you guys..." Anthony said.

Brave and Imboo we're distracting Janey by running around trying to get her out of her camp.

"Janey's distracted, you need to listen to me. You need to go NOW. We'll catch up at school, just stay near it and don't get caught by the guards, alright?! JUST-" Lord was cut off almost getting shot, the bullet barely scratching him.

Anthony sighed. He picked up Naegis and began sprinting away from the battlefield.

"Ow! Careful! Fuck!" Naegis cried out.

Anthony and Naegis can be seen leaving.

"Where are they going?" Mighty asked Lord who she was still trying to help Absol.

"Anthony is gonna attend Naegi's injuries." Lord said.

"I see." Mighty sighed.

Janey threw another motolov at Mighty's direction, she grabbed Absol and pushed him away from Ribsor's body which was burning now.

"She did not just..." Absol was angry.

"Absol. Be careful..." Mighty warned him.

"He better feel better now, we could use some hel-" Alex said until suddenly his gun was shot from his hands.

"Shit! Duck!" Imboo threw one of his pistols to Alex and Alex ducked and grabbed it.

AJ was sneaking around, trying to sneak to an area where he could snipe Janey from.

Absol got to Brave and began shooting at their general direction, Janey had grabbed a shield. She now was protected against bullets.

"Are you kidding me?!" Imboo said.

"She's always prepared..." Lord was reloading the sniper he took from Sharilyn.

"You fuckers need to die...DIE!" Janey said while she threw a grenade.

"OH." Brave and Absol both jumped to the other side of themselves, Janey quickly focused on Brave, Brave got up and began running to find some cover, he got shot in both arms and fell down to a safe spot.

"SHIT. BRAVE!" Absol called him out.

"My ARMS. OH MY GOD...IT HURTS." Brave was bleeding out.

"I have an idea." Lord said.

"SAY IT QUICK." Alex was shooting at Janey, the shield still protecting her.

"I'm gonna pull. I'm gonna pull a suicidal move." Lord said.

"You can't! You freaking can't! Without you we won't have a leader. How will we escape this island? HOW WILL EVERYTHING TURN OUT?!" Imboo shaked him.

"Calm down. Calm down. Just let me explain." Lord said.

"Alright alright." Imboo sighed.

"Absol I need you to distract Janey. Try to make her chase you. Taunt her. If you do that succesfully I can throw this chip I have saved in my pocket, but I can't unless her shield is out. It's the only chip I had made on my time in this island, I made it last night just in case this gets too horrible." Lord said.

"I'm the one pulling the suicidal move here..." Absol said.

"Trust me. It won't be that bad." Lord said.

"Is anybody gonna help me?!" Brave was bleeding still to death.

Mighty had no choice but to go after Brave.

"Take my bat, you're gonna need it." She threw it to Alex.

She headed to Brave, trying to protect him.

"Ready...?" Lord asked them.

"I'm ready." Alex said.

"I'm very ready." Absol said.

"Yeah..." Imboo said.

"Alright go!" Lord ducked down more, waiting for Absol's call.

"Here goes nothing." Absol murmerred as he grabbed a rock and threw it to Janey, catching her attention.

"HEY BITCH, I bet you can't kill me!" Absol stuck his tongue out, he ran from side to side getting her away from everyone.

As Lord said, they stopped targeting and shooting her. Her focusing Absol only.

AJ was in the woods, trying to find the perfect moment to attack her.

Mighty was attending Brave. Imboo, Alex and Lord we're still crouched down.

Janey looked around her still shielding herself she didn't see anyone. Absol hid behind a tree. He hid there perfectly, Janey trying to find him.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse, 20 feet near the school.**

"A safer place at least..." Anthony said.

"Wait...people have been here...?" Naegis looked at the walls.

"Mighty, Sharilyn, Ethan and Imboo. Damn." Anthony said.

"Two of them are gone sadly...' Naegis said.

"I hope Mighty, Imboo and the rest are alright. I really get along with them." Anthony said.

"Yeah...same here." Naegis said.

Anthony and Naegis could hear noises from the outside. Anthony looked throught one of the windows and it was the military. They we're all in front of the school talking to Alan. Alan sounded calm, talking about the collar situation.

"Is it Alan?" Naegis asked him.

"Yup...He's noticed what's happened." Anthony said.

"Ugh...we need to... *cough* we need to do something." Naegis said.

"Just be careful. I treated and bandaged your leg and It's still bleeding. Fuck." Anthony said.

"It'll be fine..." Naegis said.

"But how are we gonna know they're gonna be alive? What if the military goes and kills them?" Anthony asked him.

"Then..." Naegis said.

* * *

 **Location: Collapsed Warehouse.**

Janey was still freaked out, not finding any of the seven people hiding around. Absol noticed AJ and AJ winked at him, Absol winking back.

AJ pointed to her and Absol knew what he had to do. Absol got out of his hiding spot and shot Janey, but she sadly blocked it with her shield. She began sprinting towards him until...

AJ jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. She dropped her shield but not her gun.

AJ struggled to keep her from shooting him, but Janey overpowered him and slammed him to the ground and pulled the trigger, shooting AJ in the stomach. But she dropped her gun after that.

Lord threw his chip and it landed on Janey. The chip dragged all of the guns and weapons she had and tore it up to pieces.

Alex, Lord and Absol got close to Janey aiming the gun at her only. Imboo headed to AJ who was still alive and breathing.

"Seems like you all got me huh..." Janey chuckled.

"It's over Janey." Absol said aiming his mp4 at her.

"Your no longer overpowered." Lord said aiming the sniper at her head.

"Do it now pussies. KILL ME. If you really think you're getting anything out of it. You're wrong." Janey smiled with confidence.

"No one else will die if we get rid of you." Absol said.

"What about your buddies? Looks like two of them are on the ground about to die, you're just gonna stand all day here and accuse me?" Janey scoffed.

"Let's just get this over with!" Alex was preparing to shoot her but Lord nodded no.

"Janey. Tell us the code." Lord said.

"Code...?" Absol and Alex both said in unision.

* * *

 **Location: Warehouse, 20 feet near the school.**

"But...I can't." Anthony said while looking at the windows.

"Just do it. I'll be fine haha. I think It's better if you go save 8 other people than a single one." Naegis coughed and said.

"The military are leaving the island...?" Anthony said as he looked over to the windows.

"That's good. Now go!" Naegis was very demandant telling Anthony to leave.

"I'll be right back...please be careful...If anything comes in. Shoot it alright? I don't know If I'll be back." Anthony said.

"It'll be alright. Thank you." Naegis said as he grabbed the gun Anthony gave him.

"Take care." Anthony waved him goodbye before closing the door.

A few minutes passed by.

Naegis was in horrible shape, his legs we're completely destroyed but he got up anyways. He began coughing up blood and grabbed the rifle he had with him and the guns. He opened the warehouse door and headed outside, still bleeding.

* * *

 **Location: Collapsed Warehouse.**

"AJ! Stay with us man! Stay with us!" Imboo was trying to tend his wounds but AJ woudn't wake up.

"AJ!" Imboo was still trying to revive him, AJ opened one of his eyes, he saw Imboo treating him and said.

"Thank you for everything..." AJ said as he quickly grabbed his desert eagle next to him and shot...someone.

Imboo was seen treating AJ's wounds with shock until he looked behind him and saw Janey bleeding from her head, she had gotten shot from AJ. Everything was in slow-mode.

Lord quickly dropped his gun and yelled "NO!"

Alex and Absol looked at her in complete shock as well.

Another gunshot was heard. This time it was heard from Mighty's area. The camera panned to them.

Brave had shot himself in the head. Mighty was in complete shock as well, seeing how Brave committed suicide so quickly.

Everything stopped being in slow-motion.

AJ's pulse stopped, hinting he was dead already.

"Fuck..." Imboo sighed, seeing AJ has died.

"Why...why..." Lord cried out.

"Why did you ask her for a code?! Why are you upset she's dead?! BE THANKFUL!" Alex yelled at him.

"It's a code..." Lord said.

"A code for WHAT?! What are you hiding from us?!" Absol asked him.

"The code for Alan's documents. It has the answer. The answer to find the mastermind." Lord said.

"And AJ...killed her...well...fuck." Alex said.

"AJ is dead." Imboo headed to them.

"What about Brave? Mighty?" Alex asked about him when he saw Mighty heading to them as well.

"He committed suicide." Mighty sighed as well.

"Oh...god...I coudn't imagine the pain he was going through, kid got shot almost everywhere. You coudn't heal him or anything?" Imboo asked her.

"Do I look like a priest? I tried! But he woudn't let me, and he decided to...take the easy way out...It was, upsetting because he wanted to see his _'family'_ apparently..." Mighty said.

"I see..." Imboo said.

"So what now?" Absol looked around them. It was just the five of them.

"Let's head to school." Lord said.

"Anthony and Naegis are near there alright?" Absol asked.

"Yeah we need to head to them now." Lord said.

"No time to rest, huh?" Alex groaned.

"Can't rest just yet, we're still. Almost done...almost done with this situation and getting out." Lord clenched his fists, still upset he doesn't have the code.

"Let's head out then." Imboo said.

"I'm out of ammo." Absol said.

"So am I." Imboo said.

"I have exactly one bullet left." Alex said.

"I lost my gun on this battle." Mighty said.

"This place is a huge mess." Lord said looking around, everything burning down, stones destroyed everywhere, trees fallen down and burning.

"Let's just head out, I don't want to be here anymore." Absol said.

The group began walking towards the path to the school. Absol looked behind him one last time in slow-motion, being reminded of Ribsor one last time. He stopped looking back and began walking with the rest of the four.

* * *

 **Location: Near the Cemetery.**

Anthony was running trying to find the group, him running in slow-motion trying to find them to see if they're all safe.

* * *

 **Location: Outside the school.**

Naegis was seen outside, the doors we're closed in front of him.

"I want to be useful for once. I made it this far without much help. It was hard surviving these three days. But I have. I have to help my friends, for once. I must, be useful... the people who accepted me and helped me through this trip!" Naegis chuckled.

In a few seconds, he kicked the door open and yelled loudly He began shooting all the troops and soldiers guarding the area, they all succesfully got shot by Naegis. Naegis was still bleeding to death in the process.

He laughed as he managed to kill several people in the span of a minute. He knew it was the end for him. He fell to the ground, not being able to move anymore. The bleeding being even worse than before. His vision, his muscles becoming weaker and weaker by the second. One last soldier was seen on his vision.

"At least you tried." The soldier pointed the gun to his head.

"Thank you...and thank you...everyone...for helping me out." Naegis smiled and took the fate he got. He began having flashbacks of his past friends, until the very last second they we're all shredded out as the soldier shot him in the head, fatally ending his life once and for all.

The camera begins zooming out of the school, seeing all the dead soldiers on the area. The camera blurs out from the region, marking the end of this chapter.

And here ends Chapter 26.

 _-CHAPTER END-_

* * *

Students Alive: **6**

Deaths:

 **Rank #10:** Janey Girl #4 - Caused by Lord  & Absol, Killed by AJ. **(Shot)**

 **Rank #9:** Brave Boy #11 - Caused by Janey, Killed by himself. **(Suicide, Shot)**

 **Rank #8:** AJ Boy #14 - Caused by Absol, Killed by Janey **(Shot)**

 **Rank #7:** Naegis Boy #20 - Caused by Janey, Himself, Killed by a Soldier. **(Bled, Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A

Final 6 remains...


	27. Chapter 27

***Authors Note***

 **This is not THE ENDING. This is the peultimate chapter of this chapter, the fanfiction will be ending on October 19th, 2016 so stay tuned this wednesday! Thank you** **all for the support, and don't worry. This is not the only season to be made, there will definitely be a sequel at some point. Again, thank you all for the support through** **all these years! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Finale**

 **Time: 11:00 A.M**

* * *

 **Location: Cemetery, Near the Collapsed Warehouse.**

"Guys guys!" Anthony was getting near the five of them.

"Anthony...?" Imboo saw him sprinting to them.

"Anthony?! Where's Naegis?" Lord asked about him.

"He's resting inside a warehouse shack near the school. He's sleeping and alright." Anthony said.

"I see..." Lord said.

"So, where's the others?" Anthony asked for them.

"You mean, AJ, Brave and Janey?" Alex said.

"Yeah." Anthony said.

Everyone was silent. No response or reaction.

"Oh, don't tell me they..." Anthony said.

"They're all dead." Alex said.

"Oh my god...at least Janey is dead. Thank god." Anthony gasped.

"We needed her..." Absol said.

"Wait what?! Why?" Anthony asked.

"She had a code for the documents for the game behind all this. Apparently all transfer students get one, but I never got one because Janey also took mines." Lord said.

"Why is she dead thought?" Anthony asked once again.

"AJ killed her before he died." Imboo said.

"Damn. AJ out of everyone?" Anthony asked.

"Sadly, yes." Alex said.

"And now. We just have to confront Alan and threathen him for the code, we won't kill him. Because killing him would mean, basically we're gonna be tracked by the military, fbi, swat, and all types of forces." Lord said.

"Let's get going then. Huff." Anthony was gasping for breath, exhausted from running.

"You need something to drink, here." Mighty handed him her bottled water.

"Thank you." Anthony smiled.

The group started walking once again on their way to the school.

* * *

 **Location: Near the school.**

A few minutes passed by.

"There's dead soldiers on the ground...?!" Lord said looking with his binoculars at the school.

"Shit! Naegis is inside the shack over there!" Anthony began sprinting to it.

"That was the shack we stayed in." Imboo looked over to Mighty.

"Oh man..." Mighty said.

The group headed to the shack.

Anthony opened the door and nobody was inside, blood stains we're everything and he headed outside.

"He's not here..." Anthony was with a shocked expression.

"Where you do think he went to?" Mighty said.

"Hmm..." Alex looked at the bloody trail heading to the school.

"I think I know." Lord said.

"Look at the bloody trail, I think he- he actually went inside the school." Alex pointed over there.

"I was about to say that, yes." Lord said.

"Ugh...I told him to stay put! Shit!" Anthony was gonna run to the school until Lord stopped him.

"We need to be silent and careful! Who knows if there's someone there about to kill us?" Lord said.

"We wont know until we go there!" Anthony said.

"Calm down Anthony. I'm sure he's fine." Absol sighed.

"Follow my lead." Lord crouched and began heading to the school with the rest, the five of them following behind with their weapons.

"In the count of three, I will kick down the door. After I do, be ready to shoot." Lord whispered to them.

"Do you remember we have, NO AMMO?!" Alex angrily whispered.

"My gun is fully loaded." Anthony said.

"But not ours." Imboo said.

"Shit. Ugh, right...whatever." Lord kicked the door anyways.

* * *

 **Location: Inside the School.**

Everyone gasped as they saw all the soldiers we're dead on the ground and Naegis was dead on the ground.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my goooood." Mighty was about to throw up.

"Damn." Alex said.

"Naegis..." Anthony headed over to him, Naegis was completely dead.

"He seriously did it." Lord said.

"Did what?" Anthony asked him.

"Judging by his gun and the bullets on the soldiers...He used all his bullets to kill every living troop in the building. He really. He really pulled the move here." Lord said.

"Damn it Naegis." Anthony punched the ground.

"He sacrificed his life for us. We are just. One step closer to leaving now. One. Step. Closer." Lord said.

"Finally...!" Absol said.

"Let's grab the soldiers gun's, they have ammo." Imboo said as he picked up a desert eagle.

"Good idea." Alex picked up an AK-47 from the ground.

"In memory of Naegis and to avenge him, we need to go. So come on Anthony, he's of course in a better place now." Imboo patted his back.

Anthony sighed and realized it was true, he got up and looked at everyone.

"Let's do this." Anthony grabbed the pistol he had and headed to everyone who was waiting for him. Lord was sneaking around, crouching with the rest and looking at every room, trying to find his office.

"The second floor." Absol said as he looked at it.

"I hear people upstairs..." Lord whispered.

"Shit. I'll go first." Imboo said.

"Be careful..." Alex said.

"Give me your baseball bat." Imboo asked Mighty for it. Mighty threw it to him and he grabbed it.

Imboo sneaked up the stairs. He saw a soldier in front of him who was facing backwards in Imboo's point of view. Imboo got up slowly and smacked him in the head, fatally killing him.

"It's clear..." Imboo whispered.

Everyone got up the stairs and went behind a wall. A few soldiers passing by.

"I picked up this smoke grenade from one of those guys. Want me to throw it?" Mighty asked Lord.

"YES. Do it. It'll be helpful. After that, let's split up and try to find the office." Lord said.

Mighty did as Lord said and threw the grenade to their directions, the soldiers jumped as they saw it and the smoke grenade opened, making the whole area full of dark grey clouds.

Imboo smacked one of them with the baseball bat and threw it to Alex, who smacked the other one with it, instantly killing both.

Lord and Anthony headed to one of the rooms and there was no one in it.

Absol headed to one of the rooms and the whole room was a storage pile, having information about every participating student.

Mighty was inside a room and looked around.

"Man, this felt good." Imboo said.

"Yeah, it does." Alex said.

"Hm, we should head to that room over there...it probably has something important." Imboo said as the smoke cleared up completely.

The two of them headed over there and we're behind the wall.

"Should we open it?" Imboo asked.

"Let's get our guns ready, who knows if someone is inside..." Alex loaded his AK-47.

"Alright alright, in the count of three..." Imboo was counting down.

Absol saw them and ran to them, he clinged to the wall and went along with the plans Alex was pointing him to.

"Two..." Imboo said.

Mighty got out of her room and clinged next to the wall as well, Alex explained it once again.

"One...!" Imboo said as he kicked the door open.

One of the soldiers inside saw the door get kicked open...After a few seconds nothing happened. But suddenly out of the door a soldier got out of the door and Alex knocked him unconciously smacking his AK-47 on his head.

"Well, well, well, come in." Alan spoke in a moderate tone.

"It's him..." Alex whispered.

"I'm not going in..." Imboo said.

"Neither am I." Absol said.

"Nuh-uh." Mighty said.

"We're all going together." Lord walked out of his room and began walking towards their direction.

"He'll blow your brains out!" Anthony said.

"Just follow my lead." Lord got in-front of the door, showing himself completely in Alan's view.

The inside of the office was clean and tidy, there was two guards aiming their guns at Lord.

"Why hello there Lord. I see you're still alive." Alan said.

The other five inside the office along with Lord.

"Alan. You need to stop the killing games now." Lord said as he dropped his gun.

"What are you DOING?!" Imboo whispered to him.

Alex and Absol aimed their guns at one of the soldiers and Imboo and Anthony aimed theirs at the other one, Mighty being the only one to aim at Alan.

"Put the guns DOWN." The soldier said as he aimed to Alex and Absol's head.

"YOU put them down." Alex threathened him.

"We all can discuss this without weapons. Soldiers drop it." Alan commanded them.

"But sir-" The soldier tried to say but Alan gave them a look. The soldiers dropped the guns but the group kept aiming at them until Lord told them to drop it. Everyone dropped their weapons, Lord getting closer each time to Alan.

"So. We survived your stupid killing game, can we go yet?" Lord asked him kindly.

"You cheated." Alan chuckled.

"We cheated? How?" Lord asked him.

"Where are your collars? Six of you are still alive? I stated that only ONE person will get to graduate and leave. Not six." Alan said.

"How do you know It's six of us?!" Lord asked him.

"Hidden cameras. Hey buddy, I'm not that stupid." Alan said.

Absol was tempted to grab his gun back and shoot Alan in the face.

"I'm getting sick and tired of all of this. The rules stated that anyone WITHOUT the collars get to graduate? Am I right or wrong?" Lord pulled out a paper with stated a clear rule that said-" Lord pulled out a piece of paper he had saved.

"The person without the collar will be crowned the true winner of Battle Royale. TRUE WINNER. And we are supposedly free to go. I'm not stupid Alan, and neither are you. But this is just not fair..." Lord said.

"You guys can't escape. If you kill your five friends, I'll be sure to let you go Lord~" Alan giggled.

"I will not be doing that." Lord glared at him.

"You also cheated Lord, you got rid of my perfect collars which was MEANT to blow all of you up. You destroyed them, the microphone. And you got my son killed." Alan chuckled.

"You killed him. You awful fiend." Lord said.

"You shoudn't had sent him to break the rules. I'm suprised he managed to plant a bomb without me noticing." Alan said.

"Exactly. He was a smart guy unlike you!" Lord still glared at him.

"You got 34 people killed, how do you feel about that? Killer." Alan was having the same conversation with Lord in the background from Absol's point of view.

"I...have to...I have to...I have to...!" Absol kept saying in his mind. He coudn't handle it anymore. Flashbacks of the room he was in began arriving. The files of every student participating, he saw Ribsor's file and saw everything about Ribsor. His pictures, his biography. He began getting angry in his mind again, only wanting to get revenge for his death.

The cameras went into slow-motion again, Absol picked up his gun and aimed it at Alan's head. The two soldier's grabbed their guns and shot towards Absol's direction. Absol succesfully shot Alan in his chest twice, but in result. The two soldiers fatally killed and shot Absol to death, falling to the ground slowly. Everyone grabbed their gun and Alex who grabbed his AK back, shot one of the soldiers along with Anthony who shot the other one, fatally killing them both. Alan grabbed his gun as quick as possible and shot Imboo in the heart, he looked at his area seeing his life was ending this quickly. His memories with everyone fading away, Absol's eyes closing on the ground. Lord, Mighty, Alex and Anthony ran to Alan who was about to shoot them all but Lord was struggling to get the gun off his hand, Alan pulled another gun from his other hand and shot Lord in the chest, near his heart. Lord fell to the ground and Mighty used her baseball bat to knock off both of Alan's guns. Alex shot him in the hands.

The whole area was bloody. Alex aimed his AK-47 exactly at Alan's eye this time.

"YOU KILLED MY FUCKING FRIEND IMBOO." Alex yelled at him.

"DO IT PUNK. DO IT!" Alan was confident.

"ALEX, KILL HIM. He f-fucking killed Imboo, oh my god..." Mighty ran to him, who was already dead on the ground.

"I can't...Lord said. He needed him..." Alex said.

"Alan...this could of gone well...I did not look for a fight in the first place...we just want to get out of here as much as you want to quit your stupid fucking job. I know you hate this job. Ethan told me EVERYTHING you did. You only chose this for the money. I know your true intentions." Lord was getting up slowly from his spot, holding his chest.

"Your friend started all of this! He shot me and in result he gets fucking killed!" Alan yelled at him.

"You we're threathing all of us TO kill each other we won't DO IT." Lord said.

"JUST FUCKING. ***coughs*** END MY MISERY." Alan was coughing blood out.

"Before you die. Give us the code. We'll end this game once and for all." Lord said.

"The code? You mean...for the files...?" Alan asked him, making sure.

"If you're going to die...what's the point keeping it a secret...?" Lord asked him.

"These games will live on forever...I will not let it end. I've been hosting this since day one...It's what I love.

"YOU JUST WANT THE MONEY. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE PRIDE." Lord yelled at him.

"Well... ***coughs*** my time is up anyways...It is my pride. If Ethan told you anything otherwise, he's wrong." Alan chuckled.

"If you don't give me the code..." Lord kept glaring at him.

"The code is...in one of the student's files. In the room Absol was in. *Coughs* You'll find it t-there..." Alan was near to dying.

But Lord had no mercy, he quickly grabbed the gun he dropped and shot Alan in the head.

"You just killed-" Anthony said.

"I don't care anymore. I tried being nice to him. I didn't want to kill him. It's not my...It's not what I do. Absol...this could of went alright...If Absol... ***coughs*** didn't...god damn it. Everything get's ruined. By someone. But, I'm still curious why Alan...gave us this so easily." Lord said.

"Hey guys...look outside of this window thought." Alex was looking out of the windows.

"Those are...boats!" Lord said.

"That's our escape..." Anthony said.

"Indeed...it is..." Lord said.

"Lord! I need to treat your wound..." Mighty said as she left to go find some first aid kit.

"No...No...I'm a-alright. ***coughs***." Lord tried to speak.

"Come on Lord, don't leave us now..." Alex catched Lord who was about to fall to the ground.

"Ah...my time is almost up. I've been too wounded to continue...not even first aid can help me now..." Lord smiled.

"Don't say that..." Alex said.

"You guys. Please get the papers, the files before... ***coughs***. Get the files now." Lord told Anthony and Alex.

Alex put Lord on the ground and they both headed to the room where the files we're at. They all looked around and found a file which said _"Code."_

Anthony grabbed it and headed back to the office with Alex, they found Mighty who was trying to heal Lord's wounds.

"It's here..." Anthony said as he arrived with the file.

"Alright...now you guys can go now..." Lord coughed out more blood.

"We can't!" Anthony said.

"The boats are outside. The killing game is over. It's all over. You guys need to listen to me. Look at that timer up there. This island is going to blow up in 40 minutes. It's almost 1:00 P.M. 1:00 P.M is scheduled for when the island gets blown up for having no survivors. That's why there's boats there, and I need you guys to take these files and go. Find a map and find your way home." Lord smiled.

"But I can heal y-" Mighty tried to speak.

"My chest hurts...I'm bleeding so badly I can...barely...move or s-s-speak...please if anything just...I can't hold you guys back anymore..." Lord said.

"You aren't holding us back...!" Anthony said.

"I can see the lights...you need to...put me out of my misery. Please..." Lord begged Alex who was still with his gun.

"But without you, what are we gonna do?" Alex asked him.

"You three. You three are the next future. You managed to survive this catastrophe, surpassed 37 students. You guys are your own leaders now. You three, don't stop being in communication. Don't tell anyone about this until you are truly ready to end this law." Lord said.

"But the mastermind is right in here-" Anthony said as he looked at the top of the files.

"You won't have enough time to read it all. Guys. Go now. I'm begging y-you. Please just. Pull it." Lord said.

"Lord..." Anthony and Mighty said in unision.

"God damn it. I'll do it. We can't be selfish and watch him suffer like this. He's right. We do need to move on. We need to continue our lives after this. Even if we tell people, who would believe us? We have no choice but to leave this island before it blows up. After it blows up all of this is over, Alan is gone. They'll need to find another host. The answer is also in that file." Alex sighed.

"Alex is definitely correct. Once you guys get on the boats. Read the files. And from there, It's your guide from now on. You'll be a strong leader, Alex. Mighty you'll do a great secretary and Anthony, you'll be very helpful. " Lord smiled.

"We'll miss you man. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done to us. If it wasn't for you. We woudn't of made it this far." Anthony said.

"You've been a big help. You don't know how grateful I am for you picking me, and everyone else here to escape." Mighty said.

"I'm glad I could be help to you all. Now...you can do it Alex. I'll miss you all. And thank you, for being. My friends." Lord closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Lord. I'm really sorry. It's goodbye I guess..." Alex closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Alex, take c-care... you too Mighty and Anthony." Lord smiled one final time.

Mighty and Anthony looked away as Alex aimed his gun at Lord's head, pulling the trigger and fatally killing him.

"Gah..." Anthony started walking away from the area, throwing all of his weapons away.

"Let's go." Mighty said as she dropped all of the things she had.

"I won't have an use for this anymore it seems." Alex threw all of his weapons away. Except his handgun.

The three of them headed out of the school.

* * *

 **Location: Docks.**

 **Time: 12:45**

They all ran behind the school and saw boats right there. The boats we're all clean and new, nobody else was inhabiting the island anymore.

"Let's all get on." Anthony said as he jumped inside a boat.

"You got it." Alex jumped inside the boat.

"Need help?" Anthony chuckled as Mighty was struggling to jump on.

All Mighty did was sigh and roll her eyes, she jumped inside the boat, the three of them being inside of it.

"Who knows how to drive?" Anthony asked them.

"I know a little, I think." Alex said.

"Hm. There's a map in here. Thank god we won't be lost." Mighty grabbed it and began looking at it.

"We are currently in...an unhabited island near Japan. Great! We can head over to...Yokohama...the docks." Alex suggested.

"I'm finally going home...home...Mom and dad must be waiting for me..." Anthony said.

"I'm so hungry right now. I could probably eat myself by now." Alex said as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, we should head to a restaurant and eat or something. Let's get to know each other a bit more over there, It was hard getting to know each other with all these conflicts." Anthony said.

"Yeah, we should." Alex chuckled.

"Hey Anthony, How do you think they'll react to...you know being gone..." Mighty said.

"I'll just...tell them he's staying over for a while. Yet again. Lord did tell us nobody would believe us if we tell everyone about this law, It's pointless." Anthony said, knowing she was talking about Brandon.

"We just have to show everybody this is real in a way." Mighty said.

"We'll plan for that one day." Alex said.

"Yeah, that's right." Anthony said.

"It's weird how Alan said these games we're famous. They're famous in the military but not for the human population." Alex said.

"Yeah that is weird..." Anthony said.

"Man, I miss Rowen still. Him being gone still affects me but, going home is what I want the most right now, I miss my friends,  
my video games." Mighty vented out.

"Same here. I miss cooking and I miss watching Netflix on my computer all day. I probably missed a new episode of my favorite show! Damn it. We need to go now..." Alex turned on the boat as quick as possible. The boat started to move as Alex began driving it.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Anthony opened the files. The files had pictures of all the students, It had their informations, their current status, biography, occupations, relationships, families and etc. Everyone had deceased marks in their status.

"Holy..." Mighty was reading the files with Anthony.

"Apparently we we're all supposed to die, Lord really did save us..." Anthony said.

"Why did he keep that a secret-" Mighty said.

"He didn't know..." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he did...he knew so much about this that...Hm..." Mighty said.

"It's true, he did keep a lot of secrets from us which was ridiculous and stupid." Alex said.

"Hm...Lord was smart, really smart. But I'm sure his intentions we're to save us. But, let's be grateful we made it out." Mighty said.

"Oh, Ah. The mastermind, It's..." Anthony voice got cut off.

The camera zoomed out from them and from the boat. The cameras turned to many areas of the island. From the cemetery, to the canyon, to the castle, to the hospital, to the grassy fields, to the collapsed warehouse, to the school. And the camera zoomed into the timer which had hit 0. The office blew up, the cameras zoomed away from the island.

From the very top it can be seen the whole island has been blown up with everything in it.

Anthony, Mighty and Alex looked behind them.

"Jesus christ..." Mighty said feeling a bit down, getting memories from all her friends in the island.

Anthony sighed. Having no response or reaction what-so-ever.

"And there's that. It's 1:00 P.M" Alex said as he was feeling a bit down knowing his friends we're all killed in the island.

The three of them kept traveling through the ocean, stuff falling from the sky, being bits and parts of the island.

The camera slowed down and went into slow-motion, thus marking the ending of this penultimate chapter.

And here ends Chapter 27.

 _-PENULTIMATE CHAPTER END-_

 _-EPILOGUE TBA: OCT 19, 2016-_

* * *

 _ **Final Deaths(?):**_

 **Rank #6:** Absol Boy #19 - Caused by Alan, Killed by Soldiers. **(Shot)**

 **Rank #5:** Imboo Boy #12 - Killed by Alan. **(Shot)**

 **Rank #4:** Lord Boy #13 - Caused By Alan, Killed by Alex. **(Shot)**

Characters who did not appear/debut:  
N/A

Survivors:  
 **Alex - Boy #1**

 **Anthony - Boy #34**

 **Mighty - Girl #5**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - It's time to say Goodbye.**

* * *

 **Location: Docks, Yokohama.**

"We made it..." Anthony said as he looked into some binoculars at the docks.

"Yeah, you're all lucky I know how to drive this thing." Alex said.

"Population..." Anthony was looking at each single bit of the streets.

"Of course, It's not like the world ended." Alex said.

"What if it did? What if there was no one left on earth?" Anthony said.

"We should of just, commited suicide together." Alex said.

"Yeah, no thank you." Anthony said.

The group arrived safely on the docks, nobody was near to see them.

"I'm gonna clean this off." Anthony grabbed some water and cleaned some of the blood stains he had on his shirt.

"Oh yeah, we look like we slaughtered some people." Alex said as he grabbed some water from the ocean and began cleaning his clothes off.

"Ah, damn it I'm gonna be soaking wet now." Mighty was cleaning her clothes as well.

The three of them cleaned off their clothes after a while.

"We should try. We should head somewhere and ask for help. Let's not stand here all day." Alex said as he noticed it was getting dark the sun setting, It was currently 7:00 P.M for them after their long boat ride.

"Let's find a phone. And call our parents." Anthony said.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna find one?" Mighty asked.

"We should ask some people for money, we're in a different area of Japan we are nowhere near home! We just have to." Anthony said.

"It's not a bad idea. We can't just take the boat and ride it through the streets anyways." Alex said.

"Alright. Let's head this way." Anthony said as he began walking through the docks exit.

They we're now walking on the sidewalk, cars passing by, people talking on phones. Japan was a busy city. There was a man sitting in a bench a few feet away from them, Anthony approached him.

"Hey uh, do you have a moment?" Anthony asked him.

"Hm?" The man said as he saw Anthony was breathing heavily.

"Do you mind if we could borrow a dollar or two?" Alex asked the man for Anthony.

"Hm..." The man still looked at them with suspicion. But he shrugged anyways.

"Here you go." The man handed them a 20$ bill.

"This is too much..." Anthony said.

"Don't worry. Keep it. I can tell you guys are lost and aren't from here." The man said.

"Yeah, we got- we got lost. We live lots of cities away and we want to call our parents to pick us up." Anthony said.

"Alright. You should head over there, there's a local restaurant that has a phone boot where you can call. Also eat something you guys look starved." The man said and pointed directions and then chuckled.

"Thank you so much." Anthony bowed at him.

"No problem. I have to go now anyways, take care!" The man got up and waved goodbye at the three of them, they waved back and headed to the place the man told them to go.

"Hm. 20$ is a lot. I wonder why he was so generous to give us this." Alex was wondering.

"Yeah...Is it because we look homeless? We probably do..." Anthony said.

"Eh, I woudn't say that." Mighty said.

"Come on half of our clothes are shredded and destroyed, we really need something new to wear." Anthony said.

"Just wait 'till we get home." Alex said.

They three of them walked for a few minutes and arrived to it.

* * *

 **Location: Restaurant.**

The three of them got in. They all looked around the restaurant, It was very modern and had lots of selections from their menu. Mighty quickly rushed and sat down on a table.

"I am. Dying of hunger." Mighty groaned.

"Alex do you mind ordering something to eat? And I need your phone number, along with Mighty's." Anthony said.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Alex said and gave his number to Anthony. Mighty gave her number as well to Anthony.

"Alright. What do you two want?" Alex asked them.

"Where's the menu?" Mighty asked.

"Maybe get up from the seat and stop being a fatass and look up there!" Alex pointed to the menu over to the ordering section.

Mighty groaned and got up, she saw the menu and so did Anthony.

"I'll take a burger and some fries." Anthony said.

"I'll take...the same as Anthony actually." Mighty said.

"Alright." Alex said as he headed to the counter to order the food.

Anthony headed to one of the phone booths. He started dialing Alex's number first.

He talked to his parents explaining that they we're back from their school trip but they accidently left them at another location without knowing. His parents said they'll be on their way. Anthony chuckled and had a little conversation with his parents and hanged up after he said goodbye.

Anthony dialed Mighty's number. Her father answered sounding very worried. Anthony calmed him down and explained the situation. His father understood it all and hung up the phone.

Anthony finally dialed his number and his parent's answered. The first thing they did was ask about Brandon. But Anthony told them Brandon had to stay in the school for a few more weeks. Giving Anthony more time to think about the situation they went through. His parents seemed to take it well. Anthony told them to pick him up at their location and they hung up, heading their way over there.

"Food's here Anthony!" Alex called for him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Anthony said as he headed over to the table, filled with food.

"Ah...after three days of hell this is our reward." Mighty started chugging down the burger she asked for.

"Dear god you asked for larges?!" Anthony said as he saw his order was two times the size he asked for.

"Yeah could not let 20$ go to waste." Alex said as he put 6 cents of change on the table.

"Well then." Anthony began eating his fries.

"This is delicious. Ugh." Alex said as he began chomping down the pizza he ordered.

"So...What are we all gonna do now? Now that our parents are gonna take us home...Are we just gonna. Gonna forget about each other and pretend this never happened and we never met, or..." Anthony said.

"I woudn't mind us three being best friends." Mighty giggled.

"Yeah, just 'cause we met on weird conditions and weird ambient. Doesn't mean we have to forget this all.

"Ah yeah...I guess so. We should plan something to do then!" Anthony said.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"We should go to the movies, go to the mall, go to the park n' stuff." Mighty suggested.

"Good idea." Anthony said.

"Except the mall part." Alex said.

"We also have to worry about this a bit. Sure we can forget about it for a while, but not forever." Anthony was talking about the files they received.

"Yeah...but hey. Let's enjoy this now." Mighty said.

"So did you guys ever kill anyone on the island?" Anthony asked the two of them.

"I have. A few." Alex said.

"I don't think I have. I think! I'm not sure..." Mighty said.

"Haha don't worry. I killed Mojo out of anger. I regret doing it thought, because I thought...Mojo...actually killed him...  
gah..." Anthony facepalmed.

"Don't worry. We all forgive you. It's all over now." Mighty patted his back.

The group began talking, laughing, giggling, chuckling and telling stories about their live's. Time passed by and by they had finished eating and the whole place was completely dark.

"Hey you three. There's people waiting for you outside and we're closing.

"Huh...?" Anthony looked behind him, Alex and Mighty still we're talking about K-pop in the background.

Anthony saw his parents we're waiting outside.

"Hey guys. It's time to go..." Anthony sighed.

"Ah damn." Alex said.

"Finally!" Mighty said.

The three of them rushed outside of the store.

* * *

 **Location: Outside the Restaurant.**

"Dad!" Mighty ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Ey Mom, Dad." Alex said as he walked towards them.

And at last, Anthony headed to his parent's who both hugged him.

The families we're reunited back with their children.

"Well. This is goodbye. Cya another time Anthony, you have my number, call me! You too Alex!" Mighty waved him goodbye at the two of them, Mighty got into the car with her dad and drove off to the distance.

"Hey. I have to go now. Take care Anthony." Alex waved him goodbye. Anthony waved back. It was just him now.

"Anthony let's go." His parents said as Anthony was looking at the ocean. Thinking of everything that happened over there.

"I'm coming." Anthony said as he smiled, knowing he has to move on and solve this mystery for his brother Brandon.

Anthony got into the car with his parents and they started driving. The whole scene changed to different ambients of the town,  
Mighty, Alex, and Anthony going through various places before they all arrive to their homes.

Everything turned into slow-motion, Anthony started talking in his mind, inside the car.

"I'm not sure how us three got picked to survive. But we just somehow did. We're not as smart as Lord could be. We're didn't do anything useful a lot. But I know for a fact, we all tried our best to survive and protect each other. Us three managed to live to this very end thanks to our teamwork. Ethan, Snoop, Mojo, Sharilyn, Ribsor, AJ, Brave, Naegis, Absol, Imboo and Lord.  
We did this all for you. The three of us are going to avenge you all. Thank you all for, helping us make it this far. And Brandon.  
I'm gonna miss you so much. You should of told me how you we're feeling, I didn't want you to go. But I know it was hard. Brandon,  
I won't ever forget you. And I'll always be there for you." Anthony smiled and fell asleep on the car.

Everything was in slow-motion, Alex started talking in his mind, inside the car.

"Welp. It was surely dramatic being involved with fourty people who thirty seven of them ended up dying. It's a shame. But damn, I'm proud of myself for making it this far. I'm gonna sure as hell miss Marie. If only... but whatever. I did all I could to survive and I did. I picked the right sides and right people to work with. I'm going to forget all of this for a while, It's not healthy to think about." Alex closed his eyes and started humming.

Everything still was in slow-motion, Mighty started talking her mind, laying down at the backseats of the car.

"I'm gonna miss all of my friends. They're all dead now probably because of me? No, that's not right. I tried my best to protect them all, we we're all strong together, made it to the final fifteen students, until there it started going downhill it sucked.  
None of them survived. Not even my...Rowen. I'm gonna miss that dork. Oh my god. I know he told me- I do...I have to move on.  
I'm never forgetting all of the moments I spent with my friends, with Rowen, and with my new best friends. Anthony and Alex.  
We're going to be a great team solving cases and stuff. We're not detectives haha, but who the hell will believe our Battle Royale story anyways? One day we will end it all." Mighty smiled looking at the stars on the sky.

The scene switches and everything becomes a blurr, a timeskip about to occur. Little scenes started to appear.

* * *

Few weeks have passed...

* * *

 **Location: The Park.**

Mighty was all alone at the park playing with her pet dog. She was texting on her phone waiting for her dog to their business.

"Come on, he said he'd be here." Mighty was getting furious, waiting for a text back from a boy who was supposed to meet her up at the park.

* * *

 **Location: Bakery.**

Alex was making Cakes and Cookies, and many different types of pastries. Alex got a part-time job as a baker in a store near his area in order to save up money.

"Voila!" Alex had just finished baking a giant chocolate cake fully decorated for a customer who was waiting patienly on the seats.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The customer said as he gave Alex a 20$ bill.

Alex smiled and waved them goodbye.

* * *

 **Location: Anthony's House.**

Anthony was cleaning his room up, setting up the new games he had bought. He rushed over to his phone and started texting Mighty and Alex to come over on his group chat he made with the two of them. None of them live near each other but they all started to plan a day to visit each other.

"I'll be there sometime!" Mighty posted in the group few seconds after.

"Yeah I have time for that day. Meet you there." Alex posted in the group after a few seconds as well.

Anthony smiled and was relieved he could have communication with them. He layed down in bed and started listening to music.

The camera zooms out of his house and the credits begin rolling.

 _Thus ending, the final chapter of Battle Royale: To The Death._

 _And this marks the Season One's end._


End file.
